Matter of Perspective
by deathbearABC123
Summary: A pair of twins takes Harry and another to an underwater city.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned and property of 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

July 1984

Most kids would spend their birthdays surrounded by their friends and family, open presents, and then eat cake and ice-cream later on. That was not the case for Harry Potter, the boy who lived with his relatives at Number Four Privet Drive.

He was spending his birthday in the backyard pulling weeds from his aunt's garden alone while his uncle sat in the living room watching television as he brooded over financial problems. Harry knew that complaining would get him nowhere so it was best that he finish his work before his aunt got back from the store. If the weeds weren't gone by then she would tell his uncle who was already in a bad enough mood as it was.

As he worked away at his task he heard a knock on the front door and saw his uncle get up to answer whoever it was who was there. Before Harry could continue on with his task he was interrupted by his uncle yelling from inside. "Boy! Come in here." Harry set his tools down and went to meet his uncle inside.

Uncle Vernon was standing at the front door which was open to a redheaded man in a fine suit who stood on the doorstep holding a large briefcase. Uncle Vernon gestured for Harry to come over.

"So this is the boy?" The man asked.

"Yes yes," Uncle Vernon said in an excited tone. "Now for the money."

The man opened the briefcase to reveal stacks upon stacks of pounds. "The boy for the money that was the deal," the redheaded man said as he gave the case to Uncle Vernon who took it greedily before pushing Harry out of the threshold and onto the doorstep. "Consider your financial troubles a thing of the past."

Uncle Vernon made a move to shut the door, but was stopped by the man. "This is the last you will be seeing of your nephew," he told Uncle Vernon which only made Harry more nervous. "Don't you want to say goodbye?"

"Boy, don't ever darken our doorstep again," Uncle Vernon said as he slammed the door.

"Friendly fellow isn't he?" the man asked sarcastically to which Harry didn't respond. _What just happened_? He thought to himself. Who is this man? And why is this the last time his uncle would see him? Was this man taking him, and if he is why?

The man seemed to sense Harry's confusion. "Don't worry I'm not going to harm you," the man reassured him. "Although I wouldn't quite say your life is going to get any easier. Not in this reality anyways."

What was this man talking about? "What do you mean?" Harry at last spoke up.

"In truth it really is quite confusing, yet simple at the same time." That explanation only made Harry even more confused. "How about we take a walk to that park by Magnolia Crescent?" The man asked. "My sister will be meeting us there."

* * *

Magnolia Crescent was not an impressive park by any means, yet children still managed to find amusement in the swings and slide, but today it was abandoned save for Harry and the redheaded man.

"Hm," the man said as he looked around. "I thought she would have been here by now. We have all the time in virtually any world and she still manages to be late."

Once again the man wasn't making any sense to Harry. "Excuse me. But who are you anyways?"

"Oh forgive me," the man said apologetically. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Robert Lutece."

"And I am Rosalind Lutece," a feminine voice said from behind Harry. Turning around Harry saw a redheaded woman dressed very similar to Robert. His sister probably, and standing next to Rosalind was a girl around his age. "You didn't wait for me to get here before you introduced ourselves."

"You were running late."

"Or perhaps you were early."

"It's not impossible, but unlikely."

"Unlikely that I'm right?"

"No, unlikely that I'm wrong."

"Hm, I see what you mean."

"I thought so."

"Excuse me," the girl standing next to Rosalind said. "But what is going on?"

"Oh right, sorry about that," Robert apologized.

"We do tend to get caught up in our little debates quite frequently," Rosalind added.

"I would call it a constant," Robert said.

"As would I," Rosalind agreed. "But enough about us let's focus on the two of you."

"Us?" Both Harry and the other girl asked at the same time which surprised them both.

"Yes," Robert answered.

"You," Rosalind finished.

"Harry," Robert said.

"Meet Rose," Rosalind gestured to the girl she had brought. "Your sister."

"What?!" Both Harry and this "Rose" asked in disbelief. That couldn't be true he was an only child the Dursley's never mentioned anything about him having a sister. It couldn't be true.

Harry turned his head to look at the girl and saw that she was already staring at him. As Harry looked at the girl he saw that she had the same messy black hair as he did, the same round glasses, the same green eyes, she even had the same lightning shaped scar on her forehead. To top it off she was even dressed in one of Dudley's old shirts and pants. The exact same pair he was wearing right now. What was going on?

Rose seemed to get over her shock first. "But I don't have a brother."

"And I don't have a sister," Harry said.

Robert and Rosalind shared a look. "Perhaps sister was the wrong term to use," Robert suggested.

"Well how else would I explain it that would make sense?" Rosalind defended.

"Well perhaps explain what I am to you?"

"Robert not in front of the children."

"No I don't mean that, I mean our trans-dimensional theory."

"Yes, but how to explain that that?"

"Perhaps an example?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Ice Cream?"

"I couldn't agree more."

The Luteces put a hand behind their backs and each pulled out a scoop of ice-cream complete with cones.

"Would you like chocolate?" Robert offered.

"Or vanilla?" Rosalind asked.

"What?" Both Harry and Rose asked in tandem.

"Chocolate?" Robert asked again.

"Or vanilla?" Rosalind asked again. "Or now that I think about it perhaps we should include strawberry."

"Perhaps," Robert agreed. "It does tend to be the forgotten flavor."

"I'll take vanilla," Rose said before the twins could continue to talk.

"I'll take the chocolate then," Harry said. Robert handed it to him and he took a lick. "It's good."

"Yeah," Rose said. "The Dursely's never let me have sweets." That statement only added to Harry's confusion. How could she know the Dursley's? He's lived with them since forever and he never met her until today. Were the Dursley's hiding her somewhere?

"As delicious as it is the ice-cream also serves to prove a theory," Rosalind told them. "Rose you chose vanilla correct?" Rose nodded her head.

"What if we told you that you also chose chocolate?" Robert asked the girl.

"But I didn't," Rose said.

"But you did," Rosalind agreed with Robert. "In another reality you chose the other flavor."

"The same could be said for you as well Harry," Robert told the boy.

"That doesn't make any sense," Harry said.

"Try to think of it like this: What if?" Rosalind explained. "Have you ever wondered: 'What if I chose that instead'?" Harry nodded his head. "Well you did."

"In another reality that is," Robert added.

"But what does that have to do with us being brother and sister?" Rose asked.

"Well if in other realities outcomes of a choice can change," Robert said.

"The same can be said for the gender of a person," Rosalind concluded. "Robert and I are a prime example of that."

"Are you saying you're the same person?" Harry asked a little less confused, but not by much.

"Well…" Robert began.

"We share the same parents, only in different realities," Rosalind clarified. "You could say we're the same."

"But our own persons at the same time."

"How can someone be different and the same?" Rose asked.

"Sounds like a question DeWitt could answer," Robert remarked.

"That depends is he still alive?" Rosalind asked.

"That depends if the circle is unbroken."

"We're getting off topic again," Rosalind said as she looked at the two confused children. "The point we are trying, and evidently failing, to make is you two are like me and Robert."

"Robert and _I_ ," Robert corrected.

"Don't get cheeky."

"So Harry is me if I was born a boy?" Rose asked.

"It looks like the girl is catching on rather quickly," Rosalind noted.

"But what does this have to do with anything?" Harry asked still confused, but slightly less than before. "Why did you bring us here, and why take us away from the Dursley's?"

"Do you two believe in prophecy?" Robert asked.

"Is that when something is going to happen no matter what?" Rose asked.

"Predestined, yes," Rosalind answered.

"Not really I guess," Rose answered.

"I haven't really thought about it," Harry admitted.

"Well others do I'm afraid," Robert told them.

"And let's just say that they can be the cause of quite a few problems later on in both of your lives," Rosalind informed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"What does prophecy have to do with us?" Rose asked.

"Should we tell them?" Robert asked his "sister."

"No," Rosalind answered. "I say we let her explain when the time comes."

"Perhaps you're right," Robert agreed. "I supposes we should be off then."

"Wait," Harry said. "Where are we going?"

"That is only half of the question," Robert answered.

"The other half is when," Rosalind said cryptically.

Before either Harry or Rose could ask what they meant by that, they were both overcome by an otherworldly sensation followed by splitting headache.

Harry clutched his head in pain as he tried to focus on one point of the ground until the pain subsided. Shaking his still throbbing head he looked around to find that the four of them no longer stood in the playground, instead they were in some kind of lobby that was, underwater?

The walls were made of glass so Harry was able to see a school of fish swim past as well as a whale in the distance. Above him a large banner hung that read: Welcome to Rapture.

They were in an underwater city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

"W-what is this place?" Rose asked as she looked around at the buildings that illuminated the water around them.

"When and where is this place I believe would be the better question," Rosalind said.

"Nineteen fifty eight in the Atlantic Ocean off the coast of Iceland to be precise," Robert confirmed.

"Should we bother with the details?" Rosalind asked. "Their minds are still young and might not process all of the information."

"Perhaps for a normal child, but these two are far from it, wouldn't you agree?"

 _Normal_? Harry thought. Uncle Vernon was always calling him a freak, always telling him he was bad because of it. Maybe he was right.

"I agree," Rosalind said. "They are much better than normal children."

Better? How was he better? How was Rose better? Was Uncle Vernon wrong?

"Is this where you live?" Rose asked as a squid swam past the glass catching her attention for a moment.

"Where we live?" Robert repeated.

"Hardly," Rosalind answered. "This is just a place where you will be staying until a later time."

"Well not here as in this specific location," Robert spoke up.

"Yes I was getting to that," Rosalind said to the double. "Follow us please." The Luteces turned and walked towards a metal bulkhead which opened at their approach with the children following close behind them.

* * *

The bulkhead led to a glass tunnel which offered more of a view of the underwater city.

"It's like a dream," Harry remarked as more fish swam past.

"One man's dream," Rosalind told him.

"Andrew Ryan to put a finer point on it," Robert said.

"Don't feel put out if you don't know the name," Rosalind told the two kids.

"Yes I imagine you'll be hearing the name quite a bit."

"Perhaps they could visit Ryan Amusements to get the full history lesson?" Rosalind offered.

"Well for that they would need money," Robert stated.

"Well we will just have to give them money now won't we?"

"We will."

"I know we will."

"Well if you know then why did you ask?"

"To make sure that you would not forget."

"If you haven't forgotten then I find it unlikely that I would have."

"That's what you think.

"That's what I know."

"Ah we've arrived."

The quartet stopped in front of a tall structure entrance with a sign that read: Fontaine's Home for the Poor. People in dirty or torn clothing were making their way towards the building some took the time to hang up signs that read: Who Is Atlas? as they made their way inside.

The inside was not that much different than the outside people looked like they were tired or starved were huddled close together, and much to the children's amazement one man snapped his fingers and started a fire in a garbage can before he proceeded to cook a fish over it.

Harry just stared at the man while those around him barely even batted an eye. "Whoa," he said to himself. He was pulled out of his trance by a tap on his shoulder.

"We've booked a room for you two," Robert told him.

"Best not to dilly dally," Rosalind advised as she and Robert led the way up a set of stairs before turning left down a hall to an empty room.

The room was of modest size as it was able to house bunk beds as well a small sofa. On the downside the light bulb kept flickering at an annoying pace. "We get real beds?"Rose asked as both she and Harry looked at their new room.

"We apologize for not booking a grander suite," Rosalind said to them both. Turning around Harry saw that each Lutece was holding a suitcase, which they had not had before.

"Yes it's no hotel like that Sinclair fellow owns but this is only a temporary arrangement," informed Robert.

"A place that high end would start asking questions as to why two children would be there," Rosalind explained.

"A place like this however makes it much easier to blend in. Speaking of which."

"For you," Rosalind said to Rose as she handed her one of the suitcases.

"And for you," Robert did the same for Harry who opened it to find a new white dress shirt, black pants, black shoes, a set of toiletries, pajamas, and finally a stack of money.

"Thank you," both children said to the Luteces.

"Well you can't very well go around dressed in those rags now can you?" Rosalind asked.

"Well it would be fitting given the setting," Robert responded.

"I was being rhetorical."

"And I was being humorous."

"You _tried_ ," Rosalind stated. "And you failed."

"Well enough about the rhetoric," Robert said in an attempt to change the subject. "The money is for the both of you to spend on food and water."

"And do remember to stick together," Rosalind advised.

"You're leaving?" Rose asked.

"For now? Yes," Robert answered truthfully.

"But you can't," Harry said.

"Don't go," Rose pleaded sounding close to tears.

"Chin up now," Rosalind encouraged. "You have each other."

"And I imagine you'll meet some friends along the way."

"Besides it's not goodbye forever."

"We will return when we're needed."

"And we're needed when we are."

The light bulb began to flicker at a faster pace until Harry had to close his eyes, and when he opened them the Luteces were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

Silence. Apart from the sheer confusion of the two children silence was the other thing that they shared. _Are they really gone_? Harry wondered. They said that they would be back, but when they needed them. Nothing about them made any sense, and why did they have to use such big words when they talked?

He looked over at Rose, she didn't seem to know what to do either. He felt weird and awkward being alone with her. The only other kid around his age was Dudley and he was always picking on him. Would she be like him?

"Um… hi," Harry decided to say. He didn't really know what to say really but he would try to be nice.

"…Hi," Rose said back after a brief hesitation.

She said hi, but what does he say now? "I like that we get beds," Harry said after another brief moment of silence.

"Yes," Rose agreed. "It's bigger than the cupboard."

She lived in the cupboard too? "Sooo…," Harry trailed on, "do you want the top or bottom bed?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. Which one do you want?"

"I don't know," Harry confessed wishing that he knew what to choose.

"We could take turns," offered Rose.

"Share them?"

"We can switch every night. If you want."

"Okay," Harry said starting to feel a little more at ease around her. At least she's not mean like Dudley. No Dudley would never share anything not even his toys that broke.

"Did you see that guy start a fire with his fingers?" Rose asked him.

"Yes," Harry answered. "How'd he do it?"

"Do you think it was… _magic_?" Rose asked whispering the last word and Harry knew why. Uncle Vernon hated that word he always said there was no such thing and no one was allowed to say it in his house.

"Maybe," Harry said hoping it might be true. "Do you think we'll make friends here?"

"I don't want to be friends with someone like Dudley," Rose told him.

"He's mean."

"And a bully."

He was glad to hear that she thought Dudley was mean too, but he was still confused on how she was able to have lived with the Dursley's too. The Luteces just said she was himself if he was a girl. It was so confusing.

"I can sleep on the bottom bed," Rose said changing the topic back to the beds. "If that's okay."

"Oh, okay," Harry said as he began to climb up to the top bunk whilst Rose laid down on the bottom one. "Do you think they will be back tomorrow?" Harry asked her. He would feel more at ease knowing that someone was watching over them while they were staying here.

"Maybe if we need them to they'll come back," Rose said from below.

"Why are they so weird?"

"Grown-ups are weird."

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are weird too."

"Yes," Rose agreed. "They are."

"Well uh… goodnight," Harry called from the top bunk.

"Night," Rose said from the bottom. Harry lay down upon the mattress which he found to be quite lumpy, but still nicer than the cupboard. Rose reached for the light switch and soon the room was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

After a few hours Harry began to stir and opened his eyes to a pitch black room. He could barely see his hand in front of his face.

Was he back in the cupboard? Had it all been a dream? The twins, the underwater city, Rose, all of it?

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His feet didn't touch the ground. He was always able to touch the floor of the cupboard, then that meant…

Harry craned his neck over the side and squinted down below and was just able to see the sleeping form of a little girl.

It was all real it wasn't just a dream. And he was glad because of it. He really didn't want his first friend to be someone he dreamt up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

Harry waited until Rose woke up so the two of them could go and get some food. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he heard his stomach rumble quiet loudly. He probably hadn't realized earlier because of everything that had happened, namely the Luteces and Rose.

Together the two of them , dressed in the new clothes the Luteces had given them, set off from the Fontaine House and in search of any place that they would be able to eat. As they walked they saw that many of the people around them looked tired or sick in some way.

One woman sat huddled in a corner clutching her head with her hands muttering to herself. "Why are they here?" She asked herself. "Why are any of us here? Where did they take her?"

A man walked over to the woman and crouched down so he could talk to her, but she didn't seem to be paying any attention to him. She just kept talking to herself like she was the only one there. The man shook his head and walked away having given up on the woman.

"Why do you think she's sad?" Harry asked.

"Maybe she's lost?" Rose suggested.

Whatever the reason for the woman's strange behavior they would never find out as they had to keep moving or risk being separated by a large crowd of people that came walking their way. The two moved with the flow of the crowd holding hands so they would not lose one another in the masses.

* * *

Eventually Rose found a break in the crowd and steered Harry towards it and into the open. Only a handful of people stood where they were now, two men were examining a crack in the ceiling where a pipe was leaking, while the others were mostly gathered around a vending machine with a clown's face on it.

Harry watched as a man put money into the machine which then spit out a bag of chips. The man took the chips and moved for the next person in line. Looks like they had found where they could get food. The two of them moved to the back of the line and waited their turn.

Soon enough after the man in front of them had left the pair of them found themselves standing in front of the clown machine. " _Welcome to the Circus of Values_!" The machine said to them as it lit up to show them what it had to offer. Harry saw bags of chips, something called a pep bar, and a crème filled cake that resembled a Twinkie that Uncle Vernon used to eat. Harry felt his stomach grumble at the sight of it.

"What should we get?" Rose asked, she too was staring at the food in hunger.

"The pep bar looks good," Harry said.

"So does the crème cake," rose pointed out, her mouth practically watering.

"Do you think we have enough money for both?" Harry asked as he reached into his pocket to pull out some of the money they had been left.

"How much are they?" Rose asked as she looked at the money Harry had pulled out.

"Well… uh," Harry muttered as he looked at the money and back at the prices of the food. He knew how to do math he could add fine as long as it was simple math, but the food had double digits. He didn't know how to add doubles yet.

"Uh… do you know how to add doubles?" Harry asked Rose.

"Um…," Rose trailed her ears turning a bit red from embarrassment, "no."

"…Should we ask a grownup?" Harry asked after a moment not exactly sure himself.

"Like him?" Rose pointed over to the two men who were looking at the pipe in the ceiling.

"I guess," Harry said as he walked over to the men while Rose stayed by the vending machine.

"Bloody pipes," one of the men said in a Cockney accent. "This pipe runs right to Medical, is Steinman even takin' care of that place?" The man sighed. "I'll 'ave to leave a message for 'im, make sure it gets to 'im alright?"

"Right Mr. McDonagh," the other man said.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the accented man. The man turned around and Harry was able to see his face. He was a balding man with a small patch of hair in the middle of his head along with a thick bushy moustache that put Uncle Vernon's to shame.

"Eh?" The man, McDonagh, said looking down at Harry. "What is it lad?"

"Um… the machine over there," Harry pointed over to where Rose stood by the Circus of Values machine.

"What? Someone try to hack it again?" McDonagh asked.

"Uh… no," Harry answered him. "We were just… we can't…"

"Why don't you just show me lad?" McDonagh asked seeing Harry was a bit nervous talking to him. Harry just nodded and led him back to where Rose stood waiting. "Now what's the problem?"

"We just need to know how much that is," Rose said pointing to the food in the machine. "We um… can't count that high."

"Is that it?" McDonagh ask goodheartedly. "For a minute there you had me worried. Now let's see what we got here." Harry showed him how much money they had and McDonagh helped to show them which bill was which as well as buying the food for the both of them.

"Thank you sir," both children thanked the man.

"Aw it was no problem," he told them. "I have a child myself so I know how you youngsters can be. Say, just where are your parents anyways?"

"We don't have any," Rose told him.

"We live at the um, Fontaint place," Harry said trying to remember the name of the building.

"Fontaine you mean?" McDonagh asked and Harry nodded. "Hm. Well at least some good came from his company. You kids at least got someone looking out for you right?"

The both of them nodded thinking of the twins. "Thanks good," McDonagh said.

"Mr. McDonagh," the other man called from by the pipe.

McDonagh sighed. "Well looks like its back to work. You kids stay safe now ya hear?"

"We will," Harry told him. McDonagh nodded and walked back over to the other man.

* * *

"He was nice," Rose said as she bit into her crème cake.

"Yeah," Harry agreed as he un-wrapped his own pep bar and took a bite. It had bit of a fruity taste to it, but also mixed with something else, maybe some kind of nut. Whatever it was it tasted good.

The two kids walked around a bit more just taking in the different sights around them. They saw quite a few posters of a person wearing a bunny mask advertising the 1959 New Year's Eve party, as well as the poster with a man in a superhero like pose asking: Who is Atlas?

After a bit of walking the two of them decided to head back to where they were staying. "The food was good," Rose spoke.

"It was," Harry agreed. "What should we do when we get back?"

"Maybe see if that guy with the fire fingers is there," Rose told him. "I want to see him do it again." Harry nodded he too was curious to know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

Much to their disappointment they did not see the man with the fire fingers when they arrived back. They hoped he might be by the garbage can where they had saw him the other day, but instead they saw a large crowd of people gathered on the ground floor.

"I don't believe it," someone on the outer ring of the crowd said. "It's him. It's really him."

"He's actually here," another said in awe and admiration.

"It's Atlas," somebody else said in bit of a far away voice.

 _Atlas_? Harry thought. _The guy who looks like a superhero_? He and Rose tried to worm their way into the crowd to get a look at the mysterious Atlas, but to no avail. the crowd was too thick, and the people were bunch together very tightly. However even though they couldn't get through they were still able to hear a heavy Irish brogue talking over the crowd.

"Now now," the accented voice said. "Calm down people I'm just an Irishman is all."

"Stop being modest!" Someone shouted. "You're more than that. You're the voice of us! The voice of the people!"

"She's right!" Another person yelled. "You know what it's like you've worked a day in your life! Not like that tyrant Ryan!"

"Settle down now," Atlas said from his place within the crowd, which the kids could not see. "Now look Ryan had good intentions when he started Rapture, I don't think any o' us can deny that. But truth o' the matter is things changed, and not fo' the better. You know that. I know that. But Ryan… he don't.

"I remember when me wife an' child first came 'ere. 'Look papa,' me boy told me, 'we're in a dream. This place is a dream.' And it was. Nowhere else on the surface could you find a place like this. The artist not censored by the media, people changing their gender without ridicule thanks to ADAM, scientists pushing new discovery every day, it was more'n a dream, it was paradise.

"'Course we all started to see through the veil eventually. Things are getting worse, and they need to change. Ryan made himself a pyramid with this place an' put himself on the top. Does tha' make 'im a tyrant? Maybe. But I think it makes him more an egotist than anythin'.

"Now look I'm no revolutionary, and I can't give you people the freedom you want… 'cause it ain't mine to give you. That's up to you. It's your lives, Ryan don't own any of you. Rapture was meant to be a place for change, so that's what we're gonna do. Not jus' me, an' not just you, all o' us. We will make that change."

Thunderous applause and cheering began after Atlas' speech. "Atlas! Atlas! Atlas!" The crowd chanted. It became so loud that Harry and Rose had to cover their ears due to the sound and had to move away from the crowd.

"Let's go to the next floor," Rose said to Harry once they were out of crowd surrounding Atlas. "We might be able to see him." Harry nodded in agreement and followed her up the set of stairs to the first floor balcony.

From their new vantage point Harry saw that the crowd was much larger than he thought it had been from below on the ground. He tried to look in the center of the crowd where Atlas most likely was, but the closer to the center the denser the people.

"I don't see him," Rose said sounding very put out.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Me too."

Just as the pair was going to walk back to their room a light from below caught their eyes. The people in the crowd had raised their index fingers and with a snap a flame coated their finger. "Atlas! Atlas! Atlas!" Harry and Rose's eyes widened at the display. It was just like magic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Did you see that?!" Rose asked excitedly once the two of them were back in the room they were staying in. "Their fingers they were on fire! You saw it? You saw it right?!"

"I saw it," Harry said, a bit amused with her reaction to the spectacle that had happened on the other floor.

"Do you think that they are all superheroes?" Rose asked. "Maybe Atlas is like the hero leader."

"They could be," Harry admitted as he could not think of a better explanation, except that they were magic.

"Those people really like Atlas," Rose began. "If he is a superhero do you think he fights the bad guys?"

"Don't all superheroes do that?"

"Well yeah, but we haven't seen any bad guys," Rose pointed out. "Maybe Atlas beat them all."

Harry guessed that she had a point. They hadn't seen any bad guys yet, there was that woman who was talking to herself, and people that looked hungry or tired, but no bad guys. If atlas was a hero maybe he could help that woman and the people living here. "Think we'll actually get to see him?" Harry asked her.

"I hope so," Rose said. "It would be neat right?"

"Yeah I think so," Harry confirmed.

"Think he'll be here tomorrow?" Rose asked as she began to climb up to the top bunk.

"He could," assumed Harry as he got into the bottom bed. "There might be a lot of people by him."

"Yeah," Rose said a bit put out, she really wanted to meet the mysterious Atlas.

"Goodnight," Harry called up to her.

"Night," she called back from above. Harry reached over to the lamp and pulled the switch engulfing the room in darkness as Rose had done the night before.

* * *

A few days passed since the two witnessed the crowd gathered around Atlas, and they have yet to catch a glimpse of man with the Irish accent. They hoped they might see him the morning after, but were met with disappointment instead of the potential superhero.

The ground floor was practically deserted with only a few posters asking who Atlas was, lying around. The sight of more of those posters only fueled their curiosity. And the posters weren't just in the Fontaine House, they were almost everywhere the two of them went.

When they both first took a bathysphere to Arcadia, which they managed to work with little difficulty, there were posters of Atlas, walking down hallways there were posters of Atlas, outside of shops there were posters of Atlas. The only poster they saw more than the Atlas one was of the person wearing the bunny mask for the New Year.

More than once as the two of them would walk around the city they would spot McDonagh working on a pipe or cracked wall or ceiling. They thought about asking him about Atlas as he would always give them a small smile and wave whenever he saw them walking.

"Atlas?" McDonagh repeated after Harry asked about him. "All I know is that he's the voice of the people, the working Joe, the common man."

"Is he a superhero?" Rose asked him. At that McDonagh just chuckled.

"Well I suppose he's a hero to most," he answered. "Gettin' pretty popular too. Ryan don't like that too much o' course."

"Why?" Harry asked not sure how anyone could not like a hero.

"It's a bit complicated really," McDonagh told him. "I wouldn't really expect a kid to understand." Both were put out by his answer, something he seemed to pick up on. "Guess the simplest way I can put it is that Ryan don't like it when someone tries to change the system."

After that they were both glad that they found out more about Atlas, and they both agreed that they like McDonagh. Although Rose had met someone whom she liked just as much as the architect.

* * *

One day her and Harry decided to explore more of the city they were in and ended up taking the bathysphere to a place called Ryan Amusements. It was a place the twins had mentioned when they first arrived in the city and wanted to check it out.

As it turned out it was an amusement park with rides and everything. Harry carried the money they had been given and together the two of them were able to get on one of the rides.

The ride started off with the cart they were in going past a replica of a man in a fine suit and neatly trimmed moustache which introduced itself as Andrew Ryan. Rose remembered thinking this was the guy who doesn't like Atlas.

It was a slow ride overall that explained how and why Ryan wanted to build the city, as well as telling them that people on the surface were bad and wanted to take everything away from them.

"Do rides talk that much?" Harry had asked after the ride had ended.

"The Dursley's never took to a fun park," Rose answered not knowing what rides were usually like.

"Do you want some sweets?" Harry asked changing the subject as he pointed over to a snack counter.

"Sure," she responded and the two of them made their way over to buy some cotton candy, more familiar with what the money was after McDonagh had shown them before.

Once they made their purchase they began walking around together, before a large crowd came and cut in between to two of them. Rose felt herself get swept up in the crowds movement, forced to keep walking the way they were or risk getting trampled. She craned her looking for Harry calling for him through the mass of people. Before she knew it the crowd boarded some kind of train, she wormed her way through the crowd and was about to get off before the doors slid shut in her face and the image of the park was soon replaced with that of the ocean. She was on some kid of underwater train.

When the train arrived at the next stop the swarm of people made their way off of the train leaving Rose alone in the compartment. She peeked her head out of the compartment to look around at the deserted platform she was now on. She didn't recognize it at all, she was lost.

Her eyes began to get hot and she felt herself begin to cry. She was lost from Harry and she had no idea how to get back. She sat down on the trains floor and continued to cry from the situation she was in. As she sat there she felt something touch her hand. Turning her head she saw that a stack of money was there along with a note. She picked it up to read what it said.

 _Money, a businessman's best friend. Use it well._

 _Sincerely, R &R Lutece. _

Lutece? The twins, they were here? She looked around with her tear filled eyes but saw she was the only one there, at least until a man appeared in the threshold of the compartment she was in.

"Now what is goin' on in here?" The man asked in a Southern American accent, Tennessee maybe. He came over to where she was sitting and she was able to get a better look at him.

He was wearing suspenders and a red tie and he also had a pair of glasses hanging from his neck. He had dark hair and hazel eyes along with bit of belly that might get bigger over time. "What are you doin' on the ground lil' missy?" She just sniffled feeling embarrassed. "Come on now there ain't no crying on this train." He pulled out a hanky and handed it to her so she could wipe her eyes. "Now how's about you stand up and tell me what in tarnation is wrong."

She nodded and he offered her a hand, which she took. "Whoa," the man said. "You got a one heck of a grip there lil' missy." He said it in a joking manner and she smiled a little, she hadn't gripped that strong.

"Augustus Sinclair," the man introduced with a bow. "Esquire. And who might you be?"

"Rose," she replied looking up at Sinclair.

"That's a mighty fine name ya got there," Sinclair told her. "Although if I were you I wouldn't be so trusting of strangers. Stranger danger ya know?"

"Thank you," Rose said. "And I know stranger danger."

"Now, you wanna tell me why you're all alone and down in the dumps?" Sinclair asked with a smile trying to cheer her up.

"I'm not alone," Rose said. "I have a… brother."

"Well is this brother of yours here right now?" Sinclair asked raising an eyebrow. She shook her head. "Then by definition you are alone lil' missy."

"I got lost," Rose told him. "I lost him at the fun park."

"Fun park?" Sinclair parroted. "You mean Ryan Amusements?"

"Yes! That one." Rose brought up the money that she got with the note. "Can the train go back? I have money to pay."

"Oh ho," Sinclair said as he eyed the money. "You should be careful with that lil' missy you're sitting on some serious dough. I wouldn't go wavin' that around if I were you someone might try and take it."

"Sorry," Rose said lowering the money. "I'll be careful."

He chuckled. "That's me, Augustus Sinclair provider of goods at a reasonable price, and givin' life lessons for free. Why don't you come with me to the front of the train we'll see about getting you back to your brother."

"You mean it?" Rose asked feeling hopeful.

"Well of course lil' missy," Sinclair told her with a smile. "You are a paying customer after all."

"You can actually make the train go back?" Rose asked as she entered the front with Sinclair.

"Well I think I can," he told her. "I do own the ol' girl after all."

"What about everyone else?" Rose asked him as he pressed some buttons on the control panel.

"Look out the window lil' missy," Sinclair gestured to the outside platform which was deserted. "You see any other passengers?"

"No."

"Well there you have it," Sinclair said as the train began moving back the way it came. "A Businessman such as myself has to know a good deal when he sees one gotta know to consider all the options rather than just stick to schedule, it's about pleasing the customer, givin' them the bang for their buck. And you lil' missy are my number one customer right now."

" _Consider all the options_?" She thought. " _That's good to know_."

Soon enough the train was pulling back to its platform in Ryan Amusements. "Here we are lil' missy," Sinclair said as he opened the door for and accepting her money. "Now go on and find your brother, he's probably worried sick about you."

Sure enough she spotted Harry slumped down by a wall his head hung low and his cotton candy lying forgotten besides him.

"Thank you mister."

"No thank you for the business lil' missy."

If it hadn't been for Sinclair she didn't know if she would have ever gotten back to Harry. The two of them promised that day that they would never get separated again.

* * *

The two of them walked back to the Fontaine house, and as always kept an eye open for Atlas. Again he was not there, just two men who looked extremely pale and disheveled.

"I can't it no more man!" One of them exclaimed. "I need ADAM!"

"Shut your mouth!" The other snapped. "I need ADAM too, but you don't see me complaining about it."

"We need a way to get it. We need a way to-," Harry saw the man spot him and rose as they were walking up the steps to the first floor. For some reason the way the man was looking at them didn't sit well with him. He felt a twisting in his stomach as well as a tingle on his spine. He grabbed Rose's hand and quickly led her back to the room where he locked the door.

"Those guys were creepy," Rose said as she climbed into the bottom bunk.

"They looked sick," Harry pointed out.

"Their sick so they're grouchy?"

"I guess so," Harry assumed as he climbed into the top bunk. "Good night."

"Night," Rose called back. Harry lay his head against the pillow and let sleep come over him.

His sleep didn't last long as he became aware of a sound from within the room followed by a scream from Rose. He quickly sat upright and looked down to see the two men from before grabbing at Rose and tying a gag around her.

"They still take little girls for those experiments. We trade her in for some ADAM," one man said his eyes bulging.

"Yeah," the other said. "Now let's get the fuck out of here."

"Hey!" Harry yelled as he jumped down from the top bunk. "What are you doing? Leave her alone!"

"Piss off you little shit," the crazy eyed one said as the made a move for the door still carrying a struggling Rose.

Harry ran forward and grabbed onto the arm of one of the men. "Put her down!" Harry yelled.

"Fuck you brat!" The man yelled and Harry felt something hit the back of his head hard and his vision went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing. **

* * *

Harry became aware of a searing pain in the back of his head, and felt tears brimming on his eyes because of it. Slowly he opened his eyes to his and Rose's room. He was the only one there, then that meant…

Despite the pain he felt in his head Harry forced himself to get up. He turned to the door and saw that the lock and knob looked to be broken, that's probably how the bad men got in. He ran out of the room through the hall and stopped when he reached the first floor balcony. _Where is she_? He worried to himself. He had to find her he had to.

He rushed down to the ground floor and began frantically searching for Rose. There were a few grownups milling about looking quite sullen and whenever he asked them if they had seen her they simply just shooed him away or ignored him completely.

This was not good. This wasn't good at all. The one person he was here with, the one person he considered his first friend was gone, taken right in front of him.

Where was Atlas? He was supposed to be a hero he could help for sure, he would find Rose, beat up the bad men, and bring her back safe and sound. That was what heroes did. And right now he could really use a hero.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry retreated back to the room where he and Rose used to share. He sat down on the bottom bunk where Rose had slept not too long ago and let the tears fall.

This was worse than the time they were separated in the fun park, that time it had been an accident and someone had helped Rose get back. Now Rose had been kidnapped and Harry didn't think a grownup would help her out this time.

For the first time since he was taken from the Dursey's house he felt alone. Alone and confined just like the cupboard he had been force to live in while he was with his relatives. He was alone just like then, the cupboard had only become a city. A city under the waves.

* * *

Even though nobody at the Fontaine House seemed willing to help Harry, that didn't stop him from taking a few Atlas posters lying around and writing on the back: Have you seen my sister?

He didn't have a picture to put up so he drew the best he could making sure to include black hair and green eyes covered by glasses. Harry also included the room he was living in so people could return her back and he hung those up wherever he could in the hopes that someone would see it and go and look for her.

If anyone actually took the time to read the posters Harry never knew as no one ever stopped by the room with Rose. It was worrying Harry to no end. Where did the bad men take her? Will I see her again? Will I be alone? Why don't those weird twins help? Those questions plagued Harry's mind day after day, the latter more than any.

It was because of those two that he and rose were even here. They said they would be back when they were needed, and Harry needed them a lot right now, so where were they?

Had they just forgotten about him and Rose? He sure hoped not as he walked down an empty hall near Apollo Square looking for spots to hang his posters up. And that's when he heard it.

It was a girl singing.

" _ **Mr. Bubbles, Mr. Bubbles,**_

 _ **Are you there? Are you there?**_

 _ **Come and give me lollies.**_

 _ **Come and give me toffee.**_

 _ **Teddy bears.**_

 _ **Teddy bears."**_

The singing sounded off. It was as if another voice was speaking at the same time as the girl giving it an other worldly sound.

* * *

Harry peeked around the corner where he heard the girl singing and his breath caught in his throat. The girl had her black hair tied in a ponytail, and was holding a pair of round glasses in her left hand, while she held a large needle like thing in her other. It was Rose.

He felt the need to go run out and hug her in happiness, but was stopped short when he saw what she was doing.

She stood next to a corpse slumped against the wall, a barrel of a shotgun in its mouth along with a large blood stain on the wall behind it. On the other side of the hall a second body lay on its stomach.

Rose took her needle device and plunged it into the corpse's stomach and Harry watched as a red liquid began to fill a bottle attached to the needle. Rose stabbed the corpse again and again until the bottle was full. She then raised it to her mouth and drank some it and giggled afterwards. What is wrong with her?

He watched as she began walking down the hall like nothing had happened, when all of a sudden the second body sprang to life and grabbed her ankle.

"Knew one of you would come by here," the not-so-dead man said. "Now give me the ADAM!" The man made a grab for the needle Rose was carrying.

" _ **Daddy**_!" Rose yelled.

 _Daddy_? Thought Harry. But they didn't have a-

" _ **MMROUGGGGHHH**_!" A whale like sound came from down the hall, and out of the darkness came a massive metal thing.

It was taller than anyone Harry had ever seen and it wore some kind of diving suit with multiple portholes on the face piece which were glowing red with anger. The thing raised its right hand which held a very large drill and bull charged the man that grabbed at Rose.

The drill slammed into the man going right through his chest and driving him against the wall. The beast activated the drill and it began spinning, creating an even larger hole in the man's chest as well as painting the wall with blood.

The violence didn't end there as the creature pulled its drill out and allowed the body to fall to the ground, and raising a heavily metal clad foot, brought it down on the man's head with a sickening crunch.

Harry stood stock still in fear of what he had just witnessed not even realizing that he had soiled himself. Rose however seemed to have quite the opposite reaction.

" _ **Yay! You're the best daddy Mr. Bubbles!**_ " At Roses voice "Mr. Bubbles'" portholes changed from glowing red to green and he hummed in contentment.

Rose began to sniff the air. " _ **More angels this way! Come on! Don't be a slowpoke**_." Rose began walking down the hall, but suddenly stopped. She turned around to face Harry and for the first time he got a clear look of her face.

She still had the same face, but she was now extremely pale, but it was her eyes that were truly different. They were yellow. Pure yellow. No iris, no pupil, just an ominous glowing yellow.

For a moment she stared at Harry, stared at him with her now yellow eyes. Then she smiled at him and sent a small wave with her hand that held her glasses. After she did that she continued walking down the hall with "Mr. Bubbles" slowly lumbering after her.

As for Harry he stood where he was. He didn't think he could walk if he tried. He vaguely remembered saying this place was like a dream when he first came here. He was wrong. This place wasn't a dream, it was the exact opposite.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how long he stood there, he wasn't even sure how he made it back to Fontaine's Home for the Poor, but he did know for sure that he would not be sleeping tonight. How could he after what he had just witnessed?

The body with its brain blown out, the giant needle, the giant Mr. Bubbles brutalizing the one man, and worst of all Rose smiling and laughing afterwards like it was a good thing before turning her ominous yellow gaze to look directly at him.

No.

No, he would not be sleeping at all tonight. And he didn't.

He spent the entire night sitting in fetal position on the bottom bunk occasionally rocking back and forth to keep himself moving and to keep himself awake as question after question rushed to his mind. But the one that he focused on more than any of the others was: Why was Rose the way she was?

When the bad men had first broken in he thought one of them might have said something about an experiment and someone named Adam. He didn't know an Adam or what an experiment was, but were they why Rose was all weird now?

Really he had no idea, and maybe it would be better if he never knew.

* * *

It had been roughly two days since Harry saw Rose as she was now, and he still had not slept at all since then, but he was starting to feel the effects of no sleep. His eyes and head felt heavy, he moved slowly when he walked with his feet barely lifting off of the ground.

The only reason why he was out and walking was because he was getting too hungry to just sit around and force himself to stay awake. Slowly and lazily he slugged his way to the Circus of Values vending machine he and Rose had first visited.

As he got there he took notice of a television screen that had been placed above the machine. He looked up at the screen after buying a pep bar and saw that the words: Please Stand By, illuminated the screen as well as what looked like a picture of a lighthouse.

Harry was about to walk away when he heard a voice speak from the television.

" _Good evening my friends_ ," the voice said. Harry turned back to face the screen. On it was the image of a man wearing a fine suit with a neatly trimmed moustache. He recognized the man from the ride he and Rose had been on at the fun park. It was the city's founder: Andrew Ryan.

" _I hope you are enjoying your New Year's Eve celebration_ ," Ryan continued. " _It has been a year of trials… for us all. Tonight I wish to remind each of you that Rapture is_ your _city. It was your strength of will that brought you here, and with that strength you_ shall _rebuild. And so, Andrew Ryan offers you a toast."_ The screen showed Ryan raise a glass. " _To Rapture. Nineteen fifty-nine. May it be our finest year_."

After that the screen faded to white as a female's voice began to speak over the PA system. " _Get the most out of your New Year's celebration_ ," the woman said. " _Make sure to visit Rapture's finest places such as the Silver Fin and Kashmir Restaurants, or maybe pay a visit to Fort Frolic and enjoy a wonderful evening with Sander Cohen_."

The voice began listing off other names of places to visit, but Harry wasn't really listening at that point. Was it really the New Year already? He didn't really have a good grasp on the concept of timebut he didn't think a year was that short. He and Rose had only been here a few weeks at most. _I wonder if Rose is spending it with Mr. Bubbles?_ Harry thought to himself only having a small understanding of what New Year's was.

* * *

Instead of heading back to the Fontaine House Harry opted to walk around. He knew that people like the Dursley's said that New Year's was a time to spend with the family, and it would feel weird of he was spending it alone in the room he and Rose used to share.

As he walked he saw men in nice tuxedos and women in elaborate dresses walking about laughing to each other seemingly without a care in the world. Harry didn't know why but he felt a bit mad at them. Didn't they know what happened to his sister? Did they know about Mr. Bubbles? How could they be this happy?

He didn't know how far or long he walked but he found himself standing in an atrium of some kind, a sign above him pointed up to the Kashmir Restaurant. He couldn't see the people inside, but he could hear the talking and laughing from down where he stood. They sounded like they were having a good time.

His stomach grumbled. Maybe he could eat there? He had some money left after all. He could- _Blam! Blam! Blam!_

Harry became startled at the loud noises that came from above. The laughing he had heard from the restaurant was now replaced by gunshots and screaming.

"Down with Ryan!" He heard someone yell.

"Long live Atlas!"

A sea of people came running out of the restaurant from above. A man in a tuxedo rolled up his sleeve and pulled out a needle filled with a red liquid like the one Rose carried only smaller. Before he could inject it bullets riddled his body and he fell off the balcony dead in front of Harry who quickly threw up his pep bar at the sight.

Back above another man pulled out a needle like the one that now lay in front of Harry and injected himself with it. Harry saw the man's hands become engulfed in flame. The man pointed his hand at a woman wearing a fur coat and with a snap of his fingers she was set ablaze.

"How do ya like that ya rich bitch!" He shouted in glee as he sent more fire at the fleeing people.

 _The needle gives them power_? Harry thought as he looked at the dead body in front of him. He reached out and grabbed the needle before hurrying off in the opposite direction of the Kashmir Restaurant.

* * *

He ran to the nearest bulkhead which opened at his approach and found himself in a hall that led to the Welcome center as well as a bathysphere port. Now all he had to do was-

"Well what do we have here?" a voice from behind stopped Harry dead in his tracks. He had heard that voice before. Slowly turning around he came face to face with one of the men who had kidnapped Rose. The one with the crazy eyes, only if anything he looked even crazier now. "If it ain't the fuckin' brat."

A lump appeared in Harry's throat as he began to back away. "S-stay away." He said.

"Aw I ain't gonna hurt ya," the man said. "Just want your ADAM is all. Now give it here!" He suddenly lunged directly at Harry.

Harry wasn't sure but time seemed to slow down, almost to a snail's pace. Was he about to die. Almost like it had a mind of its own his hand clutched the needle and brought it to his wrist.

A searing pain flooded his senses. It was like a thousand hot needles had pierced his skin and were beginning to dig their way into his very bones. As the man got closer Harry felt a feeling of some kind overwhelm him and somehow raised his left hand which released a blast of lightning directly at his assailant.

The lightning struck and Harry collapsed from the pain. He could only stare up at the man as he writhed in pain from the lightning. Surprisingly the man still stood, while Harry felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

As the man reached for Harry a gunshot rang out, and the man fell over dead. The last thing Harry saw before his vision faded to black was the image of a woman walking over to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

Light. That's what Harry saw as he began to open his eyes, and was greeted with the sight of an almost blinding white light.

Is he dead? Is this where people go when they die? If it was then why did it feel like he was lying in a soft bed? He blinked a couple of times in an attempt to make the light above him seem a little less bright than it actually was and he made an attempt to stand up.

As soon as he did he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and push him back down. "Easy now child," an accented woman's voice told him. "It vould not be vise to be pushing yourself."

Harry turned his head in the direction the voice was coming from. Blinking a few times to rid his vision of spots caused by the bright light, Harry was able to see that there was a woman standing next to where he lay. Her hair was brown with a few grey streaks near her roots, and bags hung under her tired green eyes.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked. His voice was much more tired than he thought. "What is this place?"

"My name is Brigid Tenenbaum child, and ve are in a safe house beneath Olympus Heights," she answered. "And you, you must rest."

Rest? Why did he need to rest? What happened to him? What happened to-, "The man!" Harry exclaimed.

"Vhat man child?" Tenenbaum asked.

"The one who came after me," Harry told her.

"He vas not a man child, not any more," Tenenbaum said as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "He vas a splicer." Tenenbaum exhaled away from Harry making sure none of the smoke came his way.

"Splicer?" Harry asked even more confused now.

"Ja. A splicer is a person who has their mind consumed by ADAM. They are more monster than they are man."

There was that name again. "Who is Adam?" Harry asked.

"Not who child, vhat." Tenenabum inhaled on her cigearette. "ADAM is a miracle drug it vorks at the cellular level to fix, repair, and re-grow damaged cells. It can alter one's genetic code to be rewritten entirely."

"Huh?" Harry asked not even understanding half of what Tenenbaum just said.

"Forgive me child," she apologized. "My scientific side got the best of me. In simplest of terms it is a drug that can do just about anything. Including giving people certain powers much like yourself."

"What do you-," Harry looked at his hand and for a brief second his veins seemed to glow an electric blue and felt his arm get a static feeling. "W-wha's wrong with me?!"

"That needle you used on yourself that vas a plasmid," Tenenbaum calmly answered. "ADAM powers plasmids, and you injected yourself with a dosage that vould kill someone of your age and size. Instead it knock you out for four days. It is a miracle you still breathe." She said it without any sugarcoating, she simply said it as it was. "

"I… should be dead?"

"Ja. Like I say it is miracle you are not. Almost like something vas protecting you."

"Like what?"

"I do not know child," she told him truthfully. "All I know is for now you are safe and that you must rest." She turned the light above him off and turned a light that was on the nightstand next to him on. This one was much less bright.

"Can I ask one more question?" Harry asked.

"You just did, but ja, you may."

"Why did you save me?"

"Because child; I have seen enough young lives stolen."

* * *

The next day Tenenbaum insisted on taking a blood sample from Harry to see if she could determine how the amount of ADAM he took did not kill him. Harry himself was very much relieved that the needle Tenenbaum used was regular sized and nowhere near as big as the one Rose used. Speaking of Rose…

"I need to find my sister," Harry told Tenenbaum.

"You have a sister child?"

"Yes bad men came and took her," Harry explained. "One day I saw her but she looked really scary. Her eyes were yellow and she was calling this monster daddy."

"…" Tenenbaum said nothing. She pulled out another cigarette and lit it, her hand shaking ever so slightly. She walked away from Harry's bed and to her adjacent office within the safe house.

"Come child," she called from her office. Harry jumped out of the bed he was in and followed her inside.

Her office was a bit small, but it was still able to house a bed, a desk, and multiple monitors that hung on one wall. Tenenbaum picked up a remote and the monitors came to life showing different views and points of the city of Rapture.

"What is this?" Harry asked as he stared at the images on screen.

"I have gained access to a few security cameras placed around the city," Tenenbaum answered. Harry saw that one monitor was showing nothing but static.

"What is wrong with that one?" He asked.

"That camera is Fort Frolic," Tenenbaum said. "It vould appear Cohen does not vant anyone to see vhat he is doing there. These cameras however I still have access to."

"Why are you showing me cameras?" Harry asked not understanding why she called him in here.

"Vould you recognize your sister if you saw her now?" Tenenbaum asked to which Harry responded with a nod. "Then these cameras vill give you a chance. Just know that with civil var in swing chances of finding her are slim. Both Ryan and Atlas' sides will be splicing."

"But… Atlas is the good guy," Harry said.

"*sigh* If only the vorld vere so black and vhite child," Tenenbaum said sullenly. "Neither side is truly good or evil. They are just men vith different views. Look for your sister on camera, but do not get your hopes up."

* * *

For hours Harry sat there looking at monitor after monitor hoping to catch a glimpse of Rose. He saw people setting up what looked like gun turrets, people buying plasmids from machines, and a large mass of people gathered in Apollo Square.

He kept looking and looking until, "There she is!" He exclaimed pointing to a camera that showed the Medical Pavilion.

"Are you sure child?"

She was holding a pair of thick glasses in her left hand. "Yes." Harry watched as Rose walked over to a body lying on the floor and began to stab it with her giant needle. Mr. Bubbles lumbered into the frame and stood protectively over her as she stabbed the body.

"Why is she like that now?" Harry asked relieved to see her alive, but also sad that she was now the way she was.

"She is a Little Sister now," Tenenbaum said with a hint of remorse that Harry did not pick up on.

"We are the same age."

"Not like that child, that is vhat she is called now. A Little Sister is a girl who has a slug put inside if their body."

"That's gross!" Harry stated.

"Ja, but slug produce ADAM vhich the city runs on. She finds a body takes its ADAM, drinks it and makes even more," Tenenbaum explained. "It is vhy she is vhat she is. She is an ADAM factory."

"Why would someone do that to her?! And what is that monster?"

"Little girls produce the most ADAM," Tenenbaum answered. "And you now know this city is crazy for ADAM. As for the brute, he is a Big Daddy. She gathers ADAM he keeps her safe."

"We don't have a dad," Harry told her.

"He is not really her father," Tenenbaum confirmed. "But he believes he is, and she believes it too. Their minds have been twisted and varped into believing so. Any trace of who there vere is gone."

"She waved at me," Harry recalled.

"Vhat?"

"When I first saw her, she smiled and waved at me," Harry told her.

"That… that should not be possible. I've seen Little Sisters walk past their own parents without any recognition."

"It's true," Harry said wanting her to believe him. "Can anyone fix her?"

"I do not know child," she answered truthfully. "Really I cannot tell you for sure, but with ADAM anything is possible."

* * *

For the next few hours Tenenbaum sat thinking while Harry continued to watch the screens for his sister. _Could she have really remembered him_? Tenenbaum thought to herself.

It didn't seem possible but then again the boy had survived an ADAM injection that would kill someone his size and age. Just what was it about him. Could the girl be the same? Were the both of them in some aspect immune to the affects of ADAM? And could the girl be cured?

The slug and the girl now share a symbiotic relationship, to harvest the slug would mean the death of the host. There had to be a way to cure the little one's without harvesting the slug. If there was… well she certainly had her work cut out for her. She owed the girls to at least try to find out. She was after all why they were like they way they were.

True she might not have done the experiments on all of them, but she was the one who discovered the slug and ADAM, she went to Fontaine who began to develop the plasmids, so to an extent it was her fault, and she knew she would have to tell Harry eventually. She wouldn't blame him if he thought her a monster and hated her. She knew what she was.

Looking over she saw that Harry had fallen asleep where he sat looking at the monitors. She picked him up and carried him back to the bed he had been in the day before.

Putting him down in the bed she brushed a few strands of his hair out of his eyes, catching a glimpse of a lightning shaped scar on his head. "Vhy must it always be the children? Countless countries above, back in the Nazi prison camp, here. Vhy must it alvays be the children who suffer most?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

Rapture 1960

* * *

It had been over a year since Tenenbaum had taken Harry into her safehouse beneath Olympus Heights. In that year Tenenbaum had yet to determine what it was that made Harry immune to the ADAM effects. She had used a bunch of big scientific words that went right over his head, and in the end decided to just say that something in his DNA remained an anomaly.

Together Tenenbaum and Harry managed to get their hands on a few more plasmids such as Incinerate, Telekinesis, and Winter Blast. However having access to these new plasmids did not permit Harry being able to leave the safe house as Tenenbaum stated that the city's inhabitants would most likely kill him if given the chance, and if he ever was to leave he was to have a shortwave radio on his person at all times. Said radio was tuned to one in Tenenbaum's office so he could always contact her. She made a special point to state that the Medical Pavilion and Fort Frolic were strictly off limits due to the inhabitants.

A few things Harry learned while living with Tenenbaum was that she was a very direct person. She would answer all his questions honestly no matter how horrible the answer was, and if she didn't give a direct answer she would have him to and figure it out on his own. She said that way it helped him make his own opinion on a subject.

The other thing was that despite her scientific mind and blunt nature, she was also a caring person. A few days after he had woken up after the New Year's disaster Tenenbaum had sat him down in a chair and pulled out a pair of scissors.

"You need a haircut," She had told him. "It is much too long for a boy."

She also made a habit of complaining about his skinny frame. "Who has been feeding you? You look like a twig."

And of course she always let him watch the security cameras so he would always know where Rose was. The only problem with that was the cameras did not cover the entire city.

"What if she's in that frolic place?" Harry had asked. "Do we try and help her?"

"Nein," Tenenbaum had answered back. "If you believe in a god pray to them for her safety, but do ever go there." Harry could only nod while wondering what was so bad about Fort Frolic.

* * *

In recent days however Tenenbaum was spending much of her time in her office and doing research, into what Harry wasn't exactly sure, all she told him was that he would be finding out soon enough. He hadn't thought too much about it until he woke up to find she was not in the safe house.

He went to her office and checked the security cameras for her and saw that she was just now returning to the safe house.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

Instead of answering she handed him a bottle of what looked like perfume. "Spray this around the vents, the round ones."

He knew what vents she meant he saw Rose climb into them after she was done stabbing bodies with her needle. All Little Sisters used them to safely move around the city. "What is it?"

"It is Big Daddy pheromone. Now go and spray."

Harry did as he was told and sprayed the bottle near the vents. "I don't smell anything," Harry told her.

"The scent is not for you or me child," she told him. "It is made for those who are close to the golems. To lure them here."

The Little Sisters.

"Does this mean Rose-," he was cut off as he heard rumbling coming from the circular hole in the wall. Something or someone was coming. Harry felt his heart begin to beat rapidly as he spotted a head of black hair poke out of the vent.

The girl hung from the vent before letting go and landing on the ground and turning to face Harry. He was met with the sight of a black haired, pale skinned, brown eyed girl a few years older than himself.

"You're not Rose," Harry said disappointed.

"No," she said. "I'm Masha."

"Oh," was all Harry could say still disappointed. "I'm Harry."

"You look like Rose you know," Masha told him.

"You know here?" he asked suddenly interested.

"I met her at the orphanage," Masha explained. "She talked a lot with Eleanor."

"Is she okay?" Harry asked. "What orphanage? Who is Eleanor?"

"Enough of your questioning child," Tenenbaum chided him. "The girl must be tired and needs rest. Come little one, I have a bed ready for you."

"Okay mama Tenenbaum," Masha said following the woman. Harry would ask how she knew Tenenbaum but the woman would only tell him no more questions.

* * *

After Masha was asleep on one of the beds Tenenbaum began to explain the situation to Harry. Apparently a plane had crashed in the ocean above and a sole survivor was now stuck in the city. Tenenbaum had been watching his movements on her monitors and when he was in a position to harvest Masha she told him there was another way.

Tenenbaum had found a cure for the Little Sisters. She had Harry spray the vents so the girl would find her way to the safe house.

After hearing what Tenenbaum had to say Harry went from vent to vent in the safe house constantly walking back and forth hoping that Rose would come out. After about an hour or so another girl emerged from the vents.

She was a brown haired blue eyed girl named Leta, and following after her about half an hour later was a blonde girl with blue eyes named Sally.

Harry began to tire from walking back and forth. If he were to just rest his eyes for a moment…

* * *

"Vake up child," Tenenbaum's said snapping him out of his daze. "Come with me. There is something I vant you to see." She led the way to her office and pointed to a monitor.

It was Rose. She stood above her Big Daddy as it lay upon the ground covered in scorch and burn marks. Someone had managed to take it down for good. But what caught Harry's attention was the man that was approaching from the corner of the screen.

He was tall probably an inch or two above six foot; he had light brown hair and green eyes, and wore a white cable-knit sweater. He walked calmly up to the weeping Rose and picked her up. Harry wasn't sure but he thought he saw a tattoo on the man's wrist that looked like chains.

Despite Rose's clear protests to being picked up the man slowly reached a hand toward her forehead. The veins in the man's hand glowed and after a moment he set Rose down on the ground. The man watched as Rose scampered off to a vent before walking away himself.

"You see child?" Tenenbaum asked. Harry nodded feeling a swirl of emotions welling up in him, specifically around his eyes. He heard a clanging coming from one of the vents and he rushed right towards it.

As soon as Rose climbed out Harry trapped her in a hug. He felt tears start to run down his face as well as the feeling of Roses bringing her arms up to hug him as well.

Whoever that man had been Harry owed him a thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

Harry insisted on staying by Rose's side even as Tenenbaum treated her for any sicknesses she might have developed from the process of being turned into a Little Sister. He had been away from her for almost two years and he wanted to make up for that lost time as soon as he could.

He told her of how he met Tenenbaum and of some of the plasmids that he now had access to, and Rose told him about her experience as a Little Sister.

After the men had taken her that night she was brought to some kind of lab where a creepy scientist put the slug in her. "It was like I was in some kind of dream," Rose described. "Everything was bright, people looked happy, the city didn't leak, and I saw someone who looked like dad."

"We didn't know our parents," Harry told her.

"I know," Rose confirmed. "But to me Mr. Bubbles looked like how I think dad would look."

Harry took a moment to try and picture how his dad would look but drew a blank. Did his dad have messy hair like himself? What color was his hair, or his eyes for that matter? "Do you… remember what he looked like?"

"He looked… kinda like us I guess," Rose answered. "His eyes were different."

"How different?"

"They were yellow."

To that Harry had no response. Instead he let her tell him more about what she had been doing in the time they had been separated. Rose told him that she recognized some of the other girls that were with them now, except for one named Eleanor.

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

"I met her when we gathered ADAM," Rose answered him. "Her daddy was a lot bigger than Mr. B."

* * *

After about a half an hour later Tenenbaum deemed Rose as fit as she could be considering how recently she was reverted back to normal and gave her the clear to get out of bed. As Rose did so Harry noticed a two things.

The first being was that when Rose put her glasses on she made a squinty face before taking them off and setting them on the bed.

The second being was that she was now an inch or so taller than he was. Before they had both been exactly the same height, but now…

Tenenbaum saw Harry realize the new physical development and decided to ease his confusion. "Possible side effect from the ADAM."

"I thought you said she was all healthy," Harry argued.

"She is," Tenenbaum said. "She now no longer needs glasses to see, and by the look of things might have bit of an athletic edge, no?"

Harry pouted a little. She might be taller but he has plasmids. Although it would be good to be tall too.

Harry's reunion was cut short by a _Ba-Boom_!

The whole city seemed to shake and the lights began to flicker on and off like something was wrong with the power. Tenenbaum recovered from the shock first and rushed into her office to check the monitors.

"What is it?!" Harry asked fearfully as the city continued to shake. "What's wrong?!"

"It must be Ryan," Tenenbaum answered. "It vould seem he vould rather see the city destroyed than fall to someone else. Ve must act quickly if he is to survive."

"If Andrew Ryan is to survive?" Harry asked confused.

"Not that Ryan," was Tenenbaum's cryptic answer. She turned to the girls. "Listen little ones, here is vhat I need you to do."

* * *

Rose held the radio Tenenbaum had given her and the other two girls listening to her voice on the other side as she guided them through the vents. These were regular and could fit a grown man inside as opposed to the kind specifically made for Little Sisters. " _Up ahead you vill be met with another vent. Go right then left, Ryan's office vill be right up ahead_ ," Tenenbaum ordered from over the radio.

The three girls did as they were told and found themselves faced with an exit grate. Together Rose and Masha pushed forward and the grate fell off. They were just outside the office of Andrew Ryan, who currently lay off to the right, a golf club protruding from his skull.

Rose's attention was drawn away from the body as gunshots began to ring out from further on ahead. Security bots came flying down and fired their guns on… him.

It was him. The man who saved her from her life as a Little Sister. His left hand glowed blue with electricity as he sent a bolt straight at one of the bots which then fell to the ground. He fired a few shots at another from his revolver until the bot got close enough for him to hit with a monkey wrench.

"This way mister!" Masha called out to him. The man spotted where they were and ran over to the vent as more security bots flew in. After the man climbed in Rose grabbed the grate and put it back in place so no bot would fly in after them.

Things seemed to be going fine until Rose heard the vent begin to creak. Before she could call out a warning part of the vent collapsed, the part where her savior was walking. He let out a yell as he fell down which was followed by an almost comical: "Oof!"

Rose and Masha peered down to where he had fallen and could just make out his outline in the darkness below. "Mama Tenenbaum," Rose said through the radio. "We have a problem."

* * *

Tenenbaum told the girls to stay where they were as she sent Harry to find them. Soon after Rose heard the sound of hands and feet walking on the metal of the vent and turning the corner was her brother. Masha pointed down to where the man lay, and her brother put his Telekinesis plasmid to good use as he was able to lift his unconscious body up to their vent. It took some time but they managed to drag the man's pone form back to Tenenbaum's safe house.

As soon as they emerged from the vents with the man Tenenbaum prepped a bed and told helped hoist his body up on it. Both Harry and Rose were able to get a clear view of the chain tattoos he had on his wrists while doing so.

"Will he be okay?" Rose asked.

"Physically yes," Tenenbaum answered. "It is his mind that vorries me." She turned to the children that had gathered around the man's bed. "I need space, go back to your beds for now and let me vork on him."

The children nodded and walked off. Harry however hesitated as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the man who saved his sister. "Thank you," he said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

Rapture 1968

They could have left. They could have left Rapture eight years ago when that man, Jack as Tenenbaum told them his name was, defeated the new ruler of Rapture and took five former Little Sisters, three of which included Masha, Leta, and Sally, back to the surface. Sally had whispered something in Jack's ear, Harry could only distinguish the word "woman" but no name, but Jack promised to check on it before they left for good.

They could have left with him but when Harry asked Tenenbaum if she was going too she had simply said: "One day I vill child. One day. But for now the city needs me. The other little ones need me. And I owe it to them to stay."

The two Potter's decided against going with Jack and the others and chose to stay with Tenenbaum. They knew it wasn't the smartest choice, it wasn't the best choice, but after all Tenenbaum did for them they owed her as well.

Now it had been ten years. Ten years since they first arrived in the hellish city beneath the sea, at this point in time most of Rapture's citizens were either dead, or too spliced to even be called human anymore. It would seem the only sane people left were themselves and Tenenbaum.

Over the eight years after Jack's departure the Potter's began to notice a change within the city. Butterflies were painted on walls, along with writing that said: Lamb is Watching, and We Will be Reborn. But the strangest thing of that had changed over the years was when Harry and Rose spotted a Little Sister.

"How can there be more Little Sisters?" Rose had asked Tenenbaum.

"It vould appear Sophia Lamb has taken control of this city, and restarted the Little Sister program," Tenenbaum stated.

"I thought Jack saved the Little Sisters," Harry had said.

"He did, these girls were taken from the surface."

Alongside that shocking revelation came another, the Big Sister.

* * *

A Big Sister is what a Little Sister becomes when they get too old to gather ADAM, and instead serve as improved models of the Big Daddy's. Tenenbaum told them that the new suits were being kept in the lower half of Point Prometheus, and together Harry and Rose were able to get their hands on one. It hadn't been easy, Harry had to zap security cameras, and mounted defense guns, as well as a few splicers that had been wandering around the area.

The suit was very reminiscent of a Big Daddy suit only less bulky and more mobile. The helmet only had one porthole, but it had an addition of a harpoon like weapon as well as an upgraded Little Sister needle. "I was really hoping I had seen the last of these needles," Rose remarked.

After that Tenenbaum had told Rose that she should be able to wear the suit seeing as that there were still some traces of ADAM in her blood from her time as a Little Sister. As for Harry Tenenbaum had given him two things, the first being the plasmid she had given Jack; the one that could cure Little Sisters. The second was an injection of the ADAM slug's cells.

"This injection mixed with the anomaly in your genes vill make for ADAM production muck like your sister. I vill spare you the scientific details, just know that your ADAM vill be self produced in your body now."

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed. "I won't need to keep sticking myself with needles I can just keep- ow!"

Tenenbaum had pinched his ear. "Do not go and get cocky. Just because you have self sustaining ADAM now does not make you invincible. The more you keep using your plasmids the more you vill tire. You are no longer a child, you are a young man now, do not go around and act like one."

"I… I'm sorry Mama Tenenbaum."

They both knew Tenenbaum wasn't their mother but that didn't stop them from calling her by that title. It was hard not to considering all she had done for the two of them.

With their new Gifts the two teens would set off into the city to rescue any Little Sister they came across. Working together Rose would don her Big Sister suit and swipe the girl from the watchful eye of the Big Daddy and rendezvous with Harry at a safe location where he would cure the girl. They did this because Tenenbaum expressed her concerns that as capable as they may be they were still no match for a fully enraged Big Daddy.

The two of them continued this routine until Tenenbaum came to them one day with some very important news.

* * *

"The time has come," She told them. "Ve are leaving this place once and for all."

"But there are still Little Sisters," Harry told her. "What about them?"

"That task is now up to Subject Delta," Tenenbaum told him.

"Who is that?" Rose asked.

"I thought you vould know child, he is Eleanor's Big Daddy."

"So we're really just leaving?" Harry asked.

"It vill not be so simple. Lamb has the bathyspheres locked down but there is one thing she hasn't accounted for."

"What's that?" both asked as Tenenbaum pulled out a golden key.

"This is my genetic key," she explained. "I vas listed as being one of Rapture's best and brightest and this gives me access to bathyspheres even if they are locked down."

"So we put that in a bathysphere and leave?"

"Nein, to accomplish this ve vill need to put it in the bathysphere central command computer. A place vhich Lamb now controls."

"And I guess we have to go and put the key in ourselves?"

"Ja," Tenenbaum answered truthfully. "I am sorry to put you two in this kind of danger."

"It can't be that bad," Harry stated. "We've survived for this long."

"This time vill be different. This time much blood vill be shed. For persons so young to do so…"

Rose put a hand on Tenenbaum's shoulder. "It'll be okay Mama Tenenbaum. I don't think either of us expected to survive without having to kill at one point."

"The first time you saved me you had to shoot that one man," Harry pointed out. "That didn't make you a bad person and… we won't let it make us bad people either."

"...The two of you are truly something."

* * *

With bathysphere travel cut off for the moment Tenenbaum turned on her shortwave radio. "I have managed to get into contact vith an old associate. He vill be able to get you to the bathysphere central command."

An unmistakable accented voice began speaking through the radio, " _Alright now, I'm at the Metro station just above your location, the ol' sport just got off_." Rose recognized the voice as being that of Augustus Sinclair.

Harry and Rose proceeded up to the Rapture Metro where Sinclair waited for them with his train. "Well what do we have here?" Sinclair asked as he exited the train. "A fine young man and… a Big Sister?"

Rose reached up and removed the helmet from her head. "It's me Mr. Sinclair."

Recognition worked its way across Sinclair's face. "Well I'll be a son of a gun. If it ain't the lil' missy. Although I can't really call you lil' now can I if you're as tall as I am, can I?"

Rose smiled and nodded she had grown quite a bit since they last met. She was taller for sure, but Sinclair didn't seem all too different. His hair was still dark, but he did have a few wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, while his belly was a bit rounder than it had been before. He had aged quite well as opposed to Tenenbaum who had long since lost the brown color of her hair.

"And I take it you must be her brother?" Sinclair asked Harry who nodded.

"I'm Harry."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance sport. Names Augustus Sinclair," he paused, "esquire. Now how's about we get a move on? Lamb knows I'm helping the ol' sport so it's best not to stay here long." They both agreed and climbed aboard the train to the bathysphere control center.

"So why are you helping us and Mama Tenenbaum?" Harry asked as the train moved its way towards the control center.

"Well kid the waves of Rapture, they are a turnin'," Sinclair stated. "And the ol' sport I'm currently working with is the cause for most of 'em. Besides, I never really agree with Lamb's whole idea of 'The Rapture Family' and 'giving up one's self' and all that."

"Why is Lamb even doing this anyways?" Rose asked. "Why take over and start kidnapping girls from the surface?"

"Power missy, power," Sinclair said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't be fooled by any of those 'Needs of the many' or 'Greater Good' nonsense. I've been in business long enough to know their just shams."

"You really believe that?" Rose asked.

"Like I said before missy, life lessons for free."

After a few more minutes of travel the train pulled its way into the station of the bathysphere central command. "Here we are young sir and miss," Sinclair said as he opened the door of the train for them. "Bathysphere control center."

"Thank you Mr. Sinclair," Rose said as she put her helmet on to complete her suit.

"I wouldn't thank me just yet missy," Sinclair told her. "I expect you're about to walk into a fight something fierce right?" they nodded. "Well then best take this." Sinclair handed Harry a pistol. "Anything happens to either of you and ol' Tenenbaum will chew my head off. Woman's got a fire in her that's for sure." With that Sinclair gave them a nod and a wave before boarding his train once again.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked as his hand crackled with lightning.

"I think you know the answer to that." They nodded to each other and walked toward the bulkhead that led into the command center.

* * *

As soon as they entered Rose put a hand out in front of him and pointed up. Harry followed her finger to see a security camera directly above them, one step further and they would have been spotted. Before doing anything Harry took a moment to observe the surroundings.

The control center consisted of two floors, the first housed spare spheres as well as their ports, while to the right a set of stairs led up to an observation room where the controls most likely were.

He heard talking on their current floor and assumed they must be splicers. From the multiple voices he heard it would be a good guess to assume at least five of six. He looked to the left and saw a large stack of crates and oil barrels, just out of the cameras range too. A plan started to come to mind so he pointed to Rose and then at the crates and pointed to himself and towards the stairs. Rose nodded in understanding and assumed a running position.

Harry fired a small burst of lightning at the camera to momentarily disable it. Rose took off for the crates and barrels while he made a break for the stairs. Moving quickly and quietly Harry made his way into the control room.

Inside Harry was met with the sight a corpse with a bashed in skull slumped next to a closed door, and if the broken window that looked down to the lower floor was any indication, someone had viciously beat his head against it.

Apart from the grisly scene the room also provided Harry with a view of the whole lower floor. From his new perspective he saw that there were indeed six splicers, but that wasn't all, the floor was partially flooded, and three of the splicers were gathered around an oil barrel that looked to have a leak in it. He could use that to his advantage, but first things first. He took out Tenenbaum's genetic key and placed it in its designated slot.

As the computer began to process the key Harry turned his attention back down below. Once the machine was done processing the key Tenenbaum would be coming to them in a sphere so these splicers couldn't be here. Harry began to rub his fingers together and felt the heat of Incinerate envelop his hand. Pointing down towards the barrel that was leaking Harry snapped his fingers.

It happened in an instant. The barrel and the three splicers were set ablaze. The other three were caught off guard as Rose jumped out from her hiding place and quickly sprinted towards one of them, impaling the splicer with her harpoon and needle, lifting his body off the ground and throwing it towards the other two.

Harry was left dumbfounded at Rose's display. Was she really that fast and strong? He was so focused on her fight that he barely registered the sound of the door opening behind him until it was too late.

A large meaty hand grabbed Harry by the back of his shirt and he found himself tossed out the broken window and onto the first floor, a pain finding its way towards his ribs. With a bit of effort Harry was able to turn himself onto his back and saw who, or rather what had thrown him.

It was a splicer, but not just any splicer. This one was taller, tall enough to be the size of a Big Daddy, and its muscles were bulging as it ran down the stairs to where Harry was currently sprawled on the ground. It was a brute.

The brute lumbered its way towards Harry stepping into the partially flooded area of the floor as he did so. This gave Harry just the opportunity he needed. He quickly switched to Electro-bolt and electrocuted the water in which the brute now stood.

He watched as the brutes body began to convulse from the shock and he switched his plasmid yet again, this time to Winter Blast. His shot was right on the money as a coating of ice began to envelop the brute's body.

Before he could rise up and shoot it with Sinclair's gun he caught sight of a blur in the corner of his eye as it rushed towards the brute. Rose. She jammed her harpoon straight through the still frozen brute's skull, and in a fluid motion twisted her harpoon and pulled his head clean off his shoulders.

Looking over his shoulder he saw the bloody remains of the last three splicers. Is she really this strong?

"Are you alright?" She asked from beneath her helmet.

"Y-yeah," Harry said as he shakily rose to his feet. "Yeah I will be. How about you?"

"Fine considering I just killed four people."

"It had to happen," Harry rationalized not just for her but himself as well.

"Yeah, yeah I guess."

" _You have done it_?" Tenenbaum's voice spoke from over the radio.

"Yes," Harry answered. "They should be good to go."

" _That is good. I vill arrive in one from Minerva's Den vith another who vill be joining us. But ve must leave quickly as soon as Lamb finds out the spheres are back online she vill shut them off again_."

"So we're really leaving?" Rose asked as they waited for Tenenbaum's bathysphere to arrive.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "But it kind of feels like…,"

"Like we're not?"

"Yeah. That."

* * *

They heard the sound of water sloshing and turned to see a bathysphere coming up to dock in one of the empty holes. The two Potter's approached and the glass door swung open to allow them entry which they gratefully accepted. "You have done vell little ones," Tenenbaum said as she pulled the lever for the bathysphere to ascend to the surface, but her words fell on deaf ears as the two of them were more focused on the spheres other inhabitant.

It was a Big Daddy.

Both Harry and Rose just stared at the behemoth that sat next to Tenenbaum. "Do not be afraid you two," Tenenbaum told them. "He is not like the others. He is an Alpha Series. Subject Sigma, but you may call him by his real name: Charles Milton Porter."

 _He looks like Eleanor's dad_ , Rose thought to herself. The only real difference she could see was that instead of a triangle on the back of his armored hand he had what looked like the letter E.

"Dr. Porter has codes that can help me reverse the process that made him a Big Daddy," Tenenbaum explained. "I can help him back to his old self."

"Uh huh," Harry said as they both stared awkwardly at the golem version of Dr. Porter, at least until the sphere broke the surface of the water near a lighthouse. Both Harry and Rose shielded their eyes because of the sunlight.

Sunlight.

It was something that never reached Rapture and the two of them had almost forgotten what it was. And it was something the two of them would cherish from now on. After ten years they were out. They could just forget about Rapture now they were free. Free from the living nightmare they had been trapped in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

London 1968

After escaping Rapture for good the four began making their new lives in London England. Tenenbaum was able to undo the Big Daddy process on Dr. Porter and he was revealed to be a middle aged man with a salt and pepper beard under his armored skin. Part of the reason they had all chosen London was because of Dr. Porter as his wife had been killed in the London Blitz, and he wished to remain close to her final resting place.

Tenenbaum took this opportunity to open an orphanage on the outskirt of the city for children of all ages. Dr. Porter and the Potters helped around the orphanage, with Porter helping to pay the bills thanks to his new job as a teacher. Tenenbaum also took the liberty of enrolling both Potter's in a decent public school as she would not have them letting their minds going to waste.

As for Harry and Rose they couldn't be happier. They were doing well in all their classes, they enjoyed helping out at the orphanage, Rapture was just a bad dream that they could forget all about, and they had each other. For now all was right in their world. At least until Halloween came around.

* * *

Neither Harry nor Rose could explain it but when they woke up on that rainy Halloween morning they both felt an incredible stomach pain as well as a throbbing headache. "Ugh," Rose said.

"Yeah I know," Harry agreed as he clutched his stomach. "I don't feel good either."

"Let's go ask Mama Tenenbaum." Harry nodded and the two of them went downstairs to find their surrogate mother figure talking on the phone.

"Ja," she said to the person over the line. "I vill tell them. Thank you."

"Who was that?" Harry asked momentarily forgetting his discomfort as it became replace with curiosity.

"It vas a long distance call to America," Tenenbaum told him. "It vas Eleanor."

That caught Rose's attention. "She made it out?"

"Ja. She told me Delta came to get her along vith the rest of the little ones and Sincliar. She used a lifeboat to escape to the surface vith the little ones. Delta and Sinclair did not make it."

Rose felt a pang in her chest. Sinclair was… dead?

She didn't claim to know the man very well, but it still hurt knowing he was gone. He had taken the time to help her out when they first met, and then again when they were getting ready to escape Rapture. She wished he could have made it.

"Eleanor is fine right?" Rose asked hoping that at least Eleanor was now living a happy life over in America.

"From the sound of it yes," Tenenbaum told her. "She found a nice girl her age whom she enjoys spending her company vith and vhile some people frown on their relationship they are happy. But that's not all; she apparently tracked down and located Jack and his little ones."

"How is he?" Harry asked. The sickening feeling from before slowly coming back to him.

"From vhat she told me is quite vell. His little ones are doing fine in school, but vhat caught me off guard vas vhen she said he had settled down vith Cohen's Songbird. I vas under the impression she vas dead. I vill have to contact him about it."

"Well that's good to-," Harry's sentence was cut short as he clutched his stomach and doubled over in pain. Rose experienced something similar as she clutched her stomach and reached out to the wall to keep her on her feet.

"Vhat is vrong?!" Tenenbaum asked them.

"Don't know," Harry said as he picked himself off the ground.

"We woke up feeling like this," Rose added.

Tenenbaum sighed. "Come and sit in the parlor I vill make some tea for you two."

The tea had a sweet taste to it, honey probably. Rose didn't really know what it was as she drank from her mug. She just knew that Tenenbaum would try everything she could so that they could get better soon.

"Vill you two be alright here by yourselves?" Tenenbaum asked. "I am going to the store to see if I can get any medicine for you two."

"We'll be fine Mama Tenenbaum," Rose assured.

"Yeah its probably just a bad case of the flu," Harry suggested.

"Vhatever the case just hold on until I get back." Tenenbaum promised to return quickly and began her walk to the nearest pharmacy.

* * *

To pass the time Rose tried to fall asleep on one of the couches, but the pain in her stomach and head prevented her from staying comfortable for long. "I hate being sick." Before she could try to get into a more comfortable position she heard a: _knock knock_ coming from the front door of the orphanage.

Rose picked up her mug of tea and went to answer the door. "Hello how can I help… you…," Rose began to trail as her eyes widened and her mug fell from her hand to smash against the floor.

Harry must have heard her drop her mug as she heard his voice come from behind her. "Rose? Who is it…" Rose felt the heat of the hall increase and could only assume Harry had equipped Incinerate. And she couldn't blame him. Standing in the threshold were Robert and Rosalind Lutece.

"Hello to the both of you," Robert calmly said.

"May me come in?" Rosalind asked. "The rain is starting to get quite bad out here."

"…You."

"No. Us," Robert corrected.

"What are you two doing here?!" Harry heatedly asked as he pointed his hand towards the twins.

"Well we are here to help," Rosalind said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Yes," Robert agreed. "The two of you are experiencing a great deal of pain I presume?"

"How would you know?" Rose asked not liking where this conversation was going.

"Well when someone can see past all the doors," Rosalind began.

"One does tend to be quite insightful," Robert finished.

"So,"

"May we come in?"

"…"

"…"

"…You two are just going to somehow pop up inside even if we say no aren't you?"

"Well of course not," Robert said.

"That would be quite rude," Rosalind supplied.

With reluctance Rose stepped aside and allowed the two twins entry.

* * *

"Well you both have certainly grown," Robert said as they all sat down within the parlor.

"Yeah," Rose said. "And the two of you look exactly the same the last time we saw you. Ten years ago."

"Well I suppose that makes sense," Rosalind said.

"Yes what was ten years for them only felt like a few moments for us," Robert pitched in.

"Time does seem disjointed when one has the ability to move through it."

"Why are the two of you here?" Harry asked before they could continue onto an intellectual lecture.

"Like we said before we are here to help," Robert answered.

Both Harry and Rose scoffed at that. "Like when you left the two of us down in that city?"

"Rapture had its fair share of trials I take it?" Rosalind asked.

"That's an understatement," Harry dryly stated.

"Well despite whatever hardships Rapture might have held," Rosalind continued.

"At least the rewards of surviving are well worth it," concluded Robert.

"What rewards?" Rose asked not getting what the Lutece's were saying.

"Well the here and now I suppose," answered Rosalind.

"Have the two of you not gained almost superhuman abilities?"

"Do you not have a nice residence and education?"

"Do you not have each other?"

Both Harry and Rose stopped whatever retort they were about to say. The lutece's weren't wrong in any of those fields. Rapture might have been hell but their lives were now better than they ever were before.

"As good as our lives are now," Rose said choosing her words carefully, "the fact remains that we were still down in that hell for ten years. And no reward can make us forget all that happened."

"The girl has a point," Rosalind said to her double.

"I agree. And that is all the more reason why they should be living full and healthy lives," Robert stated. "And I would say the first step would be to explain the situation to them fully, wouldn't you agree?"

"I would. Now how should we begin?"

"I believe at the beginning would be the best."

"I know."

"Well if you knew then why did you ask?"

"Can the two of you please just tell us why you're here already?" Harry asked as he rubbed his temples. His headache was probably only getting worse with the two Lutece's arguing.

"Yes," Rosalind agreed with him.

"Our apologies for getting sidetracked," Robert told them. "Now about your parents…"

Harry and Rose sat and listened as the Lutece's began to tell them all that they knew about their parents and the place they apparently went to school: Hogwarts.

"So… you're saying that our parents were wizards?" Harry asked after the Lutece's were done explaining the full story.

"And that we are also wizards?" Rose asked.

"And that they went to a school called Hogwarts?"

"And they were killed by dark wizard named Voldemort?"

"And Voldemort killed them and tried to kill us in both realities?"

"And now were being called forward in time and space because our names were put into a magical cup?"

"And if we don't go forward in time we'll die?"

The Lutece's both nodded. "I believe that's a rather accurate summary," Robert said. "Wouldn't you agree sister?"

"More or less."

"Well," Rose said. "If I wasn't sure of it before I am now. The both of you are crazy."

"Completely mental," Harry agreed. "You really expect us to believe in witches and wizards and all this about magic?"

"I wouldn't say it's that hard to believe," Robert said in his usual calm manner.

"It's not any more believable than say… a city underwater filled with a super drug that can give one astonishing abilities now is it?" Rosalind asked.

"That can be explained with science," Rose countered. "Mama Tenenbaum explained a lot of it to us before."

"Well how about your Uncle Vernon?" Robert asked trying a different approach.

"What about him?" both Potter's asked in tandem.

"Do either of you ever recall him baring a strong dislike to the word magic?" Rosalind asked.

"Has he ever blamed either of you for things he believed to be strange or abnormal?"

"Have either of you ever done anything in the past that you couldn't exactly explain?"

"But only to fine no explanation?"

"Almost as if,"

"It was magic?"

Neither Potter had an answer to the Lutece twins.

"Is that what you two are?" Rose asked. "Magic?"

"Us?" Robert asked.

"Of course not," Rosalind answered. "We're merely just two physicists."

"Then how do you do that thing where you just appear and disappear?" Harry questioned.

"I suppose you could say we have Comstock to thank for that," Robert said.

"Yes. Sabotaged one of our machines and it left us scattered across every reality."

"You can think of us as Schrödinger's cat,"

"Neither alive,"

"Or dead. We simply,"

"Are."

"So if neither of you are magic how do you expect us to believe what you just told us?" Rose asked.

"Being scattered does have its perks," Robert told her.

"And one of them includes being able to see into any possible reality," Rosalind added.

"Okay," Harry spoke up again, "let's say what you told us is all true. How is this cup even calling us back, or forward or whatever to our original time? And how will we die if we don't go?"

"Well for one it's a goblet," Rosalind corrected. "And secondly it institutes a binding contract space and time means nothing to it."

"If you don't compete well… I believe you two can figure out the rest." Both Potter's clutched their stomachs in unison after Robert's statement. "My point exactly."

"So will the two of you allow us to take you to Hogwarts?" Rosalind asked.

"We would of course take the liberty to provide you as well as the teachers information on a fake magical school as to avoid trouble with where you have been missing for the past few years in their time," Robert informed.

"But we don't know magic," Rose said through the pain that was getting more and more intense.

"Don't worry," Rosalind said.

"If you do go I trust you might pick up a thing or two," Robert told them.

"So,"

"Do you wish to go?"

Lightning flashed from outside as another wave of pain washed over both Potters. "What choice do we have?" Harry asked.

"There is a choice for everything," both Luteces said as lightning flashed yet again lighting up the whole room and before Harry and Rose knew it they were no longer in the orphanage. They now stood in a stone hall with two sets of oak doors on parallel walls. Behind one they heard an elderly voice calling out a name which was then followed up by cheering.

* * *

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he felt the pain subside almost instantly as they arrived in this new location.

"Where and when," Rosalind corrected.

"We are currently in the year nineteen ninety-four just outside of Hogwarts' great hall," Robert informed.

"So that means everything you told us before was true wasn't it?" Rose asked.

"Well of course."

The elderly voice spoke again from behind the door this time he said two names. Their names.

"I do believe that's your cue," Robert said.

"Not quite," Rosalind said as she handed the two of them identical well polished sticks. "Your wands. One is from this reality while the other is from another."

"Yes I do believe those will come in handy," Robert said. "As will these." He handed them two envelopes. "When they start asking where you've been give them those letters."

Harry and Rose looked over the envelope not noticing anything out of the ordinary. "Wait when who starts asking about-?" Harry looked to see the twins were now gone. "I'm really starting to hate that."

"Ditto," Rose said.

The elderly voice called their names once again. "Are you ready?" Harry asked as he faced the door.

"No," she answered honestly.

"Good," Harry said. "Neither am I."

Together they pushed the doors open and stepped through to the other side.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

The two Potters were greeted with the sight of a massive high ceiling hall which, much to their shock, seemed to reflect the weather from outside. A goblet sat on a pedestal where an elderly man stood holding two pieces of paper. There were also four long tables that ran the length of the hall as well as another at the end that ran the width of the room.

And not to mention all aforementioned tables were filled with people wearing very strange robes. All of which turned their heads to look at the two as they entered the hall.

Both Harry and Rose stood still not sure how to proceed from here. Were they supposed to say something? Harry looked over to Rose who gave an ever so slight shrug of her shoulders confirming that she too had no clue.

Harry bit the inside of his lip in anxiety these people just kept staring at them. Before Harry could open his mouth to say something witty like "Hello," the old man that was standing near the goblet moved towards them at a speed that was quite impressive for a man his age. Once he directly in front of them he looked back and forth between, specifically their foreheads. He then handed them the two pieces of paper which had their names on it.

"These are you yes?" his tone was more of disbelief and shock than anything else.

"Yes," Harry told him.

"That's us."

"If you would be so kind as to head through there," he pointed to a door at the end of the hall near the table that was filled with adults. Harry and Rose began their walk towards the door all the while aware of the eyes that were following them.

* * *

After going through the door they walked down a short set of stairs to find themselves in a small room. The only other occupants were a beautiful blonde girl, a burly sullen looking boy, and a younger more handsome boy.

When the girl became aware of their additional presence she asked in a very heavy French accent, "What eez eet? Do ze want us back en ze hall?"

"Well-er, no," Rose answered.

"We don't really know what is-," Harry was cut off as the door they had entered in was thrown open to allow a crowd of people to flow inside.

The first was the elderly man they had seen before, he was followed by a woman in green robes, and a grisly looking man with an unsettling eye that moved every which way in his socket. After him was a boyish looking man and a man with a small moustache. Lastly came a man with a pointed goatee, and the tallest woman they have ever seen in their lives.

"Splendid!" the boyish man exclaimed. "Absolutely splendid!"

"I fail to see what eez so splendid Bagman," the tall woman said in a French accent similar to the blonde girl.

"As do I," the goatee man agreed. "Hogwarts now has _three_ champions? I was not aware there had been a change in the rules."

"Excuse me," Rose said.

"The rules have not been changed," the moustache man said completely ignoring her. "I examined them myself they are the same as they have always been."

"Excuse me," Harry said.

"I demand two more champions be picked from our schools!" goatee man angrily exclaimed.

"I agree," the giant woman said. "Eet ez not fair to us."

"I know what you are trying to do Dumbledore," goatee man said to the elderly man know known as Dumbledore. "You rigged the competition! You know that you will need more than one student to beat Krum!"

"Excuse us!" Both Harry and Rose shouted to gain the bickering adults attention. It worked.

"Can someone please explain to us what exactly is going on?" Harry asked trying his best to understand the situation.

"Do not try and play dumb boy!" the goatee man snapped at him. "You and," he gestured to Rose, "whoever this is put your names in the Goblet of Fire to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now you've just given Hogwarts the advantage!"

"We don't go to… Hogwarts," Rose said ignoring how ridiculous she must sound saying the name. "We didn't even get here until a few minutes ago when our names were called."

"Lies!" goatee man yelled.

"If they do not go to 'Ogwarts then where do they go?" the tall woman asked.

Both Harry and Rose held out the envelopes that the Luteces had given them. The old man, Dumbledore, reached out and took them. "Might I ask what these are?"

"They're… from our school," Harry said.

"Like I said we don't go to school here," Rose told them. "We really only just arrived a few minutes ago."

"Well whatever the case this is good news!" Bagman said bouncing slightly. "The Boy-Who-Lived is finally back!"

 _Boy-Who-Lived? Does he mean me?_ Harry internally asked. The Luteces could have been a bit more thorough in explaining all the details.

"He might be Harry Potter but what about the girl?" the man with the crazy eye asked. "Who is she exactly?"

"I'm Rose," she said. "His sister."

"You lie!" goatee man yelled at her. "The-Boy-Who-Lived has no sister!"

"Well what did the paper that had my name on it say?" Rose asked in a deathly tone. "If it said Rose Potter you have no right calling me a liar."

"I wasn't aware Lily and James had a daughter," the woman in green said.

"Neither did I Minerva," Dumbledore said to her. "Neither did I."

"Then it would seem that we have our five champions," the moustache man said in a tired tone.

"But they cannot compete!" the blonde girl exclaimed. "Zey are too young!"

"Be that as it may the goblet institutes a binding contract," the weird eyed man said. "They have no choice but to compete now."

"But still a fourth school?!" goatee man angrily asked. "And with two champions no less. We must all choose a second champion."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Bagman said.

"And why eez that?" the tall woman asked sounding more than indignant.

"Well because the goblet has gone out until the next tournament," Bagman told her. "It's too late to do anything now. Do you have anything else to add Dumbledore?"

"Only that I will take a look at these envelopes and contact their school to let them know of what has transpired," Dumbledore told him.

The man with the goatee scoffed. "Write as many letters as you want Dumbledore, just know that I will be writing my own to the International Wizarding Committee to tell them of this insult to our schools. Come Victor let us retire to our ship." The sullen looking boy followed him out of the room, but not before taking a curious glance between Harry and Rose.

"We will retire for ze night as well," the tall woman said as she motioned for the blonde girl to follow her out. Soon the only people left in the room were the two Potters, Dumbledore, Minerva, and the second boy.

"You may return to your dormitory Mr. Diggory," Minerva told him. "I imagine they are eagerly awaiting your return."

"Right," he said. "Of course Professor McGonagall." With that he too left the room leaving the Potters with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"What should we do with them Albus?" McGonagall asked. "I doubt they have a mode of transportation that will serve as shelter."

"Hogwarts can always make room for those who are in need of it," Dumbledore told her. "You two will be needing a place to stay I take it?" Harry and Rose nodded. "In that case I do believe there are a few empty rooms near the staff quarters. Perhaps there?"

"Yes I do suppose that could work," McGonagall agreed. "If you two would follow me I will show you the way." They followed McGonagall back up the stairs and into the hall which was now empty of students and teachers alike.

McGonagall led them out of the great hall and to the left where they were faced with moving staircases. They tried their best to hide their confusion as McGonagall led them to the second floor and to a painting of a group of knights.

"The squire approaches," McGonagall said to the painting which soon swung open to reveal a rather spacious room. "I do hope that this will be accommodating Mr. and… Miss. Potter," she said as she allowed them entry to the room. "Breakfast will be at seven tomorrow. You are more than welcome to attend."

Harry and Rose thanked McGonagall who then closed the picture on her way out. For some strange reason she kind of reminded Harry of Tenenbaum. She came off as having a strict but caring personality.

"Sooo," Harry trailed as they were left alone. "Looks like we're back to a place where nothing makes sense."

"Some things never change I guess," Rose said as she sat on one of the beds.

"Guess not," Harry sat on the other.

"So we're really doing this? Competing in a magical tournament when we know nothing about magic?"

"What choice did we have? We either do this or die."

"We could die in this tournament."

"I doubt they would have a tournament where students would die."

"If this place has a library we should probably head there. Find out what we can."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "In the morning."

"Yeah. The morning."

"Goodnight," Harry said.

"Night," Rose called back.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle Dumbledore sat down in his office after having just put the memory from tonight in his Pensive. Tonight was definitely something to remember. Harry Potter had returned at last.

He regretted leaving him at the Dursley's when his instruments began to flash and holler at him letting him know something was wrong. As it turned out Vernon had had given the boy away. How could he have been so blind? He should have been checking in on the boy from time to time, making sure everything was going fine.

Dumbledore let out a sigh. Hindsight truly was twenty-twenty. But Harry's return did not come without more than a few questions. Where had he been all this time? And just who was the girl? She looked like him, only taller and without glasses. She even had the same scar on her forehead. Lily and James never had another child, at least they never told him about her. He knew Harry was the only one put at Privet Drive, so how did he meet his "sister?" Was it at his school. Speaking of which, Dumbledore pulled out the envelopes and read to who it was addressed.

 _To whom it may concern_.

It concerned Dumbledore a great deal so he opened it.

 **Columbia Institute of Wonders**

 **Headmaster: Zachary Hale Comstock**

 **Deputy Headmaster: Jeremiah Fink**

 **Professor of Defense: Booker DeWitt**

 **Professor of Alteration: Elizabeth**

 **Director(s) of Student Activity and Management: Robert & Rosalind Lutece **

_It is with the upmost importance that this letter be read by the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as it concerns two of our students Mr. and Miss. Potter._

 _Earlier this day both Mr. and Miss. Potter visited the school nurse about health problems they had been experiencing earlier on that previous night. Both described the same symptoms of an overwhelming stomach pain and splitting headache. Dorm mates reported hearing them mutter the name Hogwarts in their sleep, and when it was announced that your school would be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament we were able to piece the puzzle together._

 _Both students have been enrolled by their relatives at a young age and dorm year round so it would be physically impossible for them to enter themselves in a tournament they know nothing about._

 _Our school is still fairly new compared to those in Magical Europe and we were short staffed to send a representative so a portkey was made ready instead. Representatives will be present for the tasks of the tournament, and if you have any other questions that need answering please contact us as soon as possible._

 _Sincerely_

 _R &R Lutece _

Dumbledore read over the letter three times before setting it down on his desk. So that is where Harry and this Rose have been all these years? This Columbia? He would most certainly be writing to them, as well as the International Wizarding Committee about this whole affair. But not now. Right now he needed some much needed sleep. It had been quite the eventful night.

* * *

Outside Hogwarts castle Robert Lutece stood behind a paint easel and canvas while Rosalind stood in front of the castle. "Columbia?" Robert asked. "Really?"

"You don't approve?" Rosalind questioned.

"I merely believe that Rapture would make a better fake school. That is where they were after all."

"Yes but we did design Columbia's suspension technology," Rosalind pointed out. "It seemed more fitting."

"Perhaps."

"Oh hush," Rosalind chided. "If it makes you feel any better we did decide to pick Rapture as a fake in another reality."

"Right you are," Robert said as he began to paint.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

This isn't real. This isn't real. It can't be. It's not.

Harry found himself back in the cupboard beneath the stairs sitting on the lumpy excuse for a mattress that the Dursley's had given him to sleep on. The light that hung above was off so the only source of light coming in the small space came from the cracks that outlined the door to the cupboard, but just enough light shown through to show that Rose sat next to him on the bed.

What really worried him was the fact that both he and she were back in their four year old bodies. Had it all been a dream? Rapture, Tenenbaum, Hogwarts, everything? If it was then why did he remember so much?

A knock came from the other side of the cupboard, a knock that was nowhere near as loud as when Uncle Vernon did it. " _Best get up now_ ," A slightly distorted voice said from the other side.

" _Come on now up and at 'em. We don't have a lot of time_."

Harry looked over to Rose who was unmoving. Instead she sat statuesque, like she didn't even hear the voice from the other side. Harry reached a hand out towards the cupboard door and pushed it open.

He wished he hadn't as soon as he saw what was beyond.

Instead of opening to the hall in the Dursley's house Harry was met with the sight of a large castle that looked to be on fire in multiple places. He saw a barren plane where a large forest once stood, but if the tree trunks and smoldering ground was any indication nothing grew there now. A small hut just near the ruined castle and forest had been torn down. The body of a large bloodhound lay dead near an equally massive man.

But the worst thing were the robed figures that flew in the sky. They hovered around the castle like spirits from hell and Harry felt himself begin to feel despair, as if all the happiness in not only himself, but the world was being sucked bone dry.

* * *

Harry's eyes shot open as he took in his new surroundings. He was where he had fallen asleep last night. In one of Hogwarts' spare rooms. He looked over to the other bed to see Rose already up but clutching her head.

"Rose?"

She looked over to him. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said in a very unconvincing tone. "It was just… just a bad dream is all."

"Were you in the cupboard?"

"Yeah."

"And did you see a castle on fire? And black cloaked figures?"

"Yeah. How did you-?"

"I had the same one."

"…What do you think that means then? Doesn't it usually mean something when two twins have the same dream?"

"Apart from twin telepathy you mean?" Harry asked jokingly to lighten the mood.

"Maybe. It might be this place. Hogwarts. Maybe the magic is affecting our dreams."

"I guess," Harry admitted knowing that it couldn't be the strangest answer. "But you have to admit it was a pretty detailed dream for magic to create. I mean when those things were flying over head I just felt so… so unhappy like-,"

"Harry you're bleeding!" Rose said as she came over to his side.

"What do you-?" Harry felt a warm liquid work its way down from his nose and onto his upper lip. He put a finger to his nose and sure enough he was bleeding. Remembering what Tenenbaum taught him about first aid he tilted his head back and pinched his nostrils to apply pressure to his nose. After a minute he let go. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea. Maybe magic exposure? I really can't answer that."

"Maybe we'll find some answers at the library today," Harry offered. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"That's an understatement."

"So you want to go see if breakfast is ready?"

"You're not going to start bleeding are you?"

"Not unless I trip down those unconventional stairs."

* * *

Getting back to the great hall proved to be more challenging than they thought. It was the stairs mostly. Instead of going down the way they had come last night the stairs instead moved up to another set going back down. When they went to try those stairs they changed again until they found themselves on the first floor again.

Surprisingly help came in the form of a ghost which caught them both off guard, especially when his head was only attached to his body by a very thin piece of skin. The ghost led them to the great hall and bid them farewell before floating through a wall.

"That was weird," Harry remarked.

"When is anything ever sane in our lives?" Rose rhetorically asked.

Once inside the hall they saw that the sullen boy from last night along with other boys dressed in heavy furs were sitting at a table decorated in green. The blonde girl was sitting at a blue themed table, and the Diggory boy was at a yellow themed table talking to many of the people sitting near him.

"Do we just sit anywhere?" Harry asked.

"Well it would be kind of weird to sit with them wouldn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that from what we know two other schools are visiting and their both sitting at different tables. The Hogwarts champion is sitting at another."

"Would it really be that weird to sit with another champion?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"Not really."

"Well there's a table in red that doesn't have any other champions," Rose pointed out. "Want to go there?"

"I don't see why not."

As soon as the two of them sat down at the red themed table any chatting that had been going on amongst the students sitting there ceased as they all stared at the two Potters. Needless to say it was making them very uncomfortable.

" _Is the only thing these people do is stare_?" Harry whispered to Rose.

" _I am getting that impression_ ," she whispered back.

As fortune would have it food suddenly appeared out of thin air and onto the plates the wizards had in front of them. They turned their glances towards their meals but still stole the occasional glance towards Harry and Rose.

"So food pops up out of nowhere?" Harry asked as he eyed over what there was to eat.

"Hardly the least bizarre thing we've seen so far," Rose pointed out. Almost to prove her point dozens of owl suddenly flew in through the halls high windows delivering letters to various students and faculty alike. "See."

Harry watched as a pair of similar looking owls flew straight towards him and his sister, both of which carried a letter in their beaks. The owls landed in front of the two and promptly dropped the letters off in front of them.

Harry looked at his letter to see it had his name neatly written on the envelope. He opened it and began to read.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Attached to this letter is the cover story that both you and your sister will be using while your time at Hogwarts. Please memorize the story and details to heart as they are the key to keeping your true time and location secret._

 _Once you have memorized all details please dispose of this letter at your earliest convenience._

 _Best regards,_

 _R &R Lutece _

_P.S. We have taken the liberty of supplying you and your sister with fresh clothes and toiletries which can be found in a trunk in your current quarters._

Once he finished reading his letter he switched with Rose to see she had the exact same one as he did. Apparently the name of their fake school was Columbia Institute of Wonders. Where they had gotten that name he wasn't sure all he knew was that he would never understand those two twins.

"Well at least we'll be somewhat able to answer people's questions," Rose said as she began helping herself to some of the food that had magically appeared.

Harry and Rose ate their breakfast trying their best to ignore the whispering going on at the table where they were currently sitting.

" _Is it really_ him?"

" _Does he have the scar_?"

" _Where has he been all this time_?"

" _Who's the girl_?"

They both knew they were the ones being discussed so they finished the food they had been eating rather quickly as they both wanted to leave the hall as they began to feel quite uncomfortable very quickly.

As they made their way out of the hall Harry felt like a pair of eyes were digging daggers into the back of his head. He turned his head to look and at the staff table he saw a man with greasy black hair and black eyes looking his way almost as if he had some kind of grudge with him. It was strange considering Harry was only now seeing the man.

Whoever the man was he was creeping Harry out. "Let's go and try to find the library," Harry said to Rose as he wanted to leave the hall as soon as possible.

* * *

They got lost more times than they could remember in the castle that is Hogwarts. Not even Rapture was this confusing to get around at least the underwater city had maps of various locations. In Hogwarts they had to ask the paintings. It was a bizarre experience but they at long last found themselves at the school library.

"That. Was. Exhausting," Harry said completely tired from all the walking they had done to get here.

"It wasn't that bad," Rose said nowhere near as exhausted as him. That was most likely due to the leftover ADAM in her blood. While Harry had his plasmids, Rose had physical talent and athleticism. She was even the tallest girl in their class back in 1968. And while Harry had filled out more under Tenenbaum's care he was still nowhere near as physically strong as she was.

"So," Harry said after catching his breath and looking around at the vast shelves that lined the library. "Where should we start?"

The two decided to split up to cover more ground. Rose went to find books on the history of the tournament, while Harry went to find books on any helpful spells. Both of them had a handful of books and secured a table by one of the windows.

"There's no way we'll be able to read all of these right now," Harry pointed out after seeing how many books they had total.

"I know," Rose said. "Let's skim through and read what's important. If we see anything that might help us out we'll rent it."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said as he opened one of the books he had grabbed and began to skim through it.

After a few minutes of skimming through his first book he asked, "Found anything interesting?"

"Yeah," she said. "Interesting, but not pleasant."

"What do you mean?"

"Well apparently this tournament is a lot more dangerous than we thought. People have died in this game."

"Wait. Seriously?!"

"Yes. They actually canceled it due to the death toll. It was only brought back this year."

"There's a chance we could die doing this?"

"So it would seem."

"Excuse me," a voice said snapping them out of their conversation. Harry turned his head to see a girl with bushy brown hair standing next to their table. "Is it okay if I sit here? This is usually the table I study at so I just wanted to ask."

"Oh, yeah sure," Rose said. "Is that okay with you Harry?"

"Fine with me," Harry agreed.

"Wait," the girl said. "Harry as in Harry Potter?"

"Um… yes."

"Oh I didn't recognize you," she said. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Well er, it's nice to meet you," Harry said. "And don't feel bad for not recognizing me. It really doesn't matter to me."

"That's good to hear," Hermione said sitting down. "There are enough people with inflamed egos around this school." Hermione turned to look at Rose. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"I'm Rose. Rose Potter."

"I'm her brother," Harry supplied.

To that Hermione looked flabbergasted. "You… have a… sister?"

"Um… yeah."

"Is it that hard to believe?" Rose asked.

"Well no," Hermione said. "I remember a girl's name coming out of the goblet, but I didn't really think too much on it after hearing your brothers. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Rose said. "I've got that reaction from people last night."

"It's just that in all the books I've read none of them have ever mentioned you having a sister," Hermione confessed.

"There are books about me?" Harry asked.

"Well of course," Hermione said. "After everything with You-Know-Who the whole Wizarding World wants to know about you. How did you not know there were books written about you?"

"It's not really a topic that's discussed at our school," Rose answered.

"It's pretty secluded," Harry added.

"Where do you go to school?" Hermione asked. "Is it any different from Hogwarts?"

"We go to Columbia Institute of Wonders," Rose recited from what they had been instructed. "It's in America."

"It is?" Hermione asked. "Neither of you have an American accent."

"We lived here in England before we went there," Harry told her. "We must have not developed an accent."

"I've never heard of it before," Hermione stated. "When I heard other magical schools were coming here this year I did some research which schools they could be. I don't remember ever reading about Columbia."

"Well it is a private boarding school," Rose told her. "It's very exclusive and we don't have contact with many other schools."

"It's also fairly new," Harry mentioned to a skeptical Hermione.

"Well… how does Hogwarts compare to it?" Hermione asked still sounding skeptical.

"Hogwarts is a lot more confusing," Harry answered not exactly lying this time. "I don't know how anyone finds their way around here."

"It can be like that at times," Hermione admitted. "But when you get used to the castle it becomes easier."

The three of them talked for awhile longer before Harry and Rose decided to check out their books and return to study in their room. Hermione understood the need to study and returned to her own work.

"She was friendly enough," Rose said as they tried to figure their way back to their room.

"Yeah. Do you think our cover story held up?" Harry asked as they got on the staircase which actually went the way they wanted it to for once.

"Only time will tell," Rose answered back as they got off the stairs and onto the floor their room was on. "What was the password to get into our room again? Something about the Duke?"

"Umm…" Harry trailed.

"We're never going to get used to this."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

After what felt like hours Harry and Rose guessed the password and were finally able to return to their room. Once there they discovered that the Lutece twins had been true to their word, two trunks sat at the foot of both of their beds. Curious to see what they had been sent they opened them up.

Spare clothes had been packed as well as what looked like a school uniform. It was different than the robes the Hogwarts students were wearing these uniforms had a modern design and dark blue color that consisted of a dress shirt, tie, pants/skirt, as well as a patch on the left shoulder designed in a red white and blue pattern. What they found most confusing were the tuxedo and dress, as well as Rose's Big Sister suit.

"What's with the fancy clothes?" Harry asked.

"Have you seen the way the Lutece's dress?" Rose asked. "Maybe they want us to start dressing like themselves."

"That's a terrifying thought."

"Why? They do dress quite nice."

"No not that," Harry clarified. "The fact that we would be playing into the stereotype that twins dress alike."

"Ah," Rose said. "I see what you mean."

* * *

The next morning Harry and Rose decided to try on their new school uniforms which were tailored to perfection. "I think it looks pretty nice," Rose commented.

"I'm not the biggest fan of the tie though," Harry said as he loosened said tie. "It's a bit constricting."

Together they set out to the great hall to grab their breakfast. Instead of sitting down at a table as they had done the previous morning they simply filled a plate up with food and left to take it back to their room. The staring and whispering really made them feel uncomfortable, and if what Hermione said yesterday was true, then they, or at least harry in this reality, were famous.

"So what do you want to do today?" Harry asked Rose as he finished off his piece of toast while flipping through a spell book. _Levitation, fire, ice spells. I have plasmids for these_ , he thought.

"I'm not really sure," Rose said. "Maybe explore the grounds a little more then finish up on reading?"

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said as he closed the book he had been reading and pushed the painting forward to allow them entry to the first floor corridor. Rose followed after him and the two began their walk down the hall.

"So where did you want to-," a sudden flash caught both Harry and Rose off guard.

They both blinked a few times to rid them of the spots that clouded their vision. The person responsible for the flash stood in front of them holding a camera. He was a young kid, maybe a year or two younger than the both of them and he wore a very large and excited smile on his face upon seeing the both of them.

"Hiya!" he happily exclaimed. "I'm Colin, Colin Creevey! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!"

"Um…," both said. "Hello?"

"Can we… help you?" Rose asked.

"Professor McGonagall sent me!" he answered in a cherry tone. "You're both needed for the weighing of the wands."

"Okay…," Harry began. "What's that?"

"It's part of the tournament!" Colin happily answered. "She asked for someone to show you the way and I volunteered!"

"That's… great," Rose said already getting annoyed by this hyper kid.

"C'mon," Colin said taking off down the hall. "It's this way!"

Harry and Rose followed Colin to a closed classroom door. He told them that this was where the ceremony was being held before asking them for an autograph after it was done. They told him they would think about it, meaning no, and went inside.

* * *

Inside they saw the three other competitors, a woman wearing a green outfit standing next to a cameraman, and finally an elderly man with pale eyes. When the three other champions saw them enter the blonde girl gave a scoff and turned with her chin held high. The sullen boy looked between them before turning his attention back to the other occupants, and Diggory gave a small, if not awkward, wave to the pair of them.

"Ah I see our last and youngest champions have arrived," the pale eyed man said. "Now we can begin the wand weighing."

"Pardon me Mr. Olivander," the woman in green spoke up. "But I was just wondering if I could get a word with our two newest additions?"

"Well if it's alright with them I don't see the harm in it," Olivander said. "Just so long as it doesn't take too much time."

"Perfect," the woman said as she grabbed hold of both Harry and Rose and dragged them into a closet.

"Rita Skeeter," the woman introduced herself as. "I write for the Daily Prophet, but of course you already knew that. But what me and my readers want to know is about you."

"Us?" they both said feeling completely unprepared for this situation.

"You don't mind if I use a quick notes quill do you?"

"What's-," Rose stopped speaking as a levitating quill and paper flew out of Rita's handbag and hovered just in front of its owner.

"Now this is big news isn't it?" Rita asked. "The Boy-Who-Lived has returned to Magical England along with his…?"

"I'm his sister," Rose said.

"Really?" Rita asked as the quill rapidly wrote. "I don't think anyone knew Harry Potter had a sister. Why is it just now we are learning about you?"

"Well she's been with me for as long as I can remember," Harry said trying to stick to what their cover story said. "We lived with our relatives. They weren't magic."

"Really? Good to know. Now if you wouldn't mind sharing just how you were able to enter your names into the Goblet of Fire when you only just seemingly arrived in Hogwarts two days ago."

"We didn't enter," Harry said.

"Someone must have put our names in," Rose said. "We go to school in another country."

"That's right," Harry backed his sister. "Columbia Institute of Wonders."

The quill kept writing all that was being said as well as a little more. "Now just for the record could you-?" Rita's question was cut short by Olivander opening the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said. "But I must insist our two champions have their wands weighed." Harry and Rose did not want to spend a minute more with this woman and quickly followed Olivander out.

* * *

Later that night Dumbledore sat at his desk resting his head between his hands. Earlier today Olivander had come to speak with him on some important news.

He claimed Harry's wand was the brother to Voldemort's. the first question that Dumbledore had asked was how Harry got a hold of the wand if he supposedly went to school in another country. Olivander then claimed that the wand was ordered and paid for by representatives from Harry's school.

The story made sense he supposed, but what really has him confused was once again Harry's supposed "sister."

Olivander claimed that her wand was exactly the same as Harry's. impossible considering Olivander only ever made the one and Fawkes only gave the two feathers to be used in the core.

The only explanation he could think of was that someone had recreated the wand. To do so would be nearly impossible and would take tremendous skill. Just what goes on at Columbia? Whatever this mystery was surrounding the two of them he would find out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Boy and Girl Who Lived?**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

 _Your eyes do not deceive you dear reader you have read the title correctly. After fourteen years The Boy-Who-Lived has at long last returned to our magical world and with his twin sister no less._

 _Now as many of you are well aware of the Tri-Wizard Tournament is being hosted once again at Hogwarts, what you may not be aware of is the fact that the Goblet of Fire produced two additional names the first of which being a name we know by heart: Harry Potter._

 _The second being his twin sister Rose._

 _This reporter was lucky enough to get an interview with the two siblings who were more than happy to oblige. Young Mr. Potter stated that the two of them have been together for as long as he could remember as they both lived with their relatives._

 _The two attend_ Columbia Institute of Wonders, _an American Wizarding school that is a year round boarding school and remains clouded in mystery. Both were enrolled by their relatives at a young age and will be representing their school in the tournament. Although both seem fascinated with Hogwarts so far and we might perhaps see a transfer in the near future._

 _When asked the million galleon question of how the two were able to enter the tournament they both remained rather secretive and said they got someone to enter their names for them._

 _Who did they get to enter their names? Why is their school so mysterious? Why were we never told Harry Potter had a twin sister? These are all questions that this reporter will get answers to.  
_

* * *

Dumbledore sighed as he set his copy of the Daily Prophet down on his desk. Rita Skeeter. He pitied that the two Potter's had to be stuck in a room with that woman. Who knows just how much of this article was made up? Were they really considering a transfer? He hoped so. Lily and James would have wanted their children to go to Hogwarts, and with recent Death Eater activity it would be safer to have the two close by and protected. If it were up to him he would have them transfer, but their current school remained a mysterious variable. Until he had more information his hands were tied.

But he was looking too far into the possibility. It was written by Skeeter after all. Although it did raise a few more questions to an already mysterious story.

He knew for sure that he only left Harry at Privet Drive with his relatives, but then how could he have been with the girl at their relatives? Hagrid had only brought Harry to him that night so was it possible someone else found the girl and brought her there as well? The only other person who had been at the Potter's cottage after the attack had been Sirius Black. Could he have-?

A hiss came from Dumbledore's fireplace and the face of Sirius Black appeared in the flames. Speak of the devil.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said as he walked over to the fireplace. "How may I be of service? Need help cleaning out your mother's house?"

Sirius was currently hold up in the Black ancestral home of Grimmauld Place. After the events of the previous school year with Peter Pettigrew being exposed to students Granger and Weasley as well as Professor Lupin. Unfortunately Pettigrew managed to escape and Sirius was forced to go into hiding.

"Mooney just showed me the Prophet Dumbledore," Sirius said in a very serious tone, not at all like his usual carefree one. "Is it true?"

"As far as I can tell… yes. It is true. Did you know?"

"Did I know what?" Sirius asked. "Did I know that my best friend had a daughter that he never told me about? Did I know my godson and his sister were attending school in a different country? Did I know that they were entered into a magical tournament where they could potentially die? Did I know any of that before reading it today? I don't know you tell me."

"So you didn't know about the girl? You didn't also place her with her brother?" Dumbledore asked.

"If I found the girl that night I would have taken her to come and live with me," Sirius answered. "As well as Harry. It would be what James and Lily would have wanted."

"I've discussed this with you before Sirius," Dumbledore said in a stern tone. "I believed that Harry would be safest-,"

"Because of the blood wards," Sirius finished. "I know, I know, but that doesn't mean I agree with it. And if that interview is to be believed their relatives enrolled them in a year round boarding school and I doubt the blood wards work in another country."

"You know Rita Skeeter," Dumbledore said. "You can never really know what is true and-,"

"I'm coming to Hogwarts," Sirius cut him off.

"Sirius you and I both know that that would be an incredible risky move on your end."

"I don't care Dumbledore! My godson and his sister have just came back to Hogwarts I want to see them. I spent twelve years locked up in Azkaban. Twelve years! And not a day went by when I wasn't thinking of Harry."

"I am sorry about your false imprisonment," Dumbledore apologized. "But you are still considered a mass murderer by nearly the rest of the magical community. It would be too risky."

"Pfft," Sirius scoffed. "Are you forgetting that I used to be one of Hogwarts' most famed pranksters? I know my way around the school and besides, I'm pretty good at doging my way out of trouble."

"As true as that is it would still be an incredibly dangerous stunt even for-,"

"I'll be at the first task," Sirius cut him off once again. "You won't even know I'm there." Sirius' face disappeared from the flames and Dumbledore was left staring at a dying fire.

He shook his head. "Why must that man be so rash?" he asked out loud to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

Harry moved his wand around in a wide circle watching as a pattern of light trailed from the tip and following its every move. So far this was the most he had accomplished in the field of magic from reading the books they had rented from the library. It was pathetic really. The first task was in a week and this was all he was able to do.

Rose had progressed a bit more than he had, she at least got the basic of low level spells. But there was the fact that she didn't have any plasmids to rely on during the task he did.

"At the rate we're advancing we might not even make it past the first task," Harry remarked as he plopped down on his bed. "I don't see why I can't use my plasmids."

"I didn't say you couldn't use them," Rose told him as she slowly made her pillow float off the bed. "All I said was it would look suspicious if you did."

"These people live in a world of magic and you think they would find it suspicious if my hand sparked with lightning?" Harry rhetorically asked.

"I just mean that if they see you doing that we'll get even more attention than before," Rose clarified. "They already look at us, or well you at least, as a celebrity. If they saw you doing some kind of 'wandless magic' they would never leave us alone."

Harry mulled that over. "Yeah. Yeah I see your point. But…"

"But what?"

"I can just make them think I'm doing magic," Harry shared his idea with her. "Whatever the first task is I can just make it look like I'm doing spells by moving my wand when I'll be using my plasmids."

"You don't want to actually learn magic?" Rose asked.

"Well yeah some of the spells," Harry admitted. "But until I get the hang of some of the spells I'll just have to rely on what I can do already."

"If that's what you think is best I won't try and stop you," Rose said. "But I on the other hand want to test out this one spell I've been reading about."

"So test it out," Harry said.

"Not here," Rose said. "If something goes wrong when I perform it I don't want to wreck our room."

"Okay so where then?"

"Maybe out on the grounds or an empty classroom."

"Think that Hermione girl might know a place?"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask," Rose agreed as they headed out to search for Hermione.

* * *

The two managed to locate the bushy haired girl in the great hall sitting next to a tall redheaded boy. "Excuse me Hermione," Rose said. "I was just wondering if you knew of any unused classrooms where I would be able to practice a few spells."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Of course there's a few on the second floor I could show you if you'd like."

"That'd be great," Harry said. Hermione and the redhead got up from the table and began to show them the way to their destination.

"So you're really Harry Potter?" the redhead asked.

"Um, yeah that's me," Harry said.

"Wicked."

"Harry, Rose meet Ron Weasley," Hermione introduced.

"Nice to meet you," they both said.

"Blimey they even do that twin thing," Ron remarked.

"What twin thing?" they asked in sync.

"That!" Ron exclaimed. "Just like Fred and George."

"Their his brothers," Hermione clarified. The two nodded and continued to follow Hermione up a set of stairs.

"So who do you know in Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You know the article about you asking someone to put your name in," Ron told him. "The article in the Dailey Prophet said so. Who was it? Fred and George have been coming up with all kinds of theories."

"We didn't enter," Rose told him honestly. "Someone did it without-,"

"Hey!" a voice called form the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh boy," Hermione said in an irritated tone.

"What is it?" Harry asked not to sure why her tone changed.

"Malfoy," Ron said with disdain as a pale platinum blonde walked up the stairs flanked by two cronies who resembled mini brute splicers.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"None of your concern Granger," Malfoy shot back. "I just wanted to talk to these two is all."

"You want to talk to us?" Harry asked not getting a good feeling from this kid.

"Yes. Allow me to introduce myself. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Well er, it's nice to meet you Draco," Rose said but only because she wanted to remain polite.

"So," Malfoy began, "I heard that you two were thinking of transferring here to Hogwarts."

"Where did you hear that?" Harry asked.

"The Daily Prophet of course. And it would be a beneficial decision on your part. Hogwarts is among the oldest and prestigious schools in Europe. Of course lately its reputation has been going down the drain."

"Why's that?" Rose asked.

"Because of people like those two," Malfoy pointed to both Hermione and Ron. "Bloodtraitors and mudbloods."

"Well if being a mudblood is so bad then would you care to explain how I beat you in every class every year we've been here?" Hermione asked.

"I don't believe I was talking to you Granger," Malfoy spat before turning his attention back to Harry and Rose. "If you do transfer I can help you both from hanging with the wrong sort. It wouldn't be fitting of someone of your status." He held out his hand.

Was this kid for real? He acts like a jerk to two people in front of them and then expects them to be his friend?

"As tempting as that sounds, we're going to have to say no," Rose told him.

"We're happy with our current schooling," Harry answered and Rose knew he was talking of their school back in 1968. The school and life they would return to as soon as this tournament was over.

Malfoy flared his nostrils and narrowed his eyes. That clearly hadn't been the answer he wanted. "I think you should reconsider."

"Shove off Malfoy!" Ron yelled. "They gave you their answer."

"Oh I see how it is," Malfoy said turning his gaze towards Ron. "You're just trying to weasel your way into a rich family."

"You're one to talk you look more like a ferret than he does a weasel," Rose mumbled but loud enough that Malfoy heard.

"Name calling is it?" he asked. "I don't really think you're in any position to do so with how tall you are. Do you have giant's blood freak?" Malfoy and his cronies laughed.

Harry activated his Telekinesis plasmid and with it he pulled Malfoy's feet out from under him and watched as he fell down the short flight of stairs, his cronies following after to make sure he was okay. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he wasn't about to go and let some brat talk to his sister like that.

Ron and Hermione laughed at the sight of Malfoy falling down. "That was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "What spell was that?"

"What is going on here?" an oily voice drawled from behind them. Turning around Harry saw the greasy haired man from the other day.

"It was one of them Professor," Malfoy pointed to Harry and Rose. "They pushed me down the stairs!"

"Professor Snape," Hermione said. "That's not what-,"

"Silence!" Snape snapped. "You two," he pointed to the two boys near Malfoy. "Take young Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing to make sure nothing is broken." The two nodded and carried the blonde off.

"Malfoy's lying Professor!" Ron exclaimed.

"Head to your dormitory," Snape ordered. "Now." Ron and Hermione shot the two sympathetic looks before walking off. "And twenty points from Gryffindor for lying." They both heard Ron groan from down the hall.

"Now," Snape turned his cold gaze towards the two of them. "What to do with the two of you."

"Mr. Snape," Harry said.

"Professor Snape," Snape corrected.

"Sorry Professor Snape, Malfoy was bulling those two and-,"

"And you pushed him down a flight of stairs where he could have received serious injury?"

"That's not-,"

"You're just like your father," Snape sneered.

"You knew our father?" Rose asked.

Snape turned his gaze on her and stared into her eyes. "He was an arrogant boastful swine. And I can see his offspring are just the same. You think you can just flaunt your celebrity status and have your problems disappear? Not. With. Me. I have half a mind to-,"

"Half a mind sounds about right," a rough voice called from the bottom of the stairs where the man with the crazy eye now stood.

"Professor Moody," Snape drawled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just making sure you know your boundaries as a Hogwarts Professor," Moody said as he hobbled up the steps.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well you can't very well go and give detentions to non-Hogwarts students now can you?" Moody asked before taking out a flask and taking a swig. "Besides you can't punish them for something they didn't do."

"What do you mean?"

"Saw the whole thing," Moody pointed to his wild eye. "CONSTANT VILIGENCE!" his yell took all three by surprise. "Malfoy tripped was all these two had nothing to do with it."

"I find that hard to believe," Snape said as he fixed Harry with another venomous glare.

"Believe what you want just do it somewhere else," Moody retorted. Snape locked eyes with Moody and after a tense moment Snape continued walking down the stairs, his cloak billowing behind him.

"You lot alright?" Moody asked as his one eye pointed to the back of his skull to watch Snape skulk off.

"Yeah," Harry said trying hard not to stare at Moody's eye. "We're fine."

"We were just looking for an empty classroom to practice in is all," Rose sheepishly said. She too was trying not to look at his eye.

He pointed down the hall. "Second door on the left." His eye turned to focus on the door he pointed to. "It's clear too."

"Um, well thank you," Harry said.

"And for helping with Professor Snape back there," Rose added.

"Don't mention it," Moody said as the two opened the door to the classroom. "Just remember," he said catching their attention. "Constant vigilance."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing. **

* * *

The week leading up to the first task had passed much too quickly for Harry's liking. So far the only spells he had managed to get a hang of were the disarming spell, the stunning spell, and the spell that could create a small ball of light.

Rose had progressed better than he had. After a few days of trial and error she was able to get the hang of the spell they had went to the classroom to practice. It was blasting hex, bomb-something or other. She had also got a hang of many of the simple first year spells but they mostly consisted of making balls of light, or creating clouds of smoke nothing too impressive.

But it was still all they could do in such a short time period. So when they were told by Professor McGonagall to follow her to the location of the first task they prayed that it would be enough to get them through this alive and relatively unharmed.

McGonagall led them out onto the castle grounds, past a large sports like field and onto a hill where an arena and tent had been set up. "If you would take your place in there with the other champions," McGonagall told them as she lifted the flap of the tent. "The headmasters and judges will be joining you shortly."

Harry and Rose complied and entered to see the other three students already there. Diggory was pacing back and forth at a nervous pace. Krum sat on a chair in a brooding manner looking very stoic, Fleur sat next to him but looked much more elegant but slightly nervous. None of them paid much mind to their two new members. Harry pointed over to two spare chairs and he and Rose sat down.

They sat for what felt like an eternity when in reality it was probably only five minutes. During that time Harry heard the laughter, chatter, and footsteps of people outside the tent as they made their way into the stadium which was adjacent to the tent they currently occupied.

* * *

The silence in their tent was broken when a crowd of people flowed into the tent. They included Dumbledore, the headmasters from the two other schools, Bagman and Crouch. "Good show we're all here!" Bagman exclaimed. "Now we can-,"

"Sorry we're late," a voice Harry and Rose knew all too well said from the entrance of the tent.

"We apologize for our tardiness we're usually so on point with these kind of appointments."

Standing near the tent flap were the Lutece twins.

"And oo' might you be?" Maxime asked as she looked down upon the two.

"Robert,"

"And Rosalind Lutece."

"Representatives from Columbia here to judge the first task."

"Ah," Crouch said. "I see. May I ask why your headmaster is not here?"

"Headmaster Comstock is currently suffering from a serious hemorrhage," Robert told him. "Quite a serious nosebleed I'm afraid."

"He believed we would be fitting replacements in his absence," Rosalind added.

Karkaroff looked like he was about to say something but Bagman cut him off. "Splendid! It would seem our judges are here as well!"

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed. "Although would it be possible if I were to have a word with the two of you after the task?"

"I don't see the harm in it," Rosalind said.

"I agree," Robert backed his sister.

Crouch brought out a leather bag and told each champion to put their hand in. Fleur went first and pulled out… a model of a dragon?

Krum went next and pulled out another dragon model, same with Cedric.

When it was Harry's turn he pulled out a dragon model with black jagged scales and the number four tied around its neck. He could have sworn he heard Rosalind whisper the word "constant" to Robert.

"Ooh the Hungarian Horntail," Bagman said. "That's going to be a tough one to beat."

When it came time for Rose she pulled out a dragon that was deep green in color, with blood-red spikes on its back and a number five on its neck. "The Norwegian Ridgeback," Bagman told her. "Beautiful but deadly."

"Now then," Bagman spoke again to all of the champions. "The first task is very straightforward. You will each be attempting to steal a golden egg from your dragon. You will each face yours one at a time starting with Mr. Diggory and ending with Miss. Potter. Any questions?"

There were tons of questions Harry wanted to ask like: What happens if we don't get the egg? How much time do we have? What are the chances of us dying?

He never got to ask as Bagman spoke quite quickly, "Very good! Alright then Mr. Diggory when you're ready."

Diggory took a deep breath and walked out of the tent flap where a sudden applause from the crowd signaled his arrival.

* * *

Harry and Rose sat together as they listened to the cheer form the crowd, the roar of the dragon, and the commentary provided by Bagman.

Dragons?! Really?!

"So this is how they're starting the first task?" Rose rhetorically asked.

"Yeah," Harry said his mind nearly blank as Fleur was called into the arena.

"I mean dragons will get people excited for more right?"

"Yeah," Harry replied without really thinking.

"So… what are the odds someone dies today?"

"Yeah," was all Harry was able to say.

"Hey," Rose said grabbing his shoulders and giving him a shake. "Get your head in the game. If you go out there like that you'll be dead for sure."

"Yea-, sorry," Harry apologized. "It's just a lot to take in is all."

"Is it any harder to process than _that_ city?" Rose asked.

"…No. No I guess not."

Harry barely even noticed that Krum was called into the arena.

"Just… Think about it like this: The faster we get this done, the faster we get to go back home."

"Back in time you mean?"

Rose smiled. "Yeah that too."

The two sat in a comfortable silence after that.

" _And now ladies and gentlemen facing off against the deadly Hungarian Horntail is one of our youngest champions, you know him as the The Boy-Who-Lived! Let's hear it for Harry Potter_!" Bagman's voice called from the stands outside the tent.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked.

"No."

"Good because neither am I," Rose admitted.

Strangely enough it reminded him of another conversation they had had just before escaping Rapture. If he could escape that underwater hell, he could get this egg. Harry took the deepest breath of his life and stepped out into the arena.

* * *

He was met with the cheering of the crowd as he set foot into the rocky arena where he and the black scaled dragon now shared.

The dragon really was a giant version of his model. Same black scales, same large fangs, same piercing yellow eyes. Yellow eyes like a Little Sisters. Yellow eyes that rose once had as she dank blood from corpses…

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts as a wave of heat came rushing towards him. He dove to the right and took cover behind a large rock as a ball of flame consumed the spot where he had just been standing.

" _It seems Mr. Potter was quite surprised to see his opponent_ ," Bagman commented. " _Who can blame him? That Horntail is a nightmare come true_!"

Harry heard a loud boo come from the stands. He saw that it had come from Malfoy and his goons as they laughed at him from above.

"I need the egg," Harry told himself. "I need the egg. I need the egg and I need it quick." Slowly a plan started to form its way into Harry's head.

Harry pointed his wand at a rock and using his Telekinesis plasmid, lifted it and threw it at the dragon which took the blow seemingly without taking damage.

He made another rock levitate and threw it at the dragon's eye. It must have hit its target as the dragon let out a roar of pain. Instead of backing away from its nest of eggs it actually curled itself closer and assumed a defensive position.

"Damn," Harry swore to himself. He thought that hurting it might give him an opening but apparently not. The dragon was determined to protect the eggs.

The eggs.

That's it!

Harry slowly emerged from behind the rock he had been using for shelter and he pulled his left sleeve down to hide the ice that was enveloping his hand and forearm.

The dragon saw his movement and narrowed its yellow eyes at him, clearly angry. Harry took a step forward and the dragon repositioned itself to blast another wave of fire at him.

Harry watched as it opened its mouth and could feel the heat from where he stood. It was now or never. Harry pointed his wand at the dragon and simultaneously sent a blast of ice into the dragon's maw.

The dragon widened its eyes as it must have felt uncomfortable having ice meet its fire. Its discomfort showed as it began cough as sputter as if it were choking.

Now was his chance. The dragon had been caught off guard and the nest with the golden egg was wide open. He made a break for it. This was it he would grab it and-, _Br-crack_!

The Horntail had caught sight of its moving target and swung its barbed tail around where it smacked the ground right where Harry had been about to step.

The tail didn't hit him, but the impact sure as hell knocked him off of his feet. Propping himself onto one arm Harry quickly rolled out of the way as the tail was brought down again. This time he felt one of the spikes cut his right shoulder.

He ran behind cover again, this time to see how bad he was wounded. It wasn't bad thankfully, but still that had been too close. He needed a new strategy and fast. The eggs. The eggs were definitely the key.

It was then that Harry almost felt a light bulb go off in his head.

He activated his Telekinesis plasmid once again and levitated one of the eggs from the nest.

The dragon saw this and with great care and precision caught the egg in her maw similar to a mother crocodile does to carry her young. Harry levitated another egg and moved it further away from the nest. As expected the dragon followed suit to claim the egg.

Harry levitated one after another each time moving them farther away from the nest where the golden egg was placed. Now was his chance. Harry sprinted towards the nest once he was sure the dragon could not hit him with its tail.

He ran into the nest, snatched the golden egg, and ran back out as he slowly became aware of the crowd cheering.

They were cheering. Cheering for him.

Dragon tamers rushed into the arena and began shooting spells to subdue the Horntail as it realized that one of its eggs had been stolen.

" _Brilliant_!" Bagman cheered from the judges panel. " _Our youngest champion was the quickest to grab his egg_! _Let's see what the judges think_!"

Dumbledore went first and fired a number nine into the air with his wand. Bagman went next and fired a full ten. Crouch was more conservative and gave him an eight, Karkaroff gave a six and Maxime and seven.

When it came to the Lutece twins they talked amongst themselves before Robert held up a paddle with an eight point five on it.

" _It would appear Mr. Potter is in the lead_! _But the task isn't over yet_!"

That's right. Rose is next.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

This was it.

Her turn to face her dragon had finally come. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't scared. Who wouldn't be?

From her position inside the tent she could hear Bagman's commentary of what was happening in the arena. From the sound of it her brother had been the fastest to grab his egg. That was good it meant that he was alright and if he could grab his egg then she would be able to as well.

After all they were the same, just from different realities.

" _What a spectacular show from Mr. Potter ladies and gentlemen_!" Bagman commented to the gathered crowd. " _Now let's give a warm welcome to his twin Miss. Rose Potter_!" she heard the crowd let out a loud cheer and knew that her time had come. Much like Harry she took a deep breath and walked out into the arena.

* * *

The roar of the dragon drowned out any cheer from the crowd as she stepped into the arena. The Ridgeback looked just like the model she had picked from the bag. It had a deep green color with large blood-red scales on its back as well as a pair of deadly orange eyes.

The dragon let out another roar and Rose swore she saw a large hairy man in the stands give a round of applause with tears of joy in his eyes.

Rose didn't give the man much thought as she tried to come up with a plan to retrieve her egg. For the moment the dragon was coming at her to attack, it was just standing protectively over its eggs.

She had speed on her side as well as the few spells she had managed to get a hold of in the short time frame that she had been given. She was just going to have to use those to her advantage.

Rose began to circle the area of the arena, the dragon watching her every move as it adjusted to keep its eyes trained on her. Maybe if she could make it dizzy she could run and snatch the egg. That would be her Plan A.

She picked up her pace and began running in the same pattern she had been going, the dragon also moving much faster to keep its sights on her.

" _My oh my_ ," Bagman commented. " _She's a fast one that's for sure! She has the making of a natural athlete_!"

Well it wasn't exactly natural seeing as she was as fast and strong as she was because she had a sea slug implanted in her pancreas, but that was a whole other story.

Much to her relief she saw the dragon start to become a bit dizzy from watching her running. Now was the time to strike fast and hard. Instead of continuing in the circle she had been going in she instead made a break straight towards the dragon, much to the crowds disbelief.

However when the dragon saw her make a break for its eggs it almost immediately shook off its shock and sent a torrent of flames straight at her rapidly approaching form.

It was only thanks to her enhanced speed that she was able to roll out of the way in time to avoid the flames. Well… most of the flames.

As she took shelter behind a large boulder she saw that part of her sleeve had been partially singed leaving a burn mark on her forearm. The audience all let out a collective gasp at what had happened.

" _Things are getting pretty heated_ ," Bagman announced. " _It won't be that easy to grab the egg I'm afraid._ "

He was right. If she was going to do this she was going to have to use some of the spells she had been practicing. The two she favored the most were the blasting curse and the smoke spell. If she could figure out a way to use those two to her advantage she had a chance to grab that egg.

She peered around from her hiding place and saw the dragon repositioning itself in case of another head on assault. For this she was going to have to use stealth. That was it.

Rose drew her wand and pointed it towards the dragon and the nest of eggs. She spoke the spell and sure enough a cloud of smoke billowed forth and surrounded the dragon and the nest obscuring the dragons vision.

Now came time for the blasting hex. Standing just outside the layer of smoke she pointed her wand towards the dragons left side. " _Bombarda_!" she yelled and her spell collided with the ground near the dragon.

Thinking she had been the blast the dragon sent another torrent of flames directly where her blast had struck. By the time the dragon realized nothing had been there it was already too late.

Rose had ran into the smoke grabbed the egg and emerged with her prize in hand.

There was a collective moment of silence before the crowd erupted into cheers. She had done it.

" _What an absolutely wonderful display of magic and strategy_!" Bagman announced. " _Let's see what our judges think_."

Dumbledore gave her a nine, Bagman a ten, Crouch a nine, Karkaroff a five, Maxime a seven, and the Lutece's an eight point five. Altogether she had over forty-eight points.

* * *

After the trainers had restrained the dragon she was led into another tent, this one being used for medical purposes. Diggory looked a little worse for wear but other than that he other champions seemed alright.

"You did it!" Harry exclaimed. It was then that Rose noticed black dog resting its head on Harry's lap.

"Yeah. I did. And it looks like you made a friend in the meantime."

"Yeah," Harry said as he rubbed the dog's head. "He just walked right into the tent and came over to me. I reckon he must belong to someone."

Rose took notice of how mangled and shaggy the dog's fur was. "I think he might be a stray."

Before Harry could say anything the judges walked into the tent led by Bagman. "That was truly marvelous!" Bagman exclaimed. "Well done to all of you! Take these next few months to relax the second task won't be until February. But in order to progress to the next task you must solve the riddle of the golden egg."

Each champion looked at the egg they were holding. "Inside contains a vital clue needed to progress. You have until February to figure it out. Best of luck to all of you!"

The judges filed out with the exception of Dumbledore and the Lutece twins. "Ah," Dumbledore said as he spotted the dog near Harry. "I see you've met Padfoot."

Padfoot came over to Rose, stood on his hind legs and began to lick her face.

"Does he have an owner?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore admitted. "He is just a stray that comes up from the village sometimes. He tends to be quite a handful though."

Dumbledore turned his attention back to the other set of twins. "Would now be okay for a word in private?" the Lutece's nodded and left the tent with Dumbledore.

* * *

"I am sorry to hear of your Headmasters health issues," Dumbledore began. "I was hoping to speak with him on this subject."

"The subject being the twins?" Rosalind asked.

"Yes."

"Well what is it you would like to know?" Robert asked.

"Well you see I was the one to place young Harry with his relatives the night his parents died. And only Harry. I was never under the impression he had a sister."

"Your confusion is to be understood," Rosalind told him.

"You see you did place Harry with his relatives," Robert confirmed. "We happened to be in the neighborhood when the tragedy happened so we searched the house and found the girl."

"We did a bit of digging and found her relatives," Rosalind added. "We thought the two might be better together."

"You placed the girl with the Dursley's?" Dumbledore asked.

"I believe that is what we just said," Rosalind answered.

 _That's… plausible at least_ , Dumbledore thought. Hagrid might have only found Harry in the wreckage of the Potter cottage that night.

"I see," Dumbledore said. "But how is it that they were enrolled at your school? Harry's name at least was on the Hogwarts ledger."

"When we left the girl with her relatives we included a note as well," Rosalind explained to the elderly man. "We simply mentioned that if one or both started to experience signs of magic to contact us by any means necessary and we would legally work out a means of obtaining them."

"Any may I ask if this legal method was approved by the International Wizarding Committee?"

"That would be a question for our Headmaster," Rosalind answered.

"He certainly has the American committee backing him," Robert added.

"And the girl's wand?"

"What about it?" Rosalind asked.

"After the weighing of the wands ceremony Mr. Olivander told me that young Miss. Potter's wand was exactly the same as her brothers," Dumbledore recited.

"Ah yes," Rosalind said casually. "That."

"Our Deputy Headmaster Fink is quite the pioneer when it comes to inventions," Robert told him.

"We thought since they were twins that the same wand would be most appropriate," Rosalind added to her brother in a fashion that reminded Dumbledore of another pair of redheaded twins.

"It took time and many trials and errors, but we were able to recreate the wand."

"You must have many talented people working at your school," Dumbledore told them, still suspicious of that story.

"You would be correct in that assumption," Rosalind stated.

"If you don't mind me asking, where exactly is your school?"

"That would be rather impossible to answer," Robert told him.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"You see our school has no set location," informed Rosalind.

"Yes. Our school moves."

"It was designed that way."

"Think of it as a porkey of sorts."

"That is rather impressive isn't it?" Dumbledore asked. "I only asked in the need I would have to visit."

"No harm done," Rosalind said.

"But you needn't worry," Robert said to him.

"If any problems do arise we will come to you," Rosalind finished. "Now if you excuse us we must be getting back."

"You do not wish to stay here at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, still not fully trusting of the two. It would be better if they were close by where he could keep an eye on them.

"Oh no," Rosalind politely declined.

"We have many affairs to sort out back at our own establishment," Robert added.

"We will return for the second task,"

"You have our word."

"…Very well," Dumbledore relented. "If I have any more questions I shall contact you." And if it came to it he might have to use legilimency.

"That would be most beneficial."

* * *

Harry and Rose exited the tent with the dog Padfoot and began their walk back to the castle after the nurse, Madam Pomfrey, had cleared them.

"So your arm is already healed then?" Harry asked as they walked.

"Yeah. You know how my body is with that kind of stuff after Jack saved me," Rose replied. She could have sworn the dog looked a bit curious to what she was talking about.

"But still it looked like you were burned pretty bad. Are you sure that-,"

"Harry! Rose!" a woman's voice called out to them.

They stopped walking and saw that Rita Skeeter was walking towards them.

 _What now?_ They both thought.

"Can I just say you both handled your dragons amazingly," she smiled at them. "Care for an interview?"

Padfoot growled at the woman which Rita seemed to ignore.

"No thanks," Harry told her.

"We really don't feel like talking," Rose added.

"Just a few questions?" Rita pushed.

"Not interested. Sorry." Harry and rose turned their backs to the reporter and continued on their walk.

"She's persistant," Rose remarked. Padfoot barked in agreement.

"No kidding," Harry agreed. "But we did it. We got our eggs!"

"Yeah great," Rose said but her voice seemed elsewhere.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked. He looked over to Rose and saw her swatting her hands around in the air.

"Fine," She replied. "Just some stupid fly or beetle or something keeps flying right in my face."

"Just ignore it," Harry advised. "So what do you think is in the egg?"

"We'll have to open it to find out," Rose said as she continued to watch the insect buzzing around her.

"Let's open it when we get back to the room, yeah?"

"Y-yeah," Rose said as the bug started to fly away. Rose however made a small jump and with a _clap_! Squished the bug between her hands. She then let the body of the bug fall to the grassy ground.

"It was just a bug," Harry deadpanned.

"An annoying bug," Rose retorted. "It won't bother anyone else again." She had no idea how right she was.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

The following days after the first task were relatively enjoyable for both Potter's. Now that they had each faced a dragon and lived to tell the tale they felt on top of the world. Of course that feeling was somewhat squashed when they had no idea what the clue inside of the egg was supposed to be.

When they had got back to their room inside the castle they both opened their eggs simultaneously. That proved to be a bad decision when both eggs started to release a scream so horrendous that they both had to shut their eggs.

"What the hell was that all about?" Harry asked. He could swear his ear was bleeding.

"I couldn't tell you in the slightest," Rose responded.

"Must be some kind of trick to it I reckon," Harry assumed.

"They did say it was a secret so… yeah."

"Whatever it is we have plenty of time to figure it out," Harry said not wanting to ruin his feeling of accomplishment.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "There's always tomorrow."

* * *

Apart from the mystery of the golden egg there were also the fans. Whenever the two of them would walk around the castle or grounds they were usually hounded by groups of excited Hogwarts students wanting to get pictures or autographs.

Needless to say they both found it quite annoying, and dodging fans became somewhat of a routine for the two. On one such occasion their escape led them to a small hut located near the edge of the castles forest.

The door opened and a man tall enough to rival a Big Daddy or a brute splicer emerged from the hut. "'Ello there!" he happily greeted them.

"Um… hello," Harry awkwardly greeted back.

"Wha' brings you two down 'ere?" he asked.

"We were just um, trying to get away from some fans," Rose informed.

"Well if yeh want yeh can come in, got some tea brewin' an all."

The two hesitated for a moment, but quickly changed their minds when they heard someone shout: "I think they went this way."

Upon entering the hut both were greeted by a large bloodhound wagging his tail in excitement and drooling heavily from his jowls. "Tha's jus' Fang," the man said as he pulled up seat for the two of them. "An' I'm Rubeus Hagrid. 'Course yeh can jus' call me Hagrid."

"Well thank you for letting us in Hagrid," Harry said as Hagrid handed them both cups of tea.

"Ah don't mention it," Hagrid told him. "I saw both o' yehs in the firs' task," Hagrid told them as they sipped their tea. "Mighty fine work out there."

"Yeah, I think I saw you in the stands," Rose said recalling her time in the arena.

"Kind o' hard to miss me eh?" Hagrid joked. "Yeh did great against the Ridgeback. Had one o' em meself."

Harry almost spit out his tea. "You actually had a dragon?"

"Well… yeah for one year," Hagrid admitted. "Named the little tyke Norbert."

"Norbert?" Harry and Rose both asked with confusion.

"Thought it was a good name for 'em. So how're yeh likin' Hogwarts?"

"Well it's a lot bigger than what we're used to," Harry told him.

"The castle itself is beautiful and so is the lake," Rose added.

"But I think we both like our school better," Harry told Hagrid.

"Oh," Hagrid said. "Well if tha's the case," Hagrid got up and went to his table and picked up a book of some kind.

"What's that?" Harry asked as Hagrid handed the book to him.

"Jus' a lil' scrapbook is all. Has pictures o' your parents in there."

"Really?!" they both asked in excitement.

"Figure you lot might wan' it," Hagrid said smiling from under his black shaggy beard.

"You'll let us keep it?"

"O' 'course," Hagrid happily told them. "Had it for a while now an' it was jus' takin' up space. 'Sides yeh're parents would 'ave wanted yeh to get it."

The two of them thanked Hagrid for the gift and the tea and promised that they would visit him again at a later date.

Speaking of dates.

* * *

"Ah Mr. and Miss. Potter," McGonagall caught them as they were leaving the library. They had been trying, and failing to crack the secret of the egg. "I'm glad I found the both of you as this concerns you two."

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked.

"I was sent to inform the two of you of the Yule Ball," McGonagall told them. She noticed their confused reactions and asked: "You do know you are both attended to attend with dates?"

"We have to dance with someone?" Harry asked feeling suddenly nervous. He had no idea how to dance and he was pretty sure Rose didn't either.

"It is tradition," McGonagall told him in a very Tenenbaumish manner. "As well as formal clothing." At least now they knew why the Lutece's gave them those fancy clothes. "If I were the two of you I would suggest you try and find a partner. Good quality dates are rare to come by."

The pair of them let out a collective groan. Why couldn't their lives just be normal for once?

Harry decided that he would rather go another round with the dragon, or even stand toe to toe with a Big Daddy than ask a girl to go to a ball with him.

For one, excluding Hermione, he didn't know any of the girls at this school. He would have asked her but he saw her say yes to Krum one day while he and Rose were in the library.

Two, every girl in Hogwarts seemed to travel in pack around the school. It was hard enough to just try and ask one, but in front of her friends? That was going to be impossible.

And lastly, some of the girls seemed to be his biggest fans. He was already uncomfortable with the whole being famous thing and bring a huge fan would just feel more awkward than it already was.

"They should just make finding a date the second task," Harry complained as he and Rose walked back from the library after another failed attempt to find anything on the eggs.

"Girl trouble really has you done hasn't it?" Rose asked.

"Well what about you?" Harry asked.

"What about me?"

"You still have to find a partner."

"I have one," Rose told him.

"You- wait. What?"

"I have a partner," Rose told him again.

"Wha- who?" Harry asked.

"He's a boy in Gryffindor," Rose said. "His name is Neville he's really shy though."

"How do you know him? How did he ask you?"

"I know him through Hermione," she said. "He actually asked her but when she said she had a date I asked him."

"Just like that?" Harry asked surprised he was just finding this out now.

"It wasn't really that hard," she casually replied.

"Speak for yours-,"

"Oof!"

He had been so distracted that he didn't even realize that he had bumped into a blonde haired girl with radishes for earrings.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry apologized as he lent a hand to help the girl up.

"It's okay," she replied in a dream like voice seemingly unfazed as she picked up a pair of glasses she had dropped. "It must have been the nargles in your head."

"The what in my head?" Harry asked utterly confused.

"Nargles," she repeated. "They're invisible creatures that fly around and make your brain go fuzzy."

Harry and Rose just stared at her.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She extended both her hands for them to shake. "You two aren't from around her are you?"

"That's putting it mildly," Harry answered. "I'm Harry and this is Rose." Instead of squealing or fangirling Luna just smiled in a dreamy way. No real sign of recognition.

"Those are nice earrings you have," Rose told her, even though Harry knew she was just saying to be kind.

"If you like them," she reached into her bag and pulled out another pair. "You can have these."

"Erm…," Rose trailed.

"Go on take them," Harry teased. "They would look good on you." Rose narrowed her gaze on him but took the earrings anyways.

"Are the both of you alright?" Luna asked. "You almost look homesick."

"We just want to get this competition over is all," Harry admitted.

"This whole ball thing isn't making it any easier on him," Rose added much to Harry's embarrassment.

Luna nodded. "A lot of the girls in my house are talking about it. It quite a change from the usually study habits."

"Do you have a date?" Rose asked.

"No. I would need a date because I'm a year younger than the age requirement."

"Really?" Rose asked. Suddenly Harry was regretting guilting her into taking the earrings. "Harry she seems like a nice girl." Oh no. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Well. Er. Um…" Harry sputtered. Rose wore a teasing smile while Luna rocked back and forth on her feet. "I guess if you want… I could… take you."

"Hm?" Luna asked turning her attention to him. "Sorry I listening."

"* _Sigh_ * If you want… I could take you to the ball."

Luna tilted her head to the side. "Okay."

"R-really?" Harry asked.

"No one has asked me to go with them to a ball before," Luna said. "Then again I've never been to a place where balls are thrown."

"…Right," Harry said.

"I'll see you at the ball then," Luna said as she put her bizarre glasses on. "Or maybe sooner if I run into you again."

"Well she's unique," Rose said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

Harry groaned as he adjusted his tie. No matter what he tried it still felt extremely constricting. He took a look at himself in the mirror. The Lutece twins had left him a simple tuxedo, the only thing that seemed out of place was the green vest that went with it that complemented his eyes nicely.

"Are the vests supposed to be any color other than black?" Harry asked Rose who stood off to the side already wearing an emerald green dress that the Lutece twins left her.

"How would I know that?" Rose asked.

"Aren't girls supposed to know more about fashion?" Harry asked as he went back to fussing over his tie.

"Well considering the last outfit I bought was from the late sixties I don't think I'm an expert on anything up to date," she answered.

"Fair point," Harry grumbled. "I don't want to look ridiculous is all, the tie is bad enough. It's trying to choke me."

"An inanimate object is trying to choke you?"

"We're in a magic school aren't we?" Harry asked as he finally got the tie loose enough to his liking. "But I don't even see why we have to go to this dance, or ball, or whatever you want to call it. The second task is coming up fast and we haven't made any headway with our eggs."

"You would rather sit around and try to figure out an egg than have fun for one night?"

"I can have fun tonight," Harry stated. "I'll show up with Luna have a dance and maybe turn in for the night."

"You think that's fair to her?" Rose asked.

"Luna?"

"Who else?"

"She doesn't really come off as a ball person," Harry assumed.

"And you know that how?" Asked Rose.

"Just from our conversation with her," Harry answered. "She seemed a bit out of it."

"No argument there," Rose agreed. "But who knows she just might be shy."

"I can only hope can't I," Harry sighed as he went off to meet Luna outside of her common room.

* * *

As Harry walked to her common room he spotted many people heading the opposite direction towards the great hall. Looking at them Harry felt less awkward about the way he was dressed. Many of the guys were wearing dress robes. At least in his current attire he looked somewhat like James Bond, he saw a poster for _On Her Majesty's Secret Service_ back in the sixties when he was walking past the cinema.

When he found himself rounding the corner towards Luna's common room he spotted her talking to a redheaded girl. Luna looked up at him and sent a small wave his way. The redheaded girl also spotted him and started to go as red as her hair.

"Hello Harry," Luna replied casually.

"Er, hello Luna," Harry greeted in return.

The redheaded girl didn't say anything.

"Harry this is my friend Ginny," Luna introduced.

"Um, hello," Harry greeted semi awkwardly to Ginny.

"H-hi," Ginny stammered.

"Ginny held me to pick out a dress," Luna said. Luna herself was wearing a light baby blue dress that had slight frills around the arms, it did look quite nice.

"Well it looks nice," Harry admitted.

"I was thinking of more of a multicolored one, but she said this looked better," Luna explained. "I'm glad others think so too."

"T-thank you for taking her," Ginny quietly said. "N-not many would and I'm glad she has a date."

"Erm, yeah it's no problem," Harry admitted. Ginny nodded quickly. Bit farewell to Luna and took off.

"She acting strange tonight," Luna said. "It must be because she fancies you." She said it very casually.

"S-she what's?" Harry asked feeling flushed.

"Don't worry," Luna told him sounding completely unfazed, "many of the girls here do too. But I'm not one of them. I think it's a bit odd liking someone you don't really know."

That actually came as bit of a relief to Harry. "Right. Um, thank you. Sooo, do you want to head down to the hall then?"

"That sounds smashing," Luna replied.

* * *

Harry escorted Luna to the outside of the great hall where the other champions waited with their dates. "There you are," Rose said as she spotted him walking down the stairs with Luna.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" Harry asked.

"No but you might have if you got here any later," she told him. "And you haven't met my date yet. Harry this is Neville." The timid looking boy next to Rose extended a shaky hand to Harry to shake.

"Hullo," Neville greeted shyly. "It's um, nice to meet you."

He seemed even more nervous than Harry was. "Uh yeah you too Neville."

"I just wanted to let you both know that I'm uh, real thankful that you asked me to go," Neville said. "I'm not really a good dancer though."

"Don't worry," Rose assured him. "I don't think any of us are."

"Attention champions!" McGonagall's voice called them to attention. "In a moment I will allow you entry to the great hall where you will join your classmates in the feast. Afterwards you will all open with the first dance." That part Harry was not looking forward to at all. "You may follow me."

McGonagall flicked her wand and the doors to the great hall opened to allow the champions and their dates entry. The hall itself was coated in head to toe with decorations, the most notable were the twelve Christmas trees. The decorations actually gave Harry a distraction as he chose to focus on them and not the crowd of people staring at him.

They were led to the staff table where they were seated next to the judges of the tournament. All except Crouch, whose spot was now occupied by a redheaded man.

Once everyone was seated Dumbledore spoke what he wanted to eat out loud and it magically appeared on his place. Everyone else followed by example and began to eat. Harry enjoyed a nice grilled chicken while Luna seemed to skip right to the dessert and ordered pudding.

As they ate Harry was able to get a better view of who the other champions had brought. Krum brought Hermione as he already knew, Cedric brought a very pretty girl whom he didn't know, and Fleur brought a Hogwarts boy who seemed entirely focused on her rather than his food.

After everyone had finished their food it came time for the dreaded moment. The time to dance.

* * *

Harry gulped nervously as he and the other champions led their dates to the dance floor. Looking at what Cedric was doing he took Luna's one hand in his and put the other on her waist, something that was awkward for him but she seemed unfazed by.

He really wished that Tenenbaum had taught him how to dance. She probably would have said something along the lines of: "Vhat? You do not know how to dance? Come! I vill teach you. Vhen you get married you vill not make a fool of yourself."

Despite how out of place he felt that thought actually put a small smile on Harry's face as he tried his best to move to the rhythm the band was playing. Luna looked content as she hummed her own little melody even as Harry felt himself accidently step on one of her toes.

Was dancing supposed to be this stressful? Harry wondered that as the teachers began to join them on the dance floor. Tenenbaum had said that morning when they were taken to Hogwarts that the man who saved Rose, Jack, had settled down with someone in America, Cohen's Songbird if he remembered correctly. Did Jack feel this stressed when he danced with her too?

"You seem to have two left feet," a voice behind him said.

"Do try and loosen up a bit."

Turning his neck Harry saw dancing in perfect sync among the teachers and students were the Lutece twins.

"Your one hand is much too high," Robert told him as he and Rosalind danced their way next to Harry and Luna. "Try moving your hand a bit lower."

"But not _too_ low," Rosalind chimed in.

"Yes that is rather important."

"Now if you excuse us we're off to see if the band takes requests."

"Yes that Everybody Wants to Rule the World one is quite good."

"It is a muggle song I doubt they would know it."

"Only one way to know for sure then."

The two twins danced their way past a cluster of students and just as they had appeared, they vanished.

"They're not from around here are they?" Luna asked as she stared in the direction the Lutece's vanished.

"You're not wrong," Harry said. "How'd you know?"

"They seem odd," Luna replied.

* * *

Not long after that the dance floor had very open space left so Harry took Luna to an empty student table to relax for a moment. "Sorry if I stepped on your toes," Harry apologized.

"You don't need to feel sorry," Luna told him. "That's a good way to keep Nargles away."

"Uh huh," Harry said.

"You alright there Potter?" a gruff voice asked. Harry looked to see it was Moody.

"Yeah," Harry told him. "Just taking a rest."

"Aye, you deserve one after that dragon," Moody told him as his eye moved in every direction. "How's your egg?"

"Still a mystery," Harry said not so sure why he would want to know about his egg.

Moody grunted. "You'll figure it out." With that Moody limped off to the side wall to watch everyone from a distance. His presence was soon replaced by that of Ron who was wearing a very old style of dress robe, and not looking very happy.

"Evening Ron," Harry greeted. Ron just grumbled in response. "Everything alright?"

"No everything is not alright," Ron replied grumpily. "Look at him!"

Harry looked to see where Ron was glaring. It looked to be Hermione and Krum. "Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" Ron heatedly exclaimed. "Look who she's with."

"Krum."

"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked not seeing what the big deal was.

"Well he's… well he's Krum! And I'm… me!"

 _So he's just jealous_? Harry thought to himself. "Why don't you go ask her to dance then?"

"Are you mental?" Ron asked. "She already came here with Krum. No way she'd say yes to me now."

Harry tried a few motivational phrases to try and get Ron's confidence up but the redhead seemed to sour at the moment to listen. "Luna I'm going to get punch, do you want any?"

"I'm fine," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice. "But if they have any milk I'll take that." Harry doubted that they would.

* * *

As he made his to the punch table he spotted Malfoy and a pug-faced girl standing next to it. "Never thought I'd feel sorry for Longbottom," Malfoy remarked as he watched Neville and Rose dance around,

"I know," the girl agreed. "She's almost taller than him."

"I'm telling you giant's blood," Malfoy joked. "And did you see who her brother brought?"

"Loony Lovegood," the girl laughed with Malfoy.

"One thing's for sure for both of them," Malfoy said. "Their kids are going to be freaks for sure."

Neither noticed Harry was there behind them, so when he saw them about to leave he used his Winter Blast plasmid to freeze a small patch in front of them. The effect was most pleasing, both fell backwards and onto the punch table where the red liquid ruined their fine clothing.

It was worth it.

* * *

"They were all out of drinks," Harry said as he came back empty handed to where he left Luna. Ron had left the table and he did not know where he had run off to.

"Party drinks are never good from what I hear," Luna told him as she gazed up at the enchanted ceiling.

"Did you er, want to go back and dance?" Harry asked not sure what else he could do as a date.

"I'm quite content," Luna dreamily replied. "It's safe to say the dance floor is crowded with Nargles."

"Riiight," Harry stretched.

"What did Professor Moody mean before when he asked about your egg?" Luna asked out of the blue.

"The egg I got from the dragon in the first task," Harry told her. "You saw the first task right?"

"I was there, but I saw a cloud that looked like a Crumple-Horned Snorkack," Luna replied. "I was keeping my eye open for one of them to appear."

"O-kay," Harry said not knowing what that was. "Well there's a clue inside the egg for the next task. And I need to figure out what it is."

"Did you try opening it?"

"I did and it was not fun. I thought since it was a dragon egg I could heat it up and then open it but that didn't work either."

"Maybe try the opposite then," Luna advised.

"You mean like ice or water?" Harry asked. That idea never crossed his mind. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't really know," Luna admitted. "Maybe because the second task is on opposite day."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try," Harry admitted. "Thanks Luna."

"Thank you for taking me as a date," Luna said. "The pudding was quite lovely."

Luna turned out to be a fun person to bring after all.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

This was wrong.

This… wasn't right.

She was a child again. A small frail and weak four year old child standing in a train car with Augustus Sinclair as he conducted it towards its destination.

What was this?

"Well here we are lil' missy," Sinclair said in his charmingly richly accented voice. "Welcome to your destination."

Rose heard the door lock come undone signaling that she could leave. "And just remember," Sinclair told her, "Try and consider all the possibilities."

She walked towards the door and when it opened it opened not to one of Rapture's Metro Stations, but to outside of Hogwarts castle.

But it was not the Hogwarts Rose knew.

This Hogwarts looked bleak and hollow, a grim presence lingered in the air. She turned to get back on Sinclair's train, but the only thing behind her now was Hagrid's hut, and even that was different.

The hut was barely standing, smoke billowed out from a hole in the roof like there had been a large fire previously. As for Hagrid he lay upon the earthy ground alongside his dog Fang. Both were as stiff as a board.

This… what is this?

Her breathing became frantic and she was able to see it due to the sudden drop in temperature. Flying around in the sky were dozen of black robed creatures that radiated with cold and despair.

And they began to float down towards her. Reaching for her with pale dead hands like that of a corpse.

* * *

Her green eyes flashed open.

She wasn't outside. She was back in her bed in the room her and Harry shared. Yes. She remembered now. After a few more dances Neville had escorted her back to her current residence. As nervous as the boy had been he still managed to be a perfect gentleman, she thanked him for the dance, even though he had stepped on her toes quite a few times, and retired for the night. Harry had come back shortly after.

It was all just a dream. A dream both her and Harry had had before when they first came to this school. She looked over to the bed next to hers that held her double. Harry didn't appear to be having a bad dream.

What did that dream mean? How was Hogwarts like that, all ruined and invested with those creatures? What-? She felt a warm liquid touch her lip she brought a finger to it and saw that it was blood.

Her nose was bleeding.

She pinched her nose and tilted her head back and waited for the bleeding to stop. That was just like what happened to Harry.

Something wasn't right. And for some reason she suspected the Lutece twins would know why this was happening. But with the way the two of them are with their constant appearing and disappearing, she doubted she would get the chance to find out soon. But she would push that aside for the next time she saw the twins. For now she and Harry would try to figure out their eggs secret.

* * *

"You think water or ice might be the key?" Rose asked as they made their way down to the lake that bordered the castle and forest.

"That's just what Luna said," Harry told her.

"You trust her?" Rose asked.

"I don't not believe her," Harry answered. "And besides we haven't tried it yet, so who knows."

The two of them came to the shore of the lake that housed a tree that would provide excellent shading when summer came again. "So what do you want to try first?" Harry asked her. "Water or ice?"

"Water first," Rose said. "I don't want to wait for it to thaw if ice doesn't work."

"Fair point," agreed Harry as the two of them submerged their eggs in the shallow water. "Her goes nothing." The two of them opened their eggs in sync and were genially surprised when they did not hear the high pitched wailing that usually came from within the golden egg.

"No screaming," Rose observed. "We owe Luna big."

"No kidding," Harry wholeheartedly agreed. "Sooo do we put our heads under and listen?"

"I guess."

"Alright. One. Two. Three."

The both of them took a deep breath and plunged their heads into the water. Both regretted it immediately. The water. Was. Freezing.

It was like little needles piercing her skin and into her very bones. The only thing keeping her submerged was the song she heard coming from her golden egg.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound._

 _We cannot sing above the ground._

 _An hour long you'll have to look_

 _To recover what we took._ "

Rose pulled her head from the water and gasped for fresh air. However the cold air mixed with her wet head made for quite the uncomfortable feeling. "N-n-not-t-t f-f-f-fun," she said as her teeth chattered wildly.

"I-I-I k-k-know," Harry chattered back.

Needing to dry themselves they made their way back to their room so they could dry properly.

* * *

"It's a riddle," Harry stated once they were both warm and dry. Rose nodded in conformation. "So we solved one riddle to get another riddle? Is the second task just going to be a riddle?"

"I don't think so," Rose said. "It sounds like we have to get something. Something that belongs to us that got stolen."

"Nothing got stolen," Harry pointed out. "Right?"

"Not yet," Rose concluded. "Whatever it is that gets stolen will probably be right before the task so we know what it was that's missing."

"Makes sense," Harry nodded in agreement.

"And from the sound of it we're on a time limit."

"Yeah. Only an hour."

"But who or what steals something from us?" Rose asked.

"I guess whatever can't sing above the ground," Harry stated. "But that could be any magical creature couldn't it?"

"I don't really know any magical creatures that can sing," Rose said. "It could be a banshee, a demon, a siren or mermaid…"

"Rose?" Harry asked. "You okay? You look a little spaced out."

"Yeah," she told him. "It's just that I think I know what creature it is."

"What?" Harry curiously asked.

"Mermaids," she responded.

"Why do you sound so sullen then?" Harry asked.

"Because the task is going to be underwater," Rose told him.

Realization dawned on Harry's face. "Oh," he said in a nervous tone, and Rose knew why. After their leaving Rapture, an underwater city of dreams turned nightmare where so many bad things had happened, the two of them preferred to stay on dry land.

They always showered as opposed to bathing, the feeling of the water all around was a bit overwhelming and certainly unpleasant. The only reason they had dunked their heads in the water before was because they knew it was shallow and it wasn't their entire bodies being submerged. This task was going to be a real pain in the ass for both of them. Well at least now Rose knew why her Big Sister suit had been packed for her.

"Why can't the task just be a riddle?" Harry groaned.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

The two of them sat in the library looking through book after book trying to find anything that would help Harry breath underwater. "They couldn't have left me a diving suit?" Harry asked as he closed another book.

"Last task you relied on your plasmids while I learned spells," Rose pointed out. "Looks like our roles have been reversed this time around."

"Do I even need to compete in this task?" Harry asked.

"We all had to go against the dragons. Besides you have to if you want to get back what was stolen from you."

"Well what can they possibly steal?" Harry asked. "Everything the both of us really own is back with Mama Tenenbaum."

"Guess we won't know until the day of the task," Rose said as she grabbed another book.

Harry sighed as he rested his head on the table. The thought of going into the water was not at all a pleasant one. How were the other champions going to go about breathing underwater? Whatever they were doing they would probably have a lot easier time considering they probably didn't have a silly fear of the water.

Just what was waiting for them down there besides mermaids anyways? He doubted sharks since this was a freshwater lake, but then again this was magic. He doubted there would be any whales or squids. He saw quite a few during his time in Rapture.

"Harry!" Rose called to him as loud as she could without raising her voice. They were in a library after all.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You were dozing off," Rose chided him. "I was calling your name for the last half minute."

"Sorry," Harry apologized.

"It's fine," Rose said. "Just look what I found." She handed the book she had been reading over to him.

"A charm?" Harry asked as he read over what she pointed out to him.

"Yes the Bubble Head Charm," she specified. "It says that this charm is the fastest and easiest when it comes to breathing underwater."

"I have to master a new spell in just a few weeks?" Harry asked.

"I managed to do it with the blasting hex," Rose pointed out. "If I could do that then you can do this."

"…You really think so?"

"Well sure I do. We just need to find a place for you to practice."

"I'm not going in the lake if I don't have to," Harry stated, remembering the icy chill he felt the first time he had dunked his head in.

"I don't blame you there," agreed Rose. "There must be someplace…"

* * *

The two of them waited a few hours before they set off to their next destination. Rose had sought out Hermione in the hopes she might know a place where Harry could practice the spell.

"Well," Hermione had said, "I heard about the prefects bathrooms from Ron's older brother. They're supposed to be as big as a pool. Why do you ask?"

"It's just task related," Rose told the other girl.

"Oh," Hermione said. "If that's the case I recommend you go and ask permission to use one from one of the professors. I doubt they would say no if that's the reason."

The two of them thanked Hermione for the information and left to find McGonagall, who was quick to grant their request .

"You have until curfew," McGonagall told them. "Until then I wish you luck."

"I'm glad she was willing to help," Rose remarked as she admired the pool of a bathtub.

"I doubt that Snape guy would have been of much help," remarked Harry as he stripped down to his underwear. He could always dry them after with his plasmid.

"Agreed. I wonder why he hates us."

"Well the first time we met him he said something about our dad," Harry recalled. "Think he might have some sort of grudge?"

"If he does then that's pretty petty," Rose stated. "We didn't do anything to him. But we're getting off hand, we're here to practice the spell."

"You mean _I'm_ here to practice the spell," Harry stressed as he turned a few knobs to let the tub fill. "You already have an ace."

"That is if the judges let me use it."

"I don't see why they wouldn't. As long as you get what was stolen I don't see the big deal in you wearing your suit."

Once the tub filled to a comfortable depth Harry turned the knobs to the off position. "You remember the incantation from the book?" Rose asked as Harry slowly lowered himself into the warm water.

"Y-yeah I think so."

"You're okay right?" Rose asked as Harry submerged himself deeper into the tub.

"Yeah it's just… a lot warmer than I thought it would be."

"You're ready to try it then?"

"Yeah," he responded. "I'm ready." He took a deep breath before submerging his head under the water.

Rose waited just outside the tub looking down at his submerged form. It didn't look like anything was happening down there. In fact Harry didn't seem to be moving at all.

She feared he might be having a panic attack and was drowning. Before she could jump in and try and pull him out Harry's head broke the surface and he took a large breath of air.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

He coughed up a bit of water. "Yeah. Fine. The spell didn't work."

"Ah."

"I'm going to give it another go," Harry said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Harry assured. "If I don't do this I can't beat the next task, and if I can't beat the next task the longer it might take to get back."

He had a point. If he couldn't complete the next task who knows what might happen. Would he have to repeat it on a later date by himself? If that happened they would be here longer than necessary. "I see your point, but don't go and over do yourself."

"I won't," Harry assured her. "But I still need to try."

Over and over Harry submerged himself in the tub water. Sometimes he would stay under longer than others, and sometimes he remerged quite quickly. He kept going until the Rose saw the sun begin to set from the window glass painting that looked over the large tub. It was getting rather late.

* * *

"I did it!" Harry exclaimed as he broke the surface.

"Wait, you did?!" Rose excitedly asked.

"Yeah I think so."

"What was it like?"

"Well to be honest the spell was kind of weak, probably because I've been trying too long. But I felt something wrap around my face just like a bubble and I could breath. It popped as soon as I touched it, but it was there!"

"Good to hear," Rose said as she gave him a hand to get out of the tub. "If we come back tomorrow to practice you'll probably be even better at it."

Harry went to go change into some fresh clothes in one of the numerous stalls, and when he was finished the two of them set back to their room.

* * *

"I'm glad I'm learning this charm," Harry said as they walked. "I mean I'm not excited for the water part but I actually learned a new spell. It feels kind of awesome."

Rose nodded happily knowing first hand herself how happy she had been when she got the hang of a few spells. Their happiness was cut a bit short when a drawing voice called from behind them.

"And where are you two going?"

They turned around and saw that Snape stood behind them.

"We were just heading back to our room," Rose truthfully told him.

"As you should be," Snape drawled. "It is after curfew."

"Sorry," Harry apologized. "We were just practicing for the tournament and-,"

"Ah yes," Snape interrupted. "It must be so grand to participate in this legendary event. All you have to do is flash your status as a champion and all your troubles just disappear."

"That's not-,"

"Well it won't work on me," Snape sneered. "Such arrogance."

"Jeez sorry," Rose scoffed.

"What?" Snape asked indignantly.

"I said sorry," Rose repeated. "I honestly have no idea what it is we did to make you this irate, but whatever it was sorry. Can you just leave us alone now?"

"Feigning ignorance will not-,"

"Were not feigning anything," Harry cut Snape off. "We didn't even know you until a few months ago. We just lost track of time practicing. We didn't mean to offend you or anything. Besides we're already on our way back."

"You dare talk back to a professor like that?" Snape asked in a dangerously low tone.

"In case you've forgotten we don't go to school here. You're not our professor. Now if you wouldn't mind we really want to get back to our room for the night."

Snape regarded them both with his cold black eyes. "Tch," he sneered before walking past them. His cloak billowing behind him as he did so.

* * *

"So what do you make of that Snape fellow?" Rosalind asked as she sat on a blanket near the shore of the Black Lake. Robert meanwhile cast a fishing line out into the water.

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" Robert asked her.

"Why did you insist on bringing DeWitt to Columbia when he had failed in the past?" Rosalind countered.

"Touché," Robert said. "I believe he's a man living in the past."

"In what regard?"

"In the regard that he's unable to move past a silly grudge."

"Is it that silly?"

"Silly perhaps to a normal individual," Robert concluded.

"But what is normal?" Rosalind asked. "Your definition and my definition may differ. Who's to say who's right and who's wrong?"

"Well what is your definition of normalcy?" Robert asked as he began to reel in his line.

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

The weeks leading up to the second task were some of the most stressful of Harry's life. His control over the Bubble Head Charm was coming along quite nicely. The bubble no longer popped when he touched it, but he still felt it could be stronger than what it could be. That was where his plasmids came in handy.

If he felt his bubble was becoming too flimsy he would solidify it with Winter Blast to reinforce the water surrounding his face. Of course that added the problem that he would be left with limited air, so he had to be careful how cold he made the bubble. It wouldn't do any good for it to go and pop on him during the task.

"I told you that you could do it," Rose said as he climbed out of the large tub.

"Thanks," he said. "It's no Big Sister suit, but it'll have to do."

"That suit isn't as wonderful as you would think," Rose said. "It feels like I'm trapped in a fish bowl."

"Better a bowl than a bubble," Harry commented in a joking manner.

* * *

Finally the day of the second task arrived. Harry dressed in lightweight yet warm clothing, while Rose wore her suit. She had made a few modifications in that she removed the metal boots so she would be able to move better while underwater.

A knock sounded from outside their room and when they opened their door/painting they were met with Professor McGonagall. "Good afternoon," she greeted them both. "I take it you are ready for the second task?"

Harry and Rose both gave a nod to the Hogwarts professor.

"Is that what you will be wearing Miss. Potter?" McGonagall asked as she eyed Rose's strange outfit.

"It is professor," Rose answered. "It's not a problem is it?"

"No," McGonagall told her. "A bit unorthodox but not a problem. Come, the champions are congregating near the Black Lake."

McGonagall led the two to the shore of the Black Lake where the other three champions were assembled. Cedric was stretching his arms to ensure they were in prime swimming condition. Krum stared out at the lake in his usual stoic pose, and fleur seemed less composed than usual. Her brow was furrowed and she kept gazing at the crowd of students that were gathering in the stands behind them, it was as if she was looking for someone in particular.

"Welcome! Welcome!"Bagman said as he came over to where the champions were assembled. Harry saw the rest of the judges walking over to where they now stood. The Lutece twins being among them as well as the one redheaded man from the Yule Ball in place of Crouch.

"I take it you've all solved the mystery of the golden egg?" Bagman asked the five. "Excellent! So you all know the rules of this task yes? Might as well inform the crowd then." He put his wand to his throat and his voice became amplified.

" _Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the second task!_ " a large cheer erupted from the assembled crowd. " _Last night something was stolen from each champion and now resides on the bottom of the Black Lake. They have one hour to find what was stolen and return to the surface. Champions are you ready?_ "

Rose snapped her helmet into place, a green glow emanating from the port hole signaled she was ready. Harry meanwhile took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.

" _On you mark! Get set! Swim!_ Bagman fired a spell into the sir that sounded like a cannon. Harry saw Rose take off into the shallows much faster than any of the others and he began to trudge in after her.

* * *

The cold he felt from the lake pierce his legs but he kept on wading through the water to catch up to Rose. The water soon came up to his neck and he muttered the incantation best he could before plunging his head under.

His nerves seemed to shut down momentarily but he felt a familiar feeling wrap around the lower half of his face and he found that he was able to breath. The spell seemed to do a little more than that as the water suddenly didn't feel as cold as when he first submerged.

He saw Rose ahead of him twist her body so she was facing him. She jerked her head farther out and motioned him to follow after her. Harry instantly obliged and swam towards her into the deeper waters.

* * *

The Black Lake was eerie. Plain and simple.

But Harry was thankful it was nowhere as eerie as Rapture had been. In the underwater city you were trapped both inside and out. Here the lake was quite shallow as opposed to the ocean floor and they would be able to swim to the top. And plus Harry could see the sun shining down from their current depth, something he was never able to do while in Rapture. That thought alone gave him some sort of comfort.

The two of them kept swimming deeper into the lake where they were soon met with the sight of a large seaweed garden of sorts. The two of them were about to swim over it until they heard a singing of sorts coming from within. Singing that sounded an awful lot like the one from their eggs.

Rose pointed into the seaweed and swam into the tall stalks followed closely by Harry. The further they swam into the stalks the thicker they became so Rose pointed up signaling that they should try and stick to the higher parts of the plants. Harry nodded and began to swim up, but was stopped when he felt something grab hold of his leg.

He thought at first it might have been one of the stalks but when he looked down he was met with the sight of an ugly little horned creature with sharp teeth and octopus tentacles on its lower body.

Harry kicked his leg around in a wild attempt to shake the creature off of him, but to no avail. If anything it seemed to tighten its grip on him as it then proceeded to sink its teeth into his flesh.

He let out a scram of pain from behind his bubble which began to shake almost like it was going to burst.

Rose dived straight for the creature and impaled the creature on her needle killing it. As Rose shook the body from the needle Harry used this time to briefly freeze his bubble as to stabilize it.

Looking at his injured leg Rose pointed to it concerned. Harry brushed it off and held up the OK sign letting her know he was ready to move forward.

As they swam through the last of the seaweed they spotted a few more of those creatures, but knowing what to expect Harry froze them solid with his plasmid and watched as they floated up to the surface.

After clearing the seaweed they were met with the sight of some kind of underwater structure, almost like an ancient Roman or Greek building. Almost like…

No.

This wasn't like Rapture. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. This is probably just part of the task. This is just a coincidence. Never mind the fact that Rapture had many locations named after Greek Gods like Apollo Square, Artemis Suites, Hephaestus Core, Point Prometheus.

And never mind the fact that he just saw a giant mass of tentacles swim by that belonged to a Giant Squid. Just like the one that used to swim around Rapture.

This… this was too much. Too much like that hellish place. He couldn't…

* * *

Rose swam over to him and grabbed him by his shoulders. She snapped her fingers in front of him creating small bubbles as she did so in an attempt to bring him back to reality.

Harry shook his head once again to rid himself of any doubt as he focused on the glowing green porthole that belonged to Rose's helmet. What was he doing?

He didn't spend the last few weeks working on the Bubble Head Charm only to give up and have a mental breakdown now. Just keep moving, find what was stolen and get to the surface.

Harry gave her the thumbs up to let her know he was fine, and together they made for the underwater structure.

Mermaids were not what Harry thought they would be. He thought they were supposed to be youthful and beautiful, not tough and angry. The men had grizzled beards, while the women had sharp angular features and hard eyes that seemed to judge the two of them as they swam through their city. Yet despite the hard glares no mermaid made any move to stop or attack them.

They kept swimming until they reached what Harry could only assume was the village square, and that's when he saw them.

Luna, Neville, Hermione, the girl Cedric brought to the ball, and a young girl who looked very much like Fleur. They were floating there their ankles tied by rope and anchored to the stone floor.

This is what was stolen?! People. The people they had brought to the ball. Was that what the Yule Ball had been about? Find out who you would bring and then kidnap them? Everyone down here was the date of a champion, save for the girl, but then again Fleur hadn't seemed all too interested in her date. This must be a relative.

By the look of things they were the only ones to arrive so far, and they only had an hour before the task ended. That means if the others didn't get here soon…

Harry and Rose swam over to Neville and Luna. Rose used her harpoon and needle to cut the ropes binding them. She pointed up towards the surface and started kicking upwards when Harry grabbed a hold her leg.

She tilted her helmeted head to the side. _What_? She seemed to convey.

Harry pointed to the other people still bound. _What about them_?

Rose pointed to both of their hostages and then back to the surface. _We got what we have to. The others will do the same_.

Harry shook his head. _You don't know that_.

Rose nodded. _I do._ She pointed to the surface again. _Let's go_.

Harry shook his head again. He pointed to her and pointed to the surface and then to himself and back to the other hostages. His message was clear enough. She could go if she wanted, he would stay here.

He swore he could actually hear Rose sigh from within her helmet. Rose pointed to the both of them and then the surface. She pointed at herself and back to the lake floor. She tapped her oxygen tank and held up the OK sign.

The both of them would go up together and then Rose would come back down to ensure the other hostages made it as well.

Harry grabbed Luna and Rose grabbed Neville and the two of them kicked off towards the surface which seemed a lot closer than it actually was. The both of them kicked as hard as their legs would allow, Rose especially since her suit did weigh her down a bit. And there it was the surface.

* * *

Harry's head broke the surface of the water and he felt the bubble disappear as he caught sight of Rose diving back down into the deep. Both Luna and Neville opened their eyes as their heads emerged from the water.

Neville looked around wildly like a scared deer while Luna didn't seem too affected. "H-harry?" Neville asked as Harry began dragging the two of them towards the shore where the crowd was awaiting. "W-what happened?"

"You were kidnapped," Harry told him as he let go once he was sure Neville could stay afloat on his own. "We had to go to the bottom of the lake to rescue you."

"Kidnapped?" Luna asked as she swam close by. "Strange. I had a dream I was kidnapped, and now I'm here."

Once they were at the shore Harry helped both hostages out of the water. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them with warm blankets and began to wrap the three of them up in them.

"First dragons now freezing water," the nurse mumbled to herself. "What's next?" the nurse led them over to a bench that had been set up where the only other occupant was Fleur.

Fleur?

Why was she here and not trying to get her hostage?

The moment Fleur saw Harry she rushed over to him. "Did you see 'er? My sister? Eez she down there?" So that girl was her sister.

"Y-yeah," Harry answered. "I saw her." His response only seemed to make Fleur more frantic.

"I must go back een."

"No you will not!" Madam Pomfrey told her. "Your wounds still need time to heal. Until then you are in no fit condition to do anything."

Tears began to pour from the girl's eyes. "Fleur," Harry said to the other champion. "My sister is down there. She's waiting for the other champions to get their hostages. When she realizes you won't show up I know she'll bring your sister up."

"But she is not 'er's to save," Fleur pointed out.

"Yeah," Harry admitted. "But it's still not right to leave her there." His thoughts drifted momentarily back to Rapture. "Believe me she will."

The next to emerge from the water was Cedric and the girl he brought to the ball. A large cheer erupted from the Hogwarts students. Following Cedric by a few minutes was Krum who had a sharks head, as well as his hostage, Hermione.

The clock ticked by and by and Rose had not yet emerged from the lake. It had been well over an hour since they first entered the lake and Harry didn't want to think about what would happen to either of them if they were under there any longer.

Bubbles began to coat the surface of the lake and an all too familiar helmeted head broke the surface along with the young girl as well as several mermaids following close behind. Both Fleur and Dumbledore ran to greet the assembly as they made their way to the shore.

Fleur took hold of her sister and surprisingly gave Rose a hug of gratitude. Harry couldn't see her face through the port hole but he knew she must have been caught off guard. Dumbledore meanwhile seemed to be exchanging words with one of the mermaids.

Rose made her way over to the bench where Harry and the others sat and took off her helmet. "How did you know Fleur wasn't coming?" Harry asked.

"I didn't," Rose told him. "I just got tired of waiting." She looked over Harry's shoulder and waved. "Looks like someone came to visit."

Harry turned to where she was waving and saw that the stray dog, Padfoot, was sitting idly by the stands of students. The dog raised his one paw and seemed to almost be waving at them, as impossible as it seemed.

" _Attention!_ " Dumbledore's magically amplified voice called out. " _The winner is: Mr. Potter! For his exceptional use of the Bubble Head Charm, as well as assisting in the rescue of two hostages_." The crowd cheered loudly at this, But Harry saw that Malfoy and his two goons did not.

" _In second place is Mr. Diggory who also showed exceptional usage of the Bubble Head Charm and tied with him is Miss. Potter for not only saving her hostage but young Miss. Delacour as well._ "

Fleur and her sister both hugged Rose who looked very uncomfortable with all the attention.

" _In third place is Mr. Krum, and forth place, Miss. Delacour._ "

"Congratulations," Cedric said to both Harry and Rose as he offered them both a hand. "I know I don't know either of you that well, but you did amazing today."

Harry and Rose both shook his hand and congratulated him as well. Even Krum seemed to give the two of them a nod of approval.

"That was quite the performance," the voice of Robert Lutece said as he and his sister approached the two Potter's.

"Yes," Rosalind agreed. "But unnecessary."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as confused as always when it came to these two.

"She means that none of the hostages were in any real danger," Robert clarified.

"But the riddle-,"

"Was just that, a riddle."

"Simply motivation to ensure you finished on time."

"Does that answer your question?"

"I actually have a question for the two of you," Rose told them.

"And what might that be?" Rosalind asked.

"When me and Harry-,"

"Harry and I," Robert corrected.

Rose sighed. "When Harry and _I_ first got here we had the same dream and his nose started bleeding. What do you know about that?"

"What makes you think we know anything about that?" Rosalind asked her.

"Don't you?"

"We can certainly theorize," Robert told her.

"The most logical conclusion would be that you both were receiving memories from another version of yourself. Perhaps an effect of entering this timeline."

"Or a glimpse into another reality," Robert added.

"But what does that mean?" Rose demanded.

"It could mean something," Rosalind began.

"Or it could be nothing," Robert finished.

"Who's to say for sure?" Rosalind asked.

Rose sighed. As usual they were making no sense whatsoever.

* * *

Dumbledore could honestly say that he was stumped. A few of his contacts got from the International Association of Wizards got back to him letting him know there were no records of Harry and Rose's supposed school in existence.

Nor was there any proof that an entire school was able to move at will through any known magical means.

He had been hoping that perhaps the supposed Headmaster Comstock would be present during this task, but once again it was the twins, and he knew that any question he asked them would prove futile.

This was not looking good for the Potter's. These are dangerous times with the events at the World Cup, and the sudden disappearance of Barty Crouch. If he didn't have assurance soon that this school was real and protected then he would have to pull strings and place the both of them back with their relatives. It was not an easy choice, but they needed to be kept safe.

But for now all he could do was wait. Wait to hear back from either the committee, or this "Columbia" as well as the third task. He didn't know why, but he felt that after the next task nothing would be the same.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

Much like after the first task the two Potter's found themselves to be on a pedestal of praise. However unlike last time the two of them were regarded more warmly by the other champions as well as the students.

Cedric would often greet them with a genuine smile and wave, Krum would give a nod of acknowledgement, and Fleur would try to embrace the both of them. No doubt grateful that they had not left her sister down at the bottom of the lake.

Hagrid invited them over to his hut for tea as a reward for their performance in the lake. "Tha' was right good sportsmanship tha' was," the friendly giant praised.

"That was only because I thought the riddle was for real," Harry admitted to be being fooled by the egg's message.

"But it wasn't now was it?" Hagrid asked rhetorically. "Yeh both got a good head on yeh're shoulders."

"By the way Hagrid," Rose began, "what were you and the audience doing when we were in the lake? Did you have some way to watch us?"

"Well no, we jus' waited to see who'd come up firs'."

"So you couldn't see what was going on?" Hagrid shook his head. "Sounds boring."

"Ah it wasn't so bad," Hagrid said. "We was all antsy added to tha suspense."

"But someone like you probably would have wanted to see some of the creatures down there," Harry told him remembering the man once had a pet dragon.

"Well sure I would like to," Hagrid admitted. "But don't yeh worry 'bout wha I want. I got a good batch o' critters for the third task." Hagrid seemed to realize what he said. "Shouldn't have said that."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "It's not like you told us what exactly."

"Righ' righ'," Hagrid grumbled. "Wouldn't want te spoil the surprise for yeh."

* * *

Harry and Rose weren't the only ones benefitting from the events of the second task, the hostages seemed to have their shot at fame, for a brief time. As well.

The last time they saw Hermione she was telling them that quite a few girls in her year were all asking her about Krum. "It's getting a bit annoying to be honest," Hermione admitted. "Lavender and Pavarti are talking about planning our wedding, despite my best efforts to tell them Victor and I are just friends."

Neville actually seemed to gain a bit more attention as well. "I keep telling everyone that it was all staged, but I think they think I'm just trying to be modest or something," Neville had confessed.

Even Luna seemed to benefit from the task. "A lot of the other students stopped picking on me," Luna fully admitted. "I don't really know why, but my mother always said these things have a way of working themselves out."

"You were bullied?" Harry asked. He and Rose both knew Luna was… different, but for her to just casually say she had been picked on was bit of a shock.

"Well like I said I used to be," Luna repeated. "But Draco Malfoy teases me about being the person you had to rescue."

"What is that kids problem anyways?" Rose asked.

"I don't really know," Luna said. "It's strange really. I never really thought he looked like a bully."

"You're kidding right?" Harry asked remembering the way Malfoy had come across.

"Not really," Luna said. "The way he has those two always following him and the way he talks about his father, he just really seems a bit spoiled and afraid."

"That I can agree with," Harry said.

* * *

The next morning during breakfast Harry and Rose made their way over to the green themed table receiving dirty looks as they did so by the tables occupants. They only ones at the table that didn't look at them with disdain were two girls and two boys both around Harry and Rose's age.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

"To see you actually," Harry told him.

"We just wanted to have a word with you is all," Rose said.

"What makes the two of you think you're worthy of my time?" Malfoy asked.

"Are you scared?" the question was asked by one of the girls with icy blue who seemed impassive to Harry and Rose. "It's just a simple conversation Draco."

The girls words were simple but it was clear there was a hidden meaning to it. Malfoy seemed to pick up on it as he glanced around the table to see many of the students staring at him expectedly.

"Fine," Malfoy grumbled. He got out of his seat and motioned for his two bodyguards to stay behind as he followed the two out of the hall.

"Now what is it that's so important?" Malfoy asked as they stood at the foot of the grand staircase.

"We just have to ask you to stop," Harry said in an even tone.

"The bloody hell are you talking about?" Malfoy asked. "Stop what?"

"Simple," Rose said in an even tone much like Harry. "Stop picking on the other students."

Malfoy started to laugh. "Are you serious? Why would I listen to you two?"

"You don't have to listen to us, but you should," Rose said.

"Oh, really?" Malfoy asked in mock humor. "Why's that? What will the two of you do?"

"Us? Nothing," Harry told him.

"Pfft," Malfoy scoffed. "If you plan on interrogating someone at least have something to back your claims. Thank you both so much for wasting my time." He made to walk back to the great hall but Rose put a hand on his shoulder stopping him in place.

"You didn't let us finish," Rose said. "We won't do anything,"

"But that doesn't mean the other students won't," Harry finished.

"We don't know how things work at your home, but money will only get you so far," Rose told him as she remembered how many people in Rapture thought their money would protect them during the rioting.

"What do you know?" Malfoy asked his tone quickly turning to that if irritation. "My father-,"

"Isn't going to be around forever," Harry said.

"And what happens to you when you don't have him to rely on?" Rose asked.

"Who's going to protect you?"

"Is that a threat?" Malfoy asked, his hand drifting slightly towards his wand.

"No," Harry answered.

"Not from us anyways," Rose added. "But without your dad who's to stop anyone from getting back at you?" Andrew Ryan had his fair share of assassination attempts from angry citizens.

"Why do the two of you care?!" Malfoy angrily asked. "You don't even go to this school!"

"We care because some of our friends are people you pick on," Rose told him.

"We just don't want to see them pushed to the point where they do something rash," Harry added.

"Like we said we're not going to do anything to you,"

"But somebody else who is sick of taking your crap just might."

"Just something to keep in mind."

The two of them left Malfoy standing at the foot of the stairs as they made their way to their room.

"Back there did we sound like-," Harry began.

"The Lutece twins?" Rose finished. "Yeah."

* * *

"Robert?" Rosalind asked her double, who was currently rowing the both of them in a boat around the Black Lake.

"Yes sister dearest?" Robert asked.

"Do you ever find it odd that we sometimes finish each other's-,"

"Sentences?" Robert finished. "Honestly I'd be worried if we didn't."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Bio Shock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing. **

* * *

"Gather round champions gather round!" Ludo Bagman called to the five assembled champions. "You are gathered here today to be informed of the third task. Unlike the first and second you will be told what the challenge is."

Harry looked past Bagman to see that a field most likely used for sporting events was starting to grow a thick hedge. He didn't see what was so special about it but Cedric looked quite crestfallen at the sight.

"Behind me you will notice the start of some right good shrubbery," Bagman informed. "Well soon enough this will be the setting of the third task: a maze."

That made sense enough Harry guessed. A maze would test them both mentally and physically.

"In the maze you will encounter a variety of obstacles that will test your mettle," Bagman proudly stated. "The Tri-Wizard Cup will be placed somewhere within the maze, and the first to touch it will be the true Tri-Wizard Champion! But fret not you still have a fair bit of time before said task so train well. You're going to need it."

"He seemed rather happy about the task," Harry told Rose as they walked along the edge of the forest back to the castle after the meeting was done.

"Well this is the final one," Rose stated. "Oh course him and everyone else is going to be excited for it."

"I'm happy too," Harry said. "Just for other reasons."

He didn't have to say what he knew that she knew. After this was done, so were they. Just one more task and it was back home. Back to the woman they considered a mother.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "That is something to be happy about."

A rustling from the trees snapped them out of their fantasy as they drew their wands for protection. They had heard about the stories of some of the creatures that lived in the forest, none of which sounded pleasant.

The rustling got louder until a figure of a man could be seen emerging from the brush. It was Barty Crouch.

He looked absolutely horrible.

His skin was pale and sweaty, his clothes torn and tattered, hair disheveled, and eyes bloodshot. He looked drunk. He looked like a splicer!

The sight almost triggered a reflexive Electro-Bolt shot, but Rose put her hand on his shoulder to calm him. In her other hand she lowered her wand, but still kept her eyes trained on Crouch.

"Mr. Crouch?" she tentatively asked. "Mr. Crouch are you okay?"

"Dumbledore," Crouch managed to speak. "Need… Dumbledore… it's my…"

Crouch tripped over an exposed root, but that did not stop him as he began to crawl forward towards the castle. "Need… need…"

"What is it?" Rose asked as she tried to offer Crouch a hand. He saw her hand but swatted it away as he continued on his path towards the castle.

"His arms," Rose said to Harry, and together the two of them grabbed a hold of Crouch and forced him into a sitting position. "Mr. Crouch please, tell us what is wrong so we can help."

"Help," Crouch repeated. "Yes, help. Help, Dumbledore. Need Dumbledore." Crouch began to get teary eyed. "It's all… it's all…"

"It's all what?" Rose asked trying to get crouch to focus. "We'll get Dumbledore I promise just tell us what."

"My fault," Crouch sobbed. "My fault Dumbledore!"

It was clear to both of them that Crouch was out of his mind. He needed help now.

"Harry," Rose said turning to her double. "Stay with him I'll try and find someone."

"Okay," Harry said looking less than thrilled to watch Crouch, but still willing to do so.

* * *

Rose took off running to the nearest location that would have a teacher: Hadrid's hut. She knew Crouch was asking for Dumbledore, but she had no idea where the Headmaster's office was in the castle. It wouldn't do any good to leave Harry stranded there for who knows how long with a mad man.

Thanks to her impressive speed she was able to get to Hagrid's much faster than a normal human. One of the perks of genetic modification she supposed. She rapidly knocked on the door. As luck would have it the friendly giant was home at the moment.

"Why 'ello there Rose," Hagrid happily greeted. "Stoppin' by for a-,"

"Hagrid you need to come quick!" Rose told him. "It's Mr. Crouch he's here, by the forest, Harry's watching him. Please you have to help."

Hagrid didn't hesitate to follow her back to where she had left Harry. He actually managed to keep pace with her surprisingly well considering his size.

"See," Rose said as they arrived back to where she had left Harry, who was currently trying to restrain Crouch from heading to the castle.

"Well I'll be," Hagrid said as he lumbered over to the deranged Crouch. "Barty wha's wrong with yeh?"

"Need… Dumbledore," Crouch muttered as a new wave of tears began to leak from his eyes. "Need to tell… it's all… my fault."

Hagrid bent over and picked up Crouch in both of his arms, now resembling a mother holding a newborn baby. "Come on you two," Hagrid said to them. "We have to get him to the 'ospital wing."

Harry and Rose followed close behind the giant of a man, all the while keeping an eye on Crouch who continued to keep up his mumbling but made no attempt to escape from Hagrid's arms.

* * *

As they entered the hospital wing they were greeted by Madam Pomfrey who instructed Hagrid to set Crouch down on one of the beds. "He is severely dehydrated," the nurse said as she restrained the man so she could properly examine him. "Which one of you found him?"

"We did," Harry said making their presence know.

"He was walking out of the forest alone," Rose pointed out. "I went and got Hagrid."

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head. "Good," she said. "I will treat him as best I can, and I will send word to the headmaster and Professor Moody. He must see this. Until then Mr. Crouch needs his rest." The Potter's knew what she meant and left the ward to give the witch the space she needed to work.

Silently the two of them walked back to their shared room, both thinking about what could have happened to Crouch to make him go mad.

The next morning the two of them decided to stop by the hospital wing, just to see how Mr. Crouch was doing. A part of both of them felt they owed it to him seeing as they were the ones to find him last night.

Neither of them expected them to see Moody talking with a very distraught Madam Pomfrey as they walked into the ward. "Professor Moody?" Harry asked.

The man fixed both of them with both of his eyes. "You're the two that found Crouch?" they nodded. "Good," he said. "Too bad it was in vain."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. Had Crouch perhaps died overnight?

"Man's missing," Moody gruffed. "Me and Dumbledore came to have a look at him last night. Decided he needed to go to St. Mungos, I come back now to take him and he's gone. Sod must have snuck out during the night."

Both were visibly shocked by the news. From how Crouch looked last night he didn't seem in any fit condition to be moving around. "Don't worry," Moody told them. "He's out there somewhere, I'll keep an eye out for him." His magical eye rotated a full three-sixty. "Constant vigilance."

The two of them saw no other choice but to take Moody's promise to heart. They had the third task to worry about after all, they needed to train. And this time at least they got a somewhat head's up of what to expect. From what Hagrid had said they could expect some sort of magical creature, but there was also the maze itself.

* * *

Rose had found a rather useful spell that was easy to master that would always show the caster what way North was. That would come in handy in case they got turned around while in the maze.

Harry had also taken a strong liking to the disarming spell. He doubted it would come in handy, but he found it came naturally to him. That as well as the stunning curse that he had been practicing.

Overall they were both feeling confident for the third task. They just had to do this and the magic keeping them in the tournament was done for good. They would finally be able to return to where they once were in the past.

But even so the despite their confidence for the impending task, the both of them couldn't help but feel the impending sense of urgency, a feeling that not even seeing Crouch had provoked. Neither of them said anything to the other about it, they both knew the other felt it as well.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

" _Ladies and Gentlemen_!" Ludo Bagman's magically enhanced voice boomed over the assembled crowd of spectators, " _Welcome to the third and final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament_!" a large cheer erupted from everyone in the audience.

" _Let's bring out the champions_! _From Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour_!" Felur received a very generous round of applause from the crowd.

" _From Durmstrang, Victor Krum_!" an even louder round of applause was given to Krum.

" _Representing Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory_!" the crowd gave the biggest creer yet for Cedric.

" _And finally, the two champions in the lead, from Columbia, Harry Potter and his sister Rose_!" the two of them got an enormous cheer as well, not as large as Cedric's, but close enough.

Looking around the stands of assembled students Harry saw that there was not just the usual crowd of students, but a majority of adults they did not recognize as well. It seemed the final task was pulling more of an attraction than the rest of the tournament.

The judges sat at their assembled table, the Lutece twins being present as usual. Robert was holding a bag of popcorn, while Rosalind had a cone of cotton candy.

" _As it stands the two Potter's hold the lead in the competition_ ," Bagman announced. " _As such they will be the first to enter the maze. After them Diggory will follow, then Krum, and lastly Miss. Delacour._ _The first to touch the Tri-Wizard Cup will be the winner! If at any point a champion wish to withdraw simply send up red sparks with your wand."_

Harry took a look at the now fully developed maze. Compated to the last time he had seen it the hedges now stood well over twenty feet in height. " _Champions take your line up_!"

Two openings appeared in the hedge wall which Harry and Rose moved to stand in front of. " _You may begin, NOW_!" Bagman fired a spell from his wand that sounded like a cannon blast, and Harry and Rose moved into the maze, the openings closing behind them as they did so.

* * *

The two of them walked side by side in a straight line until they came to a path that branched off into two different directions. "Left or right?" Harry asked.

"Left," Rose said and the two of them made the turn. "I'm glad the Lutece twins are out there. They would have made the choice much more complicated."

They walked some more until they came to another path that split into right and left. Choosing the opposite as before they made the right turn and they heard a loud blast, signaling Cedric had just entered the maze.

They walked, came to a dead end. Turned back headed left, took a right turn at another junction. Heard another blast. Krum was now in.

The next right turn had them at a four way intersection. As they were about to continue straight ahead Cedric came running from around the bend that the straight path would have taken them. His clothes seemed a bit singed.

"Cedric!" Harry called as the other boy ran towards them. "Are you alright?"

Cedric stopped running long enough to catch his breath. "Yeah," he replied. "One of Hagrid's creatures, its massive."

"Just dead ends this way," Rose told him pointed in their previous direction. Another bang signaled Fleur entered the maze.

"Looks like we're all in now," Cedric said. "Stay safe." Cedric then took off down the left path while the two opted to take the path on the right.

Walking along their current path they were both quite disappointed to find that they had just walked into a dead end. "Another one?" Rose groaned. "I think this maze hates us."

"It's just a maze," Harry plainly stated. "It can't-,"

The walls of the maze surrounding them began to shake in an unnatural way which led to both of them readying their wands, as well as Harry readying his Incinerate plasmid.

No creature emerged from the grassy walls, instead the wall closed in towards them creating another wall and separating the two of them. "This maze really does hate us," Harry confessed to no one. It looks like his task had changed for the time being: find Rose.

* * *

Harry took a left turn followed by two rights. He was hoping one path would lead him back to where the wall had suddenly sprung up, but it would seem he was out of luck.

"Ugh," Harry groaned. Why couldn't there just be-?

 _Krik._

Harry froze. Someone or something was coming around the path he had just taken. He backed himself against the nearest wall and waited. Footsteps were heard and out of the path came Krum. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

He stepped out of the bush. "Krum," he said. "It's me Harry." Krum looked at Harry, but he seemed a bit out of it. "I was looking for my sister have you seen-?"

Krum walked past Harry, not even giving him time to finish. "Wait!" Harry called as he followed after Krum. He went after down the path Krum had done and once again found himself at a two way path. Taking a wild guess Harry turned left in search of either Krum or Rose.

The left path turned into a right turn which Harry had little choice but to follow. The path looked bland enough, but Harry soon heard a soft humming coming from somewhere ahead of him. He drew his wand and readied his plasmid, ready to face whatever showed itself to him.

He wasn't. he wasn't ready.

* * *

Coming out of the darkness was Rose, but it wasn't her. She was a child again, her skin unnaturally pale, and her eyes glowing an ominous yellow. She was a little sister.

" _ **Mr. B**_ ," she called. " _ **Come on! Angels!**_ "

" _ **Hhrnnghh**_ ," came the reply as a Big Daddy was quick to come to her side.

Harry felt the wand slip from his hand and drop to the grassy floor. The plasmid that had been readying faded from him as he dropped to his knees.

No.

No. This wasn't… this can't be… Jack had saved her. This wasn't real. Then why was she…

He closed his eyes and shook his head. This was just the maze. It was playing tricks on him. It's all just in his head. He would open his eyes and she would be gone.

Harry opened his eyes and much to his horror Rose had not disappeared. In fact she was now staring at him with her soulless yellow eyes. And she was now walking towards him, humming her song with her brute shadowing her.

He felt himself begin to cry. It was real.

* * *

Rose ran along one of the mazes seemingly endless pathways in search of Harry. She had been running through path after path after the maze had separated the two of them.

She thought she was close, but evidently the maze disagreed. She had come across Krum, but when she tried to call out to him he just kept on walking. It was like he was in some sort of trance. Perhaps the maze was playing mind games with him.

For a while she had tried to follow him, but she had lost him and she was pretty sure she was now walking in the opposite direction in which he was going.

The directional spell came in handy though. At least now she knew she was heading west. If that was the way of the cup or Harry she had no idea. As she made a turn she heard what sounded like crying. Rushing to see what it was she was relieved to see that she had found Harry.

"Harry!" She called to him as she rushed towards him. "It's me it's-,"

She stopped talking as she saw what stood before Harry. It was her, but a younger her. Her as a Little Sister complete with Big Daddy bodyguard. "Harry!" she yelled as she crouched next to him. "Harry it's not real! I'm right here! Look!"

She turned to face the Little Sister version of herself, but was startled to see herself as a Little Sister be replaced by that of a young Harry. the Big Daddy however did not change. Except for his porthole eyes which now glowed an angry red.

The Big Daddy grabbed a hold of the young Harry, picked him up and then slammed him to the ground. She could hear some of his ribs crack from the force of the impact.

No.

Harry was right here. This was just some sort of illusion.

"Harry listen to me!" Rose urged to the still unresponsive Harry. "It's just an illusion. I'm right here!" Harry slowly raised his head and she was able to see his tear stained eyes.

"Look at me what you saw was just an illusion! Watch!" to prove her point she fired off a _bombarda_ straight towards her illusion Big Daddy which was currently skewering the illusion Harry with his drill.

Much to her surprise the curse did not go straight through it as she had expected. Instead it struck the illusion Big Daddy head on proving to her that this illusion was indeed solid.

She was even more surprised when the Big Daddy actually turned its sights on her. With a whale like bellow the Big Daddy charged at her. Rose fired off a few more blasting curses at it, but to no avail. It was still coming.

Before the Big Daddy reached them Harry stood from where he sat. The Big Daddy noticed this and it changed back to her as a Little Sister as it noticed Harry.

Harry faced the smaller version of herself he raised his left hand which held a bright flame. He pointed at the illusion, and with a snap of his fingers set the illusion Little Sister ablaze.

The illusion let out a scream of agony. It looked like fire had a better effect than her blasting curse. Raising her wand Rose used her own flame spell to drive the illusion back. It seemed to hiss in pure agony as it quickly turned and retreated back into a more shadowy part of the maze.

Rose let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. It was over. For now at least.

"Harry?" she asked. Harry remained standing where he was staring at where the illusion creature had fled. "It's okay it's gone."

Harry looked down in shame. "It was just an illusion," he said. "And I fell for it."

"It wasn't just any illusion," Rose tried to comfort. "It took the shape of our fears. Anyone would have given into it."

"You didn't," Harry said.

"I would have if I didn't see the real you sitting there," Rose pointed out. "But it's gone now. Best we can do is move on, and finish this. What would Mama Tenenbaum say if she saw you all gloomy?"

Harry actually let out a small chuckle. "She'd probably say I was acting like a spoiled child who didn't get any candy."

"You're not some spoiled candy-less kid are you?" Rose asked.

"I hope not."

"You good to go then?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I think I am."

The two of them set off back the way they came looking for another route to take. Neither of them said a word. They both knew that after moment that some part of them was still stuck down in Rapture.

* * *

As they continued walking through the maze they heard what sound like a human screaming. Taking off at a sprint the both of them rounded a corner and came faced with the sight of Krum standing over Cedric, who was writhing in pain on the grassy ground.

Not wasting any time Harry cast a disarming spell on Krum and was pleased to see his wand fly from his hand. Rose followed quickly after with a quick stunner to the chest knocking the other champion out cold.

With Krum subdued for the time being Harry approached Cedric and offered him a hand. "T-thanks," Cedric weakly said as Harry helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked. "Why was he attacking you?"

"I'm fine now," Cedric said. "Thanks to you two. And I have no idea why. I saw him walking towards me and next thing I knew he was using an unforgivable on me. I actually thought he was a decent guy."

"What should we do with him?" Harry asked looking over to the limp form of Krum.

Cedric fired off red sparks from his wand into the air above where Krum now lay. "Let the teachers take him out of the task. It's a bit more than he deserves."

"You okay to keep going?" Rose asked.

"The pains fading," Cedric told her. "Besides I didn't come this far to give up."

Cedric thanked them once again before heading in his own direction, leaving the two to head in the opposite direction.

* * *

Continuing on the path they were going the two of them came across a rather peculiar sight. It was a stone door that stood as tall as the grassy walls in which it stood between. It was extremely out of place. As the two of them warily approached the stone writing began to magically scribe itself onto the stone as well as a small alcove that held a piece of chalk.

 _The prize you seek is close._

 _But first like a sphinx, a riddle._

 _Use the chalk to write your answer, you only get one chance._

 _The riddle is:_

 _What has no beginning or end?_

 _What loops around like time?_

 _What is the world?_

 _Even a child knows this._

"That's the riddle?" Harry asked reading the text over a second time. "Aren't they supposed to rhyme?"

"I don't know," Rose said as she picked up the chalk. "But it is insulting to our intelligence if even a child knows it."

"What has no beginning or end?" Harry asked. "Everything has to start somewhere."

"Clearly not," Rose said as she thought over the clues given to them. "And how does the world fit into this?"

"What about time?" Harry asked. "This is sounding like something the Lutece twins would say."

"You might be onto something," Rose admitted. "Time and loop. What does time loop around?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "The sun? A watch?"

"A clock," Rose said.

"Maybe," Harry admitted. "Does a child know what a clock is?"

"They might," Rose said. "Space time do you think? The earth would be space and the clock time?"

"I really doubt a child would know both of those and how they work," Harry said. "I think you're over thinking it. Maybe think like a child."

"Well what would a child know about any of them except that they…" she began to trail off.

"You think you have it?" Harry asked.

"I just might," she said as she used the chalk and drew a picture of a circle on the door. The door made a creaking noise as it began to swing inwards to permit them entry.

"A circle?" Harry asked.

"I know," Rose said as they walked through.

The path led them straight ahead. Straight to the Tri-Wizard Cup.

"Yes," the both of them said as they sprinted towards the cup. From another path Rose spotted Cedric sprinting for the cup as well. It seemed he found another way to get to the cup.

Harry and Rose extended their hands roughly the same time as Cedric and soon three hands gripped onto the cup. Before any of them could process exactly what was going on they all felt a tugging sensation from behind their navels. And the ground below them disappeared in a whirlwind.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.k. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

The sensation of spinning while in freefall began to die down and the three champions found themselves landing on solid ground. Harry made the mistake of trying to land directly on his own feet, but that proved to backfire as he felt himself twist his own ankle.

"Ah!" Harry yelped as he held his damaged appendage.

"Harry!" Rose said standing from where she had landed and rushing over to him. "What's wrong?!"

"Ankle," Harry said trough gritted teeth. Rose hoisted him up by his one arm, while Cedric grabbed the other. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Cedric said. "It's the least I can do after the two of you saved me. Where do you reckon we are anyways?" Now that Harry was being supported by the two he was able to get a clear look at the area around them.

Instead of ending up back at the beginning of the maze where all the judges and spectators were waiting, they now found themselves in some sort of graveyard with a large house on a hill in the distance and a large cauldron a few feet from where they now stood.

"Is this part of the task?" Cedric asked as he looked around their current setting.

"I doubt it," Rose said. "We already touched the cup, the tournament was supposed to end after that."

"Wands out then?" Cedric asked. Rose nodded and the three of them drew their wands.

The sound of footsteps was heard coming from the undertaker's shack. The three whipped around to see who was coming, and were met with the sight of a man that appeared to be holding a bundle of blankets like a baby.

"Who are you?" Cedric asked, his wand trained on this mysterious figure. What do you want?!"

"Kill the spare!" a command was spoken from the bundle in the man's arms.

The figure raised a wand of his own and with an, " _Avada Kedavara_!" a blinding green light was launched straight at Cedric striking him dead in the chest. Cedric fell over completely limp, letting the grip he had on Harry go. Cedric had just been killed.

Without the added support of Cedric, Harry fell to the ground dragging Rose along with him. "Bind them!" the same raspy voice commanded the figure.

" _Incarcerous_!" ropes shot from the figures wand and wrapped themselves around both Harry and Rose effectively binding them.

"The Ceremony!" the voice from the robes spoke. "Do it now!"

The man pointed his wand at the cauldron and a fire sprang to life underneath it. Walking over to the now lit cauldron the man dropped whatever was in the bundle into the cauldron.

Next the figure pointed the wand at a tombstone labeled: TOM RIDDLE, and a bone came flying up out of the dirt to hover above the now bubbling cauldron. "Bone of the father," the man said as the bone was lowered into the mix. "Unknowingly given."

"F-flesh of the servant," the man said with a nervous stutter as he pulled a knife from his robes. "W-willingly sacrificed." He held the knife high and with a downward swing severed one of his own hands and allowed it to fall in with the rest of the cauldrons contents.

The man sobbed openly at the loss of his appendage, but he still approached both Harry and Rose with his knife. "B-blood of the enemy," the man said in clear pain from the loss of his hand. "Forcibly taken."

The man approached Harry, who was finally able to get a good look at the man. He had a pudgy rat-like face, thin straw colored hair with a large bald spot on the top of his head. He pressed the knife against Harry's arm and made a cut deep enough to draw his blood. The man took a look at Rose and did the same with her.

With both of their blood on his knife he began to add their blood to the cauldron, whose liquid was now turning a vibrant shade of red with smoke starting to float off of the surface of the liquid. Both Potter's were hoping that whatever was in that cauldron had drowned, or that the potion had gone wrong, for both of their scars were burning intensely.

Their hopes proved to be futile as a pale white hand gripped the side of the cauldron as a figure began to emerge from within. The thing kept its head low as it emerged from the large cauldron and stepped onto the grassy floor of the graveyard.

"Robe me Wormtail," the figure spoke the one handed man now known as Wormtail, who complied as he draped the figure with a pure midnight black robe.

Now clothed the figure that emerged from the cauldron took a moment to admire inspect his hands flexing his fingers as if to make sure they were all in working order. He turned to face where Harry and Rose were bound and they were able to get a clear view of his face.

It was a face neither of them would soon forget.

He was pale. Bone white almost which in a weird way complemented his tall skeletal figure. His head was bald giving his face more of a snakelike appearance. He had thin lips and no nose, just two slits that served as nostrils. His almond shaped eyes were a deadly scarlet, a fierce contrast to both of their emerald eyes.

He smiled a cruel smile at the both of them as they felt a new wave a pain emanate from their scars. Turning his attention back to Wormtail he spoke. "My wand Wormtail."

Wormtail bowed and presented the snakelike man with his wand, which he graciously took and fired a spell into the sky causing the clouds to rearrange into the shape of a skull with a snake coming from the mouth.

"Your arm Wormtail," the man said.

"Oh master," Wormtail said as he extended his stump of an arm. "Thank you!"

"Your other arm!" Wormtail's master snapped. Disappointment washed over Wormtail's face as he held out his other arm for his master. He rolled up his sleeve enough for Harry to catch a glimpse of a tattoo on his forearm. The master pressed his wand against the mark and another wave of pain washed over the two of them.

The air was filled with cracks like gunshots as a dozen or so masked and hooded figures appeared out of thin air next to Wormtail and his master. Harry could not see any of their faces but by the way they were nervously standing he could tell they were afraid of this man.

"Welcome my friends," the master spoke in a tone that was anything but friendly. "How long has it been since you all stood before me? Thirteen years?" the hooded figures lowered their heads in shame. "And what have you all been doing in that time? What was so important that none of you tried to find me?"

"I-I returned to you m-my l-lord," Wormtail stuttered.

"Yes," the master said. "Out of fear! Not loyalty. You stand here a coward while my most loyal followers sit in Azkaban. But still…" he approached the cowering Wormtail. "Your services have to be taken into account."

He waved his wand and an artificial hand was created in place of the severed one on Wormtail's arm. "Oh master!" Wormtail said as he admired his new silver hand. "Thank you!"

"Of course. Lord Voldemort rewards his followers."

Harry and Rose's eyes widened where they were bound. This was Voldemort? This was the man that had tried to kill both of them in their realities? No wonder their scars were hurting, they had them because of him.

"And what of the rest of you?" Voldemort addressed his other masked followers. "Do any of you believe you are worthy of a reward? What about you Crabbe?!" Voldemort tore the mask from one of the men who fell to his knees and began begging for forgiveness.

"Or you Goyle?!" he tore the mask from another who copied Crabbe's actions and began begging like a dog.

One by one Voldemort tore off the masks, and one by one they all sank to their knees in shame. "And what about you?" Voldemort asked the last masked figure. "Lucius?" he tore the mask away and a man that bore a startling resemblance to Malfoy fell to his knees.

"My lord," Lucius spoke. "I assure you I have never renounced the old ways, or your teachings."

"And yet you did not go to Azkaban with your sister-in-law," Voldemort old him. "You walked a free man."

"What use would I have been to you in prison my lord?" Lucius asked. "I have done what I do best: work my influence from the inside. That idiot of a Minister Fudge is in my pocket, that has always been my plan, for the day you returned you would face little opposition my lord."

Voldemort began to laugh. "Ever the serpent aren't you Lucius? It has always been a trait I admired about you. But let us not forget I am a merciful lord." A chorus of "Thank you my lord," echoed from the assembled followers.

"I can forgive all of you," Voldemrt said. "For the person who is responsible for my disappearance is here tonight." Voldemort turned his scarlet gaze on Harry and Rose. "Harry Potter."

Voldemort strode over to where they were bound. "The-Boy-Who-Lived," Voldemort spoke in a mocking tone to which his followers laughed. "And his… sister."

Voldemort narrowed his gaze. "I have heard the rumors of her, but until this moment I doubted it. I remember that night perfectly. The way I slaughtered your father and filthy mudblood mother. I remember there only being one child in that crib, they must have done a great job of hiding you girl. But it makes no difference. After tonight there will be no more Potter's."

Standing over the both of them Voldemort raised his wand and the robes that were binding them suddenly vanished into thin air. "I will show you the extent of my powers. Grab your wands!" Voldemort ordered the both of them. "We will make a proper duel out of this."

Rose grabbed her wand and went to help Harry up but a shout of, " _Crucio_!" from Voldemort had Rose falling to the ground as she screamed in pain.

Harry attempted to rise by himself, but Voldemort turned the curse on him and he too felt the pain she had felt, and he dropped to the ground as well. Voldemort's followers laughed and jeered at the sight of the two of them struggling against their master.

Voldemort lifted the curse and allowed the two of them a moment's rest before he started speaking. "Does anyone dare question my power? You were more of a challenge when you were an infant!"

It was abundantly clear that Voldemort was just toying with them. He was putting on a show for his followers before he finally finished the two of them off. While Voldemort continued to boast, Rose grabbed one of Harry's arms and pulled him behind a tombstone as a green flash of light struck their hiding spot.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Voldemort yelled at them. "Come back and face your fate!"

"We need a plan," Rose said to Harry. "The cup brought us here it might bring us back."

"As soon as we make a break for it he'll get us!" Harry hissed through the pain of his twisted ankle.

"Use your Telekinesis," Rose told him. "Distract him with something."

Harry nodded and levitated a decent sized rock. He directed it over the tombstone and towards where Voldemort stood. Rose peeked over to see Voldemort blast the rock into sand, before turning his wand to their hiding spot.

"Shit!" Rose said as she grabbed Harry and jumped out of the way as the tombstone was blown apart.

Harry readied a bolt of lightning and shot it towards an advancing Voldemort. He fired the bolt but was stunned speechless as Voldemort seemed to effortlessly deflect it with his wand.

"You disappoint me," Voldemort addressed the two of them. "Running and hiding instead of showing bravery like your parents. Pathetic." He raised his wand ready to prepare another deadly curse, and Harry raised his as well.

Harry fired the disarming spell and his blast of red light collided with Voldemort's green spell in mid air. Everyone present was surprised when there was no explosion, instead the spells seemed to struggle with one another each pushing back against the other.

He didn't know how, but Harry somehow found the strength to rise using his good foot allowing him to gain better footing in the clash of spells that was happening before all of them. His spell seemed to be winning against Voldemort as a white light flew out of Voldemort's wand to fly towards Harry and Rose.

The light took the shape of a person and they saw that it was Cedric. Harry's wand began to shake at an alarming rate as another white light emerged from Voldemort's wand to float next to the both of them. This time it was that of an old man they did not recognize.

The shaking only grew stronger after that and soon a golden globe of light surrounded Harry, Rose, and Voldemort, whose wand released another ball of light that took the form of an unknown woman.

By this point Harry was almost losing his grip on his wand, but surprisingly he still held on refusing to let Voldemort gain any footing in the struggle of spells. Two more white lights flew from Voldemort's wand this time they took the form of a young couple. A man with messy hair and a woman who seemed to look at them with remembrance.

Were these their parents?

"Harry listen to me," the man who must be their father said. "We can hold him off for a moment but only for a moment."

Cedric's apparition spoke next. "Take my body back," he said. "Take it back to my father."

"You're ready," their mother told him. "Just let go."

Harry wasn't sure he could hold on any longer as it was. He moved his wand away from the two clashing spells and the ghostly figures rushed at Voldemort who growled in frustration.

Rose caught Harry before he could fall to the ground and rushed towards Cedric's dead body. Harry helped her lift the body and she began making her way towards the Tri-Wizard Cup.

"AAGGGHHH!" they heard Voldemort yell in pure fury and a glance over the shoulder showed the Dark Lord raising his wand at them prepared to finish them off for good.

He was too slow as Rose grabbed the cup and the sensation of something pulling at the back of their navels and the sensation of the world spinning beneath them told them that they had made it. After a moment of distortion they felt themselves landing on solid ground as the cheer of a crowd flooded their senses.

They were back at Hogwarts. The crowd was celebrating them. No one in the crowd realized that one of the three of them was dead.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.k. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Well done Cedric!" a man's jovial voice called out as he approached where the two of them knelt over Cedric's body. "It looks like you've… Cedric?"

Harry and Rose glanced up to see a somewhat stocky man approach where they were kneeling above the dead body of Cedric. The judges followed close behind the man so the only person he could be was Cedric's father.

"What's wrong Cedric…?" he began to trail off aimlessly as he noticed that Cedric's eyes were wide open but his body lay unmoving and unresponsive. "Cedric?!" the man knelt down next to his son. He put his fingers to Cedric's neck to search for a pulse that was not there.

"Do we perhaps have a tie?" Bagman asked with a hint of excitement in his voice as he approached the scene. "If that's the case then… Amos? What's wrong man?"

"My son…," Amos spoke softly as he began to cry. "He's…" Amos didn't continue as he cupped his face and began to sob openly. By this point the crowd of students seemed to realize something was wrong and their excited cheers now became replaced with confused mummers.

"Keep everybody in their seats," a man in a bowler hat said to one of the Hogwarts teachers. "One of the champions is dead."

Harry and Rose both felt a hand be placed on their shoulder. Looking to see who it was they were met with the sight of Moody. "Come on you two," he ordered. "Let's get you out of here."

"But Cedric… he-," Harry began.

"Sitting around won't change anything now," Moody told him. "Come on we need to get you patched up."

Harry and Rose took another look at Cedric's dead body, as well as the sight of his father crying loudly not caring who saw. It was a tragic sight to behold. Rose put one of Harry's arms over her shoulders and helped lift him off the ground. Moody supported his other arm and began to lead them back to Hogwarts Castle.

* * *

"Set him down here," Moody ordered as they entered his office of the school. An office that was decorated in all sorts of bizarre looking artifacts and what looked like large magnifying glasses as well as a large locked trunk.

"Professor he should go to the hospital," Rose said as she eased Harry down into a chair Moody had kicked over for Harry.

"Won't do any good," Moody said as he sat down himself. "Madam Pomfrey is out by the maze with the other teachers."

"I can run and go get her," Rose offered. "He needs-,"

"He needs to tell me what happened," Moody roughly cut her off. "Tell me: what happened after you touched the cup?"

"All three of us touched it," Harry said as he tried to elevate his leg on the large trunk. "We all touched it at the same time."

Moody had his regular eye trained on Harry while the other one was fixed on Rose. "And then what?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, as soon as we touched it, I don't know we suddenly wound up in a graveyard."

"We thought the task was supposed to end after that," Rose said. "We don't know how it happened."

"What happened in the graveyard?" Moody asked. "Who was there?"

"Well there was a man called Wormtail," Harry recalled. "He killed Cedric!"

"He was holding what looked like a baby," Rose added. "He made some kind of potion and…"

"Yes?" Moody urged. "Tell me."

"It was… Voldemort."

"The Dark Lord returned?" Moody asked, his tone somewhat akin to wonder. The both of them nodded. "What was he like?"

"What?"

"The Dark Lord," Moody clarified. "What was he like?"

"He was, he… look Professor Moody he needs to have his ankle looked at," Rose said not wanting to remember quite yet what had happened not only an hour ago.

"What about the others?" Moody asked. "The others who arrived who were they?"

Something was wrong. "We never said anything about anyone else," Harry pointed out. "How did you know about them?"

"Because I felt it," Moody casually said. "I felt the call."

"It was you," Rose said as she slowly drew her wand. "You made the cup take us there."

"Caught on have you?" Moody asked fixing her with both of his eyes. "Not that it'll do you much good." Moody drew his wand faster than expected and pointed it at both Harry and Rose.

Harry was faster with his plasmid and Moody was struck with a blast of electricity. Rose aimed her wand at the shocked man, but before she could perform a spell the door to the office was blasted open and in walked Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

Dumbledore waved his wand and without uttering a word disarmed Moody. Snape was quick to follow as he shot ropes from his wand which bound Moody to his chair, similar to the position Harry and Rose were in not too long ago.

"Severus the veritaserum!" Dumbledore spoke to the greasy haired man, who approached the bound Moody and poured three drops of a clear liquid down his throat. Once Moody was forced to drink the potion his one good eye seemed to glaze over while the other seemed less frantic and stayed still.

"Are you Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore asked. A silly question to Harry and Rose, but they were both shocked when he said: "No."

"Where is the real Moody?" Dumbledore asked in an even tone, but one that still held a serious edge to it.

"In the trunk," the imposter answered.

McGonagall pointed her wand at the trunk and the lid flew open to reveal a deceptively large space within. And sitting at the bottom of the large space was a man who was missing an eye and a leg as well as large portion of his hair. It was the real Moody.

"How did you know he was a fake?" Harry asked in shock.

"The real Moody would not have removed you after the events that transpired tonight," Dumbledore answered not taking his gaze off of the imposter. "Severus if you would search him."

Snape did as was instructed of him and pulled Moody's flask from his coat. Taking a sniff if the contents he simply said, "Polyjuice potion." Snape removed the fake eye and leg and gave them back to the real Moody after McGonagall got him out of the trunk.

"Please take Alastor to the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore instructed his two subordinates, "and inform Madam Pomfrey that her services are greatly needed." Once the both of them had gone Dumbledore turned his attention to the two of them. "I am sorry to ask this of you both, but I must know what happened after you touched the cup."

* * *

And so the two of them told the elderly man everything. From the feeling of leaving the earth to wind up in the graveyard, to Cedric's murder, the ceremony, Voldemort's rebirth, the followers showing up, and finally the duel and escape. After they were done telling their tale Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"You showed true bravery tonight," he said. "Your parents would be proud." Behind Dumbledore the fake Moody began to shake and writhe beneath the ropes that were binding him. A new eye and leg began to grow and sprout from their missing sockets. His hair, face, and body began to change as well and soon they found themselves staring at an entirely different person.

He was a younger man in his mid to late twenties at least. Dumbledore seemed to recognize the man. "Barty Crouch Jr." Seeing their confused faces Dumbledore clarified, "Mr. Crouch's son." Turning back to Crouch Jr. he said: "I thought you died in Azkaban."

Junior sneered. "My mother always did have a soft spot for me."

"And it was you who put the names of the Potter's into the Goblet of Fire?"

"And it worked," Junior said in a proud tone. "My lord is back."

"What of your father?" Dumbledore asked. "What happened after he was found?"

"Killed him myself," Junior said without a hint of remorse. "Did it in the night while he was in the hospital wing. Transfigured his body into a bone and disposed of it."

The door to the office and McGonagall reentered the room. "Poppy is seeing to his wounds as we speak," she informed the headmaster. "Also, a certain dog followed me into the castle."

Dumbledore nodded. "Minerva if you would please stay here and guard Barty Crouch Jr. I will escort the two of them to the Hospital Wing they are in need of a good rest.

Dumbledore grabbed one of Harry's arms and helped Rose carry him through the halls and to the Hospital Wing. Neither of the three spoke the during the entire walk. As soon as they entered the ward Madam Pomfrey prepped two beds for them and ushered them over. Harry took notice that Padfoot was sitting next to one of their bed's ready to stand guard over them it seemed.

Madam Pomfrey eased them down into separate beds and poured a cup of potion for the both of them. "Drink this," she instructed.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he swirled the liquid around in the glass.

"A potion that will give you a dreamless sleep," the nurse informed him. "Now drink up."

Taking Madam Pomfrey's word for it Harry drank the potion in one gulp. The potion really had no taste to it but he could feel his eyes starting to grow heavy…

* * *

"…Cannot be serious Dumbledore!" he heard a voice say as he felt the effects of the potion begin to wear off. He wiggled his toes and was glad to feel that he no longer felt any pain in his ankle. Madam Pomfrey worked fast.

Looking to the bed next to his he saw that Rose was still asleep and Padfoot was gone. Extending his arm he reached over to her bed and nudged her arm in an attempt to wake her. He saw her eyes blink a few times as she began to stir from her slumber.

"Harry?" she asked as she rubber her eyes to clear the sleep. "What's-?"

Harry put a finger to his lips as a "quiet" gesture. He pointed at the closed door of the Hospital Wing where from the other side the voices were coming.

"You must understand," they heard Dumbledore's voice say. "With all that has transpired-,"

"They should be sent to a safe place!" a second male voice they didn't recognize said.

"And you know as well as I where the safest place is," Dumbledore told the second speaker. "Now if you excuse me Sirius we will continue this discussion at a later moment." The door to the Hospital Wing opened and the two saw Dumbledore standing there as well as Padfoot who looked very angry for a dog. The second speaker was not there.

"Ah," Dumbledore said as he entered the ward. "I see you two are awake. It has only been two hours but considering all you have been through a heavier dose would have probably been more appropriate." He turned to Padfoot. "If you would like you can wait in my office while I inform them of what has transpired."

Padfoot cast a longing look at the both of them before trotting away, most likely towards the headmasters office. "Considering all you have been through I do not wish to burden either of you than you already have been," Dumbledore told them. "However you have a right to know as you will find out sooner or later."

He paused. "It would seem the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge refuses to believe that Voldemort has returned."

"What?" Harry asked he had no real idea how politics worked in wizarding society, but he knew that if Voldemort was as much a threat as he heard then the government needed to take some kind of action. "But Crouch Jr.," Harry pointed out. "He confessed."

"Not in front of the Minister," Dumbledore told him. "As a matter of fact he won't ever get to confess again."

"What happened?" both of them asked.

"When the Minister went to interrogate him, his escort saw fit to remove Crouch's soul."

"What about us?" Harry asked. "We could talk to him try to convince him."

"You could," Dumbledore said. "I doubt you would make much headway. Severus even tried to convince him by means of his own proof, but Fudge believes what he wants to believe."

"So that's it?" Rose asked. "He won't do anything? How does he explain Cedric?"

"It will most likely be labeled a tragic accident," Dumbledore sadly replied. "These are dangerous times for us all now. For the both of you especially."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked not liking where this was going.

"Now that Voldemort has a body of his own he will stop at nothing to kill you," Dumbledore solemnly said. "For that reason measures must be taken to ensure he does not do so. Tomorrow the two of you will be returning to your relatives where blood wards will protect you."

"WHAT?!" they both shouted.

"You can't do that!" Rose yelled.

"You can't just put us back with them!" Harry yelled as well. "Our school-!"

"Has yet to respond to any of mine or the International Wizarding Association owls," Dumbledore calmly interrupted. "As it is your school representatives seemed to have vanished after you arrived back with Cedric. As such I managed to pull a few strings and got legal custody in the magical world."

No. No. No No. No.

"But you-,"

"I already have," Dumbledore said with a remorseful tone. "I'm sorry. But it is for your safety." Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing gently closing the doors as he did so.

"This cannot be happening," Rose said her tone that of utter disbelief.

"This shouldn't even be happening," Harry said. "We were just supposed to complete the tournament. We did that. Now because of that bald snake asshole we're being sent back to the Dursley's!"

Rose nodded in agreement. "I know. The Lutece twins-,"

"Are right here," the voice of Robert said as he and Rosalind now stood in front of both of their beds.

"It's quite rude to talk about someone when they're standing right in front of you," Rosalind said.

"You two," Harry growled. "What are you doing here? And why show up now?"

"I thought the answer was quite obvious," Robert said.

"We're here to lend a helping hand," Rosalind finished and she and Robert both helped Harry and Rose get out of their beds. Harry was quite glad that he no longer needed to use anyone as a human crutch.

"You couldn't have shown up to convince Dumbledore to not send us back to our relatives?" Rose asked bitterly, which Harry did not blame her in the slightest.

"I think they may be angry with us," Robert plainly stated.

"I think you may be right," Rosalind said in a neutral tone.

"Gee," Harry said in a mock tone. "I wonder why?"

"If you really want to help get us out of here," Rose told the other pair of twins. "You're the ones who took us from the Dursley's in the first place."

"We had to make it to the end of the tournament, we beat it," Harry mentioned. "Take us back we just want to be done with all of this."

The Lutece's shared a look. "Should we show them?" Robert asked.

"They would be less ignorant if we did so," Rosalind responded to her brother.

"What are you two going on about now?" Both Harry and Rose asked.

"We simply wish to show you one thing before either of you make a final decision," Robert answered.

"Show us what?" Harry asked on high alert. After everything that happened he needed to be.

"Right this way," both Lutece's said gesturing to the Hospital Wings doors. Harry and Rose both placed one hand on the twin set of doors and pushed them forward together.

* * *

They stepped not into the hall outside the ward, but instead right outside of Hagrid's hut on the Hogwarts grounds. However the castle seemed to be smoking. A darkness hung in the air as well as the shape of a skull with a snake emerging from the mouth.

"This… this is," Rose began.

"Our dream," Harry finished as he looked at the drastically different scenery of Hogwarts Castle. "What is this?"

"A possible reality," Rosalind said from the side of the hut, while Robert seemingly dug graves for the bodies of Hagrid and Fang.

"What do you mean?" Harry and Rose both asked. Neither of them knowing what was going on. "Are you saying this is the future?"

"A possible future," Robert said as he continued to dig.

"You remember the ice cream?" Rosalind asked them referring to the first time they had met. "If you do then you know the power of choice."

"Well what choice causes this?!" Rose asked.

"You," both Lutece twins answered.

"How do we cause all of this?!" Harry asked. If he and rose truly caused this destruction he had to know how.

"You made the choice to leave," Robert said.

"To leave and go back to your own time," Rosalind added. "Well the time you have a home in that is."

"But we completed the tournament!" Harry pointed out.

"Yes," Robert agreed.

"But Voldemort was reborn as a result," Rosalind said. "By making the choice to leave he stood unopposed in his conquest."

"But there must be a way to stop this?!" Rose frantically asked clearly upset that they had a part in fate.

"There is," Robert said ever cryptically.

"One just needs to know when," Rosalind added equally cryptic.

"What do you mean by-?" Harry suddenly felt a chill run down his spine and he saw his freezing breath in the air. Black cloaked figures came gliding down from the sky above Hogwarts and directly towards the hut. Cold clammy corpse like hands reaching out for them.

Harry fired off his Incinerate plasmid at a few advancing creatures which seemed to impede them to some extent, but they still advanced. He and Rose ran into Hagrid's hut and slammed the giant brass door shut.

* * *

Brass door?

Looking around Harry saw that they were not in Hagrid's hut. Instead they now stood outside of a lighthouse in the middle of the ocean. He knew this lighthouse. It was the one that he, Rose, Tenenbaum, and Porter had seen after they escaped Rapture. This was the entrance to the underwater city.

What was going on? Looking over to Rose he saw that her reaction was not that far off from his own. She too seemed to be fighting off a panic attack. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here," he said. "We're not back _there_."

She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded her head. "Yeah. Yeah okay."

"Good to hear everything is alright," the voice of Robert Lutece spoke from behind them.

"Enough games!" Harry yelled at the two of them. "What is it exactly you want us to do?!"

"Well the choice is entirely up to you," Rosalind said unfazed by his rage.

"So the choice is to either leave and cause the destruction of a future, or go back and live with our horrid relatives?" Rose asked composing herself.

"Great choices," Harry sarcastically said.

"Not entirely," Robert said.

"Remember, it isn't just a matter of what or where," Rosalind added.

"But of when," Harry finished possible ideas coming to his mind.

"You're catching on," Rosalind said with the slightest hint of pride.

"So you're saying if we go back and stop something from happening then it might cancel out that future?" Rose asked.

"You mean we could actually stop Voldemort from doing all of that?" Harry asked. "We could stop him from ever doing anything."

"It's entirely possible," Robert answered.

"But how would you know how far back to go to stop an event from happening?" asked Rosalind.

"So if we were to stop Voldemort from getting a new body-?" Rose began.

"It's not just that," Harry said. "We could stop him from killing anyone at all. Even our parents!"

"A good idea in theory," Robert said.

"But if you did that it would only apply to one reality," Rosalind finished.

"Multiple realities after all," concluded Robert. "Just because you stop one Voldemort does not mean you stop them all."

"So it's not possible," Harry said feeling disappointed. He thought he had been onto something.

"Not entirely," Rosalind said.

"You just aren't thinking back far enough," Robert supplied.

"Then what could…" Harry felt realization dawn over him. "Are you trying to say that the best way to stop any of this from ever happening… would be to kill Voldemort when he was born?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello. I don't often leave author's notes at the end of a chapter but this time is different. The next chapter will be the final of this story, and while I do have a planned ending for the story I want to hear what you all think will happen. If I see a prediction that really catches my interest I might include an alternate ending featuring that one. Be sure to let me know. And thank you for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

"An interesting conclusion," Robert said.

"Yes," Rosalind agreed. "DeWitt and the girl came to that conclusion when dealing with Comstock."

"But one still managed to survive the purge," Robert told her.

"You know as well as I that that one was different," Rosalind pointed out.

"You're saying someone else has done something like this before?" Harry asked. They needed to know. Before they did anything they needed to know for sure.

"Yes, an associate of ours," Robert told him. "In a quest of revenge against another of our associates they returned to the moment of his birth."

"However one version survived," Rosalind informed him. "The answer to that is he chose differently than the other versions of himself."

"So this might not work at all then," Rose inferred. "Killing him as an infant might not change all other realties then."

"Constants and variables," the Lutece's said in perfect sync.

"What are you talking about now?" Harry asked.

"A phrase we go by," Robert told him.

"It helps to partially explain the similarities and differences between every reality," Rosalind added to her double's explanation.

"You two as well as ourselves are perfect examples of this," Robert stated.

"A child born a boy in one world, is born as a girl in another. Constants and variables."

"A choice between two children born at the end of July."

"What does July have to do with any of this?" Rose asked more confused than ever before.

"Choice," Robert said.

"That's what," Rosalind finished.

"You see Voldemort was faced with a choice himself after hearing a prophecy."

"It spoke of a child born at the end of July that could be his undoing."

"Two children fit that description."

"The pair of you in your realties."

"As well as a Neville Longbottom."

"What?!" the pair of Potter's asked in disbelief.

"Like we said, constants and variables," Robert explained to them.

"No matter how you look at it there will always be a child," Rosalind began.

"And there's always a scar," Robert finished.

"So is that it?" Harry asked feeling anger rise within his chest. "You did all of this just so a stupid prophecy could be fulfilled?!"

"Prophecy?" Robert asked.

"More along the lines of possibility," Rosalind corrected. "The only reason it holds meaning was because he made it so."

"So if Neville was also chosen in another reality why aren't you doing this with him?" Harry demanded.

"Who's to say we're not," Robert told him.

"So we don't have to kill him then?" Rose asked not at all comfortable with the thought of killing a child, and neither was Harry. If they did that they were no better than Voldemort in that regard despite their intentions.

"You were the ones that came to that conclusion, not us," Robert mentioned.

"What would happen if we did?" Harry asked the two of them. "What would happen if we did do it?"

"A rather broad question," Robert stated.

"If that were to happen a new timeline of realties would be created altogether I would wager," Rosalind suggested.

"I concur," supported Robert. "And perhaps for the two of them as well."

"What would happen to us?" Harry and Rose both asked.

"Should you propose the theory or should I?" Robert asked.

"Why not together?" Rosalind suggested.

"I couldn't agree more."

"In theory if you were to kill him a new reality would be created as a result," Rosalind began.

"A reality where Voldemort never even existed," Robert continued. "All of his work and deeds would be erased."

"Including that of his pureblooded supremacy," Rosalind picked up. "the lives of the entire magical world would be changed."

"Slytherin would not have as dark a reputation, families such as the Malfoy's would hold less sway and they would perhaps act like decent individuals, Professor Snape would be able make amends with a childhood friend and crush, your parents would be alive and healthy meaning neither of you would be sent to your relatives and instead have the lovely company of your godfather and his school friends," Robert listed off.

"Oh," both Potter's said. The way Robert said that made killing Voldemort look like the best thing that could ever possibly happen in all realties.

"But the real question would be what would happen to the current versions of yourselves?" Rosalind asked.

"I don't like the sound of that," Harry whispered to his double who nodded.

"What about our current selves?" Rose asked the other set of twins.

"There are two possible possibilities," Rosalind replied.

"If young Elizabeth was anything to go by you might receive the memories from all other versions of yourselves that will cease to exist as a result of a new history being created," Robert explained.

"But she was a special case," Rosalind went on to say. "Part of her was split across realties. You two however are not."

"The both of you could very well cease to exist as a result as well," Robert explained.

The news hit the both of them like a freight train. After all they had been through, all they had done together, it could all come undone. And by their own action no less. Any positive of killing him seemed to have gone down the drain.

"Of course that will remain unknown until you make a choice," Rosalind felt the need to point out.

They needed to think of something, anything. What gives them the best possible outcome? How could they make sure a new timeline is created without killing him?

"Alright how about we just change what made him turn dark in the first place?" Harry suggested trying to think of other ways to go about this.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Robert told him.

"Of course it is," Rose dryly commented.

"You see his turn cannot be pinned to any one event in particular," Rosalind pointed out.

"His entire childhood played a role to his fall," Robert clarified.

"Why?" Rose asked. "What was it like for him?"

"Why not take a look for yourself?" Rosalind asked as she and Robert made a gesture to the lighthouses door. Both Potter's were getting used to things not making sense with the Lutece twins, so together they pushed the doors open.

* * *

They found themselves in a dull grey colored room with a crib residing in the far left corner. The sounds of children laughing and teasing one another could be heard outside the room despite the door being closed. A woman yelling in an irate tone could be heard as well. It sure didn't sound like fun for child.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"Wool's Orphanage," Robert supplied.

"Tom Riddle's place of birth," Rosalind added on.

"Who's Tom Riddle?" Harry asked. "How does he fit in with Voldemort?"

"Without him there would be no Voldemort," answered Robert.

"So was he a bully here, did he pick on Voldemort?" asked Rose.

"Well he did become a bully, but Voldemort was never one of his victims," Rosalind told her.

"You see," Robert began.

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort," Rosalind finished.

Needless to say neither Potter expected that as their shock was evident by their facial expressions. "You both seem quite surprised," Robert observed.

"Surely you didn't think a mother would actually name her child Voldemort did you?" Rosalind asked, which the more they thought about it the more that actually made sense. The name was rather outlandish.

"And speaking of young Mr. Riddle," Robert said just as a faint coo like sound came from the crib. Harry and Rose moved over and looked down into it.

Laying there seemingly asleep was a dark haired baby wrapped up in a blanket. The child who would grow up to become a dark wizard, who would set the progress of the magical world back, who would kill their parents in different realties, was just a sleeping newborn.

"Hard to believe what he'll grow into isn't it?" Rosalind asked them as they just stared at the sleeping Riddle.

"His mother passed away during childbirth not too long ago," Robert informed them.

"Why isn't anyone here looking after him?" Rose asked. If Tenenbaum were here she would be fussing all over him.

"He was just put down for a nap only a few moments ago," Rosalind answered her. "And besides the owner," they heard the woman yell at child who sounded like he was crying and then a loud _slap_!

"Is tending to other matters," Robert finished.

Well no wonder Voldemort was so hateful and full of spite, this place was no better than life at Number Four Privet Drive. Actually Voldemorts past and their own was not so different, they both had no parents and were brought up in less than suitable environments.

They couldn't help but think if they lived with the Dursley's any longer would they have turned out as Voldemort had? They certainly hoped not, but anything was possible.

Neither of them turned out evil. And Tom wouldn't get the chance to.

Harry reached down into the crib and pulled the baby out to hold him. It was weird to be holding the person who wanted him dead when he was a baby, but also in a way, right.

"What will you do with him?" Rosalind asked awaiting their decision.

"For starters we're taking him out of this place," Rose voiced as if she had read Harry's mind.

"And where will you take him?" Robert asked this time.

Harry and Rose looked at each other and exchanged a few whispers.

"That's only half the question," Harry told him.

"The other half is when," Rose finished.

"Ah, I see what you did there," said Robert.

"Feeling nostalgic brother?" Rosalind asked.

"Merely amused by the irony," Robert answered her.

Rosalind nodded in agreement. "Still displacement theory through space time," she said to her brother. "What do you suppose will happen then?"

"Well that depends on the when does it not?" Robert answered with a question.

"Yes," Rosalind agreed. "When will you take him?"

"From the point when we left our home," Harry told them. "And we both think you know what home we mean."

The Lutece's turned to each other. "If that is your final choice," Robert told them to which they nodded.

"Then right through there," Rosalind pointed to the door that led out of the small nursery. Harry turned the knob and Rose pushed the door open, and the two found themselves in a familiar setting.

* * *

They were now in a comfortable lounge, the only thing disturbing the peaceful quiet was the sound of rain on the windows, as well as a few noises from the baby Harry was now holding.

Had they done it? Had things changed for the better? Both Potter's looked towards each other as if to assess that the other was still there in existence. Then they looked at the baby form of Tom Riddle which Harry still held. He was real as well.

In fact the only thing that seemed out of place was a letter which was sitting on the coffee table. "What's it say?" Harry asked. He would have picked it up if his hands were not full at the moment.

"It says," Rose began to read.

 _Dear Harry and Rose Potter,_

 _If you are reading this letter then that means that you are still in existence. If you are wondering how that is possible hopefully this letter provides some explanation._

 _By removing the child from the orphanage you brought to the future a part of another reality. With his added presence you have created a splinter universe from the point in which you departed. Curious, but it is not known as the multiverse for nothing._

 _It means that you have stopped Voldemort from ever being born without killing him. It would seem the prophecy held some truth in that regard._

 _You have avoided a paradox as you were needed to break the chain of events. In this new splinter reality of yours, Voldemort has ceased to exist._

 _There is however another unforeseen, yet interesting effect of your decision: another timeline and reality was created in another universe, this one completely free of both Voldemort and Tom Riddle._

 _We will look into this further as it opens up new theories for us, but you need not worry. You have earned a much needed break from any further involvement in the infinite multiverse._

 _Yours truly,_

 _R &R Lutece _

It worked. They actually did it. With Tom Riddle here and now he would never get the chance to become Voldemort. That they would make sure of.

They heard the sound of the front door opening that was followed by someone walking in. "Children," a familiar voice called from the entry hall. "I am back from the pharmacy."

The two of them practically sprinted out of the lounge to see with their own eyes if what they heard was true. Standing here holding a plastic bag was a partially wet Tenenbaum.

"Hopefully some aspirin and Pepto-Bismol vill help ease your-," Tenenbaum was cut off as both of them ran up to hug their surrogate mother. "Children? Vhat is this?" She noticed Harry cradling the baby in one arm.

"Just a child," Harry told her as Tom began to stir from all the movement he had done. "A child with a better future."

* * *

"Happy wouldn't you say?" Robert asked as he and Rosalind stood outside of the home.

"Frankly I was expecting more," Rosalind remarked.

"You don't find enjoyment in it?"

"I never said that," Rosalind told him. "Just expressing a critique."

"I didn't hear any critique when The Ace found the machine in Suchong's clinic to resurrect the girl," Robert pointed out.

"Seeing all she went through it seemed fitting some good be a part of her life," Rosalind said. "Besides this whole idea of bringing these two together was your idea anyways."

"One in which you agreed to," Robert said.

"Reluctantly."

"Do I detect a bit of jealousy sister dearest?"

"Only the truth. Besides in another reality it was my idea."

"Touché."

"Shall we be off then?" Rosalind asked. "I am interested to see this other reality that was created as a result."

"Why of course," Robert agreed. "Perhaps we can test another of our theories?"

"Only time will tell," Rosalind said. With that the twins vanished in the blink of an eye leaving the home with the reunited family behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello. I am a fan of both series and hope that this story was enjoyable to other fans as well as I had a lot of fun writing this. A big thank you to everyone who favorited/followed and reviewed this story as well as kudos to Sakura Lisel who partially guessed the ending to this story. I also don't claim to be a specialist in physics so if you didn't feel this ending was believable enough I am coming out with an alternate ending that may make more sense. Which ending you prefer is up to you to decide. Thank you again for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

July 1986

Harry Potter was a happy child living with his mother and father who cared to his every need, although not to the point where they would spoil him. They didn't want him growing up to be a spoiled brat.

They made sure to always put him ahead of themselves but even they couldn't help much when it came to the nightmares he would have. Some nights he would wake up screaming about people with bunny faces, or girls with yellow eyes, or someone called "Mr. Bubbles." Not much could be done other than to give him a sleeping drought and hope for the best.

Thankfully over time the nightmares seemed to fade away and become less frequent. However they were replaced by… something else. Like the nightmares the new dreams held an almost sense of familiarity to it that he almost felt like it had happened at one point. It was on his sixth birthday that he decided to ask his parents for the gift that would satisfy that longing feeling.

As like his usual birthdays it was held at Potter Manor and the first guest to arrive were his father's school friends the Marauders. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Otherwise known as Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail.

"Where's my favorite godson?!" Sirius said already thinking of what new puns he would treat the family to.

"He's your only godson," Lily pointed out to the joker.

"And therefore he is my favorite," Sirius countered before embracing both James and Lily. "And now that I'm here the party can officially begin."

"Are you forgetting us?" Peter asked as he stood next to Remus.

"Not at all," Sirius said. "But you have to admit out of all of us I bring the most pizzazz."

"Pizzazz is not a real word," Lily said even though she chuckled a bit at her husband's best friends statement.

"Well perhaps I'm so awesome that normal words have begun to bore me," Sirus countered with a toothy grin before spotting Harry. "Ah there's the birthday boy!"

"Hello Uncle Sirius," Harry politely greeted his godfather.

"I got something here you might like," Sirius said wasting no time in handing Harry a poorly wrapped gift.

"Nice wrapping skills there Padfoot," James joked.

"Still better than you I reckon," Sirius joked back.

Harry unwrapped the gift to find a child sized broom that he would be able to fly around on. "Wow!" Harry said. "Thank you Uncle Sirius!"

Remus was next in presenting his gift to Harry. "A book?" Sirius asked as he watched Harry unwrap it. "Really Moony?"

"What?" Remus asked. "We don't want him turning out completely like James now do we?"

Before her husband could come back with a witty remark Lily said: "Well I think that was very thoughtful of you Remus. Don't you agree dear?" it was clear by her tone James' only reply was a "Yes."

Next Peter gave Harry his gift. "A piece of parchment?" Harry asked as he examined what his other honary uncle had given him.

"That's not just any parchment Harry," Remus told him. "It's-,"

"Our old school map!" James and Sirius both yelled.

"How'd you get it?" James asked.

"Filch nicked it from us in our last year," Sirius pointed out.

"I nicked it back," Peter replied with a lazy shrug. "Wasn't too hard."

"You really are a little rat," Sirius joked as he pulled the other man in for a noogie.

Yet despite the gifts he received Harry still felt like something was missing. An expression that must have shown on his face as his mother asked, "Harry, what's wrong? Do you not like your gifts?"

"What's there to be sad about?" his father asked. "It's not like your mother's sister is visiting with her husband." He paused. "She's not is she?"

"The gifts are great," Harry quickly said. "It's just that…"

"Just what?" his mother asked.

"Just that… the thing I want to most is… a sister."

Both of his parents were left speechless at his request, while Sirius was barely containing his laughter. "I'm sure your parents would love to fill that request Harry," Sirius said as he began to chuckle even harder. "Why don't the two love birds go upstairs and get right on that? Leave the party to the real party animal!"

Later that day after his honorary uncles had left and said their farewells Harry's parents informed him that the two of them had tried to have another child before but it hadn't worked out. "I'm sorry Harry," his mother apologized.

"Don't be sad mum," Harry told her. He didn't want her to be upset on his birthday.

"What made you want a sister Harry?" his father asked.

"Just… a dream I had," Harry told him before he set off to his room to go to bed for the night. Upon entering his room he saw a neatly wrapped gift sitting on his bed. Curious Harry picked it up and shook it around trying to figure out what it could be.

It didn't rattle or make any noise, in fact it felt like the book Uncle Remus had given him. Unwrapping the gift Harry saw that it was indeed a book. The title read: _Barriers to Trans-Dimensional Travel_ by R. Lutece.

Opening the book he saw that it was written in 1889. He couldn't even count how far back that was but he knew it was a long time. He also noticed that a note had been placed as a sort of bookmark between two of the pages. It read: _In the hopes that you might be able to find a sister_.

What?

Was there actually a way for him to have a sister? His parents said there wasn't but this letter said there might be. Who was right? Who was wrong? Whatever the case he was just going to have to find out for himself.

September 1991

"All packed and ready for your first year?" his mother asked him as they stood on Platform 9 ¾ .

"Lily you already double checked if everything was packed," his father complained as he carried the school trunks. "Do you want me to just set everything down so you can unpack and check." His wife shot him one of her famous glares. "Besides you'll see him at school anyways, you are the professor of Muggle Studies after all."

"I know that," Lily chided her husband. "I just don't want to send an owl home asking for you to send anything I missed."

"Believe me you didn't miss anything," James said as he hefted the trunk up onto the train. Harry seeing his father struggling went to go lend a helping hand. "Thanks son." Together the two of them found a compartment for his trunk and owl cage that contained the snowy owl Hedwig.

"Listen Harry," his father said to him. "When you get to school the Defense teacher may not like you all that well."

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Well he used to fancy your mother," he told his son who wore a bewildered face. "I wasn't exactly the nicest person to him while we were in school, so if you get the chance could you tell him I'm sorry for some of my pranks."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"I doubt he would take any letter from me and he would probably hex me if we were ever in the same room," his father told him. "But you're your own person, plus your mother will be at the school too so she'll watch out for you." Harry nodded in understanding. "Also I want to give you something."

His father reached inside his robe and pulled out a bundle of cloth which when he unfolded was now a silky smooth cloak. "Consider it the tool for your many adventures at Hogwarts."

"What's it do?" Harry asked as he held the fine fabric.

"Put it on when there's no one around," his father told him. "You'll see what I mean." With a parting hug his father left the compartment as a boy with red hair came in.

"Mind if I sit here?" the boy asked.

"Not at all," Harry told him.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Harry was a bit shy at first, but when Ron said he was a fan of flying and Quidditch they got deep into discussion. Before the train departed the station they were joined by two other people. A bushy haired girl named Hermione and another boy named Neville, whom Harry already knew since his godmother was Neville's mom.

As the train blew its whistle and departed the station Harry prepared himself for the adventure that awaited him.

September 1993

If Harry was being honest this was the year he was most looking forward to at Hogwarts. This was the year that students would be able to take elective classes, and at the top of his list was Ancient Runes. When he told everyone that that class was one he wanted to take they all assumed that it was just his mother's genius acting up, but he had his own reasons. And they all centered around the book of Trans-Dimensional Barriers.

He had been too young to understand what the book was talking about when he first got it, but ever since first year he had been reading more and more at a time, until he determined that the theory of traveling to alternate realties was not only possible to muggle technology, but that of runes as well.

As he had done the previous year Harry bid his parents a farewell and left to find a compartment he and his friends could occupy. A task that proved more difficult this year as they arrived later than usual and many were now full.

"No one want you in their compartment Potter?" a voice called out from behind him. Turning he saw it was the platinum blonde Draco Malfoy. "Is it because they can't stand the look of your face?"

"Can't be any worse than your greasy hair can it?" Harry asked the other boy.

"Careful," Malfoy advised. "Those sound like fighting words."

"Caught on have you?" Harry asked rhetorically.

A brief stare down occurred before both boys started laughing and shaking hands. "How was your summer Draco?"

Draco shrugged. "Same old same old. You?"

"Same as your same old same old."

"How about we find a compartment?" Draco asked. "I think I might know one that's big enough for all of us." Harry nodded and followed the blonde through the train.

The two had not always been friends. In fact in their first year they hated each other simply because Draco used his money to try and boss the other students around. Harry and Ron had both stood up to him and a rivalry was formed. A rivalry that continued to their second year.

In second year Draco had picked on a kid who had a very angry older brother who was ready to hex Draco out of the castle had Harry not intervened and stopped the older boy. Ever since that day Draco had seemingly dropped the bully tactics and managed to become friends with Harry's group.

"So you're actually taking Ancient Runes?" Draco asked as they managed to find the only empty compartment in the train. Harry nodded. "You know that's supposed to be one of the hardest classes offered right?"

Harry nodded again. "For what I need it for its worth it." It was true. For as much as he loved his friends it just felt like there was something missing in his life, and somehow runes would be able to bring him to it.

"And I thought Hermione was determined in her studies," Draco remarked as their group of friends found their compartment and sat down as the whistle blew signaling the departure.

June 1997

Upon graduating from Hogwarts Harry Potter took a job as a runes master. A choice that surprised his auror father and mother professor. They knew he had an interest in the subject of runes but they had no idea he was that committed to the subject. Nevertheless they supported his decision and expressed that as long as he was happy then so were they.

With his grades and expert knowledge on the subject he was able to get a job in the Department of Mysteries no problem. With the money he was making from that job he eventually managed to buy his own flat in the muggle world where he would be better able to focus on his craft.

He made sure to cast noise cancelling charms around his flat so none of his neighbors would hear the spells and rituals he would practice. He was currently working on his biggest project yet. He was attempting to recreate the Lutece barrier.

Firstly he drew the runes in a large circle, and then inside the circle he wrote the same runes in reverse order this time in the shape of a triangle. He sat himself down in the middle of the runes with the Lutece book in front of him along with various other books on runes and incarnations.

According to the Lutece book Trans-Dimensional Barriers, or tears, required a lot of quantum energy to function and were at times incredibly unstable. If that were true then if he managed to open a tear there was no telling how long it would stay open for if at all.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves Harry began to chant an incantation that would hopefully open a tear in the space time continuum. The runes began to glow blue in color and he could feel the air and energy seemingly get sucked towards the runes as a ripple appeared in front of him.

Looking closely the ripple seemed to resemble some kind of window. The other side was black and white in color and very fuzzy, but it began to widen into a circular shape and the image became more visible.

What he saw on the other side left him utterly speechless. On the other side was a girl with black hair, green eyes, and glasses just like his. She was also sitting in the same exact pattern of runes as he was with the same exact books placed around her. If Harry didn't know any better he would assume she was him as a girl.

She looked up from her book and stared straight at him. If Harry could see his face when he was flabbergasted or confused he would assume it was the one the girl had on right now.

They just stared at each other, neither saying a word, and Harry felt they didn't have to. It was like he somehow knew this girl like he had known her since a young age. Harry raised his hand and reached out towards the tear and saw that the girl did the same. Their hands both touched the tear and then each other, just as the tear began to collapse inward.

The feeling of being hit by a car overloaded Harry's sense as a plethora of information invaded his mind. He saw himself, but it was another him, a different version of himself, he saw himself as an infant, he saw himself now, he saw himself as an infant being born as a girl it was all flooding his mind when he touched Rose's hand.

Rose?

Yes. Yes that was her name. that was his name as a girl. She and he they are the same. He saw it. He experienced it. He and she, they were a constant and a variable together.

As his sense began to come back to him he saw that he was not alone in the flat. Rose was sitting in front of him, her nose bleeding profusely, same as his. She looked up at him and their eyes met.

"Harry." "Rose." They said at the exact same time. Seeing as she knew his name he assumed the sensation of overload he felt she did as well. Without thinking both Potter's embraced each other in a hug knowing that their efforts had proved successful.

"How did you even know I existed?" Rose asked after the two of them had cleaned up their bloody noses.

"I don't know really," Harry said. "A had a lot of dreams as a kid. One of them was having a sister."

She chuckled. "Really? Because a dream of mine was having a brother."

"You know I actually asked my- our parents for one-,"

"On my sixth birthday," Rose finished for him.

"Exactly!"

"You studied in runes as well?"

"Well how else would I have been able to open that tear?"

"Well our book for one," a voice that didn't belong to either of them said. Turning their head to where the runes were drawn they saw a pair of redheaded twins standing in the room looking quite unfazed by the magical symbols.

"Who are-?" Harry began only to be cut off.

"Robert and Rosalind Lutece," they introduced themselves as. "Pleased to see the two of you again."

"This is a different version of them brother," Rosalind reminded Robert.

"Yes but they are still the same person are they not?"

"They are but in a different timeline altogether."

"You're the Lutece twins?" Rose asked.

"Indeed we are," Robert confirmed.

"How did you get into my flat?" Harry asked.

"This is my flat," Rose told him. "What are you talking about?"

"This is both of and neither of your flats," Rosalind told them.

"And before you ask what we mean by that perhaps you should take a look outside."

Harry and Rose shared a look before walking towards the door that led out of the flat. As soon as Harry put his hand on the knob he saw a lighthouse in the middle of the sea. And to the left was the same lighthouse, and the right was the same lighthouse. Everywhere there was a lighthouse. He let go of the knob.

"See?" Robert asked.

"After you made contact with each other through the tear and its collapse you two have become like Robert and I," Roslaind explained. "You are scattered across realties."

"Are you saying we just died?" Rose asked not liking how the whole scattered thing sounded.

"You are," Rosalind confirmed.

"And you are not," Robert contradicted.

"The both of you simply,"

"Exist."

"Open that door and you will enter another reality."

"But what about our lives in our own realties?" Harry asked. "What about our friends and family?"

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "We can't just leave them behind."

"Who said anything about that?" Robert asked to which no one had a response.

"You are scattered, and now have the ability Robert and I do to move across existing realties."

"Your realties are still very much in existence as are the people in them."

"So we can go back to our worlds?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Robert told him.

"We are merely suggesting that if the two of you crave adventure you are no longer bound to just one timeline," Rosalind told them.

"Just don't try and alter too many important events."

"Hypocritical of you to say that brother," Rosalind pointed out.

"If you are referring to DeWitt the circle was broken was it not?"

"I don't believe I have to dignify that with a result." With that said and done Robert opened the door to let him and Rosalind out leaving the two of them alone in the flat.

Scattered across realties. That statement would have caused much stress to Harry, had it not been for the knowledge that his life still existed and he was not the only one experiencing the sensation. He now had a sister.

"Soo…," Harry trailed.

"Yeah."

"Uh seeing as we now have access to other realties which one should we go to?"

"Well I don't know about you but maybe we return to own realties first to grab a few things like my cat and your owl."

"You have a cat?" Harry asked, but before she could answer the memory of him as a girl flooded his mind and he caught a glimpse of a tom cat with a slight belly that walked with swagger.

"Yes," she said. "Augustus is his name. and your owl is Hedwig."

"Yeah."

"Well after we get our pets what should we visit?"

"There's an infinite possibilities," Harry answered. "Why not try and see them all?"

"Like the adventure we dreamed of?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello. This ending is an alternate to the last chapter set in a timeline where Voldemort never existed. A thank you to Arkisenn who sparked the idea for this ending. Whichever ending you prefer is up to you, and thank you for reading.**


	33. Omake

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and BioShock is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing. **

**A/N: I just wanted to include this author's note for anyone who hasn't played BioShock Infinite as this omake contains massive spoilers for the game. I tried to write the main story without giving anything away for the first BioShock, but for this omake I couldn't really do that. So if you haven't played BioShock Infinite I insist you look up a walkthrough of the game before reading if you don't want spoilers.**

* * *

New York 1912

There wasn't much in the space that served as both a bedroom and home office. A twin sized bed was set in the far right corner, across from a dresser that displayed medals of service from Wounded Knee. A desk sat between the space that divided the dresser and bed, and was littered with various papers ranging from the news, police reports, detective files, and mail from fans of his book.

This was the dwelling of Booker DeWitt.

Booker himself was seated at his desk taking a large gulp of coffee as he looked over some of the papers on his desk. He had quit working for the Pinkertons in the ambition of opening up his own detective agency. It probably wasn't the most sound career decision he could have made, but that was why he had a Plan B: his book.

He remembered waking up in his office/room that night twenty years ago. He remembered opening the door that led to the nursery and finding Anna fast asleep. But most importantly he remembered Columbia and the journey he been through up to his death.

That being so he had no idea how he wound up here in a reality where he still had Anna, not until a letter arrived for him a few days later.

 _Dear Mr. DeWitt,_

 _You are probably wondering why you are where and when you are, and we do sincerely hope that this letter is able to clarify the answer to your most imminent question._

 _You are of course familiar by now with the idea of an infinite number of possibilities that operate within the confines of the constants and variables theory. You find yourself in one such reality now. After your death by the daughter you gave away your consciences drifted to the last remaining Booker DeWitt, a version of yourself where you never gave up your daughter._

 _By that logic if you never gave up Anna she would have never been taken to Columbia, renamed Elizabeth and brought about the end of the Sodom below. This does seem preferable wouldn't you agree?_

 _We do apologize for not being here in the flesh to explain the details for we are currently in the middle of proving a theory revolving around prophecy, but we wish you the best of luck in this universe._

 _Sincerely, R &R Lutece _

Booker would have been more annoyed with the pair of reality jumping twins, but if this universe gave him the opportunity to fix the wrongs he had done to Anna/Elizabeth then he would make the most of it.

For starters he quit the liquor and gambling, he was in enough debt as it was he didn't need to go deeper. Before quitting the Pinkertons he put more effort into his work even getting a promotion in the process _._ But it still wasn't enough to pay for all the money he owed.

That's when he got the idea for his book. He based his book on his journey through Columbia. He spent hours recalling every detail that he remembered from the lighthouse and introduction to the city in the sky, to nearly being drowned by the priest, Fink and the raffle, meeting Elizabeth and the Songbird, the oppression of people of color and Irish decent and the Vox, and the twists of Elizabeth being his daughter that he gave up as a child and Comstock, the leader of Columbia, actually being himself from an alternate reality. He titled it: _The Infinite_

He had changed the names of himself and Anna in the book to avoid sounding pretentious, but other than that he kept everything the way it was. Finding a publisher had been hell though.

A majority of companies had rejected the script he sent claiming it was too violent, too outlandish, and too offensive to religion. It seemed that it would never get published until a small and rather unknown publishing company read through it and loved it. Before he knew it the following year it was published.

The result was him receiving enough money to pay back the rest of his debts, and now that Anna was old enough, put her through to university.

"Heh," Booker chuckled as he thought back to all of that. It was funny after all, a drunk in massive debt had become the ideal father in just twenty years.

With his own business starting to flourish as well he was considering finally moving to a better apartment complex, probably one closer to Anna's university so her morning commute would be easier.

He shuffled through the mail some of his fans had sent regarding his book. Despite it having come out over a decade ago he was still hounded with letters asking for a sequel. Truthfully he had no plans for ever writing a continuation of his story, but Anna had advised him that he wanted to please fans but not make a direct sequel, then perhaps just a book expanding the lore to the Columbian world itself. It wasn't a bad idea at all.

 _Knock-Knock_! Came the sound from his office/apartment door. Rising from his desk Booker walked to his door, and opened it. Standing in the threshold were a pair of twins with black hair and emerald green eyes hidden behind a set of thick round glasses. They looked to be around seventeen or so, two to three years younger than Anna. He couldn't help it, but he got a very Lutece vibe from the two.

"Uh, hello," Booker greeted as he looked down on the two. "Look if your friends of Anna she's out with some others right now and won't be back until later."

"That's not why we're here sir," the boy told him.

"We wanted to talk to you," the girl then added.

Yup definitely like the Lutece's. Maybe it's a twin thing.

"What about?"

"About your book," spoke the boy.

 _Fans_ , Booker thought to himself. While he did receive various letters he never would have imagined some fans would take the time to track him down. "Look if this about a sequel you'll just have to wait, I'm just one man."

"One man with the collective knowledge of all previous versions of himself," said the girl catching his attention.

"What do you-," Booker began, but the boy cut him off, "You can say another pair of twins told us of your unique existence."

Booker turned to look over his shoulder almost expecting the Lutece's to be standing there, but he was faced with the plain sight of his office/bedroom. He turned to look back at the pair standing in his doorway.

"May we come in?" the girl asked. Booker glanced from her to her brother, both were silently awaiting his answer.

"Fine," Booker agreed as he stepped aside to allow the two entry before closing the door. He walked back to his desk and pulled an additional chair for one of the twins to sit on. "Now, mind telling me who you are and what the hell this is all about?"

"Harry and Rose Potter," they introduced.

"It's like we said the Lutece's told us you have the collective memories from previous Booker DeWitt's," Harry told him.

"It was something you had left out of your book," Rose added.

It was true. Booker ended the book with the main character being drowned in the river to prevent Comstock ever being "born."

"And why do you find that so interesting?" Booker asked. "If you want to know all that quantum physic mumbo-jumbo why not just ask the leading nutcases themselves?"

"You have experience firsthand," Harry told him.

"We wanted to know about it because something similar happened to us," Rose added.

"Mind explaining?" Booker asked feeling a headache coming as he grabbed his coffee mug. It wasn't liquor but it would have to do.

"It's a long story," Harry replied.

"You have thirty minutes," Booker told him not wanting to get wrapped up in a reality hopping adventure if these two really were like the Lutece's.

The Potter's looked at each other. "Think we can explain it in half an hour?" Rose asked.

"We love challenges don't we?" Harry rhetorically asked.

"Want me to start?"

"Go right ahead."

And so the Potter's took turns telling Booker of their lives and how like the Lutece's they were the same person from different realties. The only thing separating them being a single chromosome. They told him of how they received the Lutece book on trans-dimensional barriers for their birthday and how they were able to establish a connection, and then of the appearance of the Lutece twins themselves after the connection collapsed resulting in their powers.

"So you're telling me you achieved the Lutece barrier… by magic runes?" Booker asked skeptically.

"Is it any more outlandish than a city in the sky?" Harry asked.

"Fair enough," Booker admitted as he finished the last of his coffee. "Now how exactly does this relate to me? Because let me just say right now I'm not going on any kind of time traveling adventure. I have a responsibility as a parent you know."

As if on cue the door to the apartment opened as Anna returned home. She wore her dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail and wore a white shirt with a long blue skirt that complemented her eyes nicely. It was very similar to the outfit she wore when he met her as Elizabeth in Columbia. Constants.

"Sorry if I'm back late," Anna apologized. "Traffic was bad and the cab driver was-," she paused as she took notice of the two slightly younger people sitting opposite him at the desk. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Booker told her. "Just some fans who stopped by to ask me questions on the book."

"Ah," Anna said. "Did they call you out on your misuse of punctuation?" Anna teased her father.

"That was one time," Booker defended.

"One time each page," Anna countered.

"Well maybe I should just make you my editor then?"

"Well I am an English major."

"You're also a smartass," Booker said without any real malice in his tone.

"Well I'll leave you to it then," Anna said as she opened the door to her room and retreated inside.

"So that's the girl who can open tears?" Rose asked after Anna closed the door to her room.

"No," Booker said. "That was Elizabeth, a different version of Anna. My daughter is just an ordinary girl. Now can we get back to what you wanted to ask me?"

"Right," Harry said nodding in agreement. "What you need to know is that after the connection collapsed we were caught in it and wound up like the Lutece's."

"Scattered," Rose clarified. "We received the memories of all versions of ourselves much like you after you…"

"Died," Booker supplied.

"Yeah," Rose said. "That."

"But the thing is the Lutece's mentioned something of a splinter universe," Harry told him.

"Splinter universe?" Booker parroted.

"Yes," Rose said. "Apparently our existence was created as the result of a decision another version of ourselves made."

"So far we have been able to use our new powers to travel the world, see all the sights we wanted," explained Harry.

"The Pyramids of Giza, Niagara Falls, Buckingham Palace, pretty much anywhere in any reality is open to us, except this splinter universe which we can't seem to get to," Rose told him.

"We just wanted to know while you were in Columbia if you saw anything that might help us understand how we can make it work?" Harry asked.

Booker sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "The two of you have the most powerful gift in the universe. The Lutece's use their power to mettle and prove their theories. But the two of you use it for sightseeing and adventure. So tell me even if I could help, why would I? Why would I help a pair of kids go and possibly change history?"

"It's not like that Mr. DeWitt," Rose said. "It's not like that at all."

"We just want to understand," said Harry. "We want to see how different our world is from this other one."

Rose nodded. "He's right, we don't want to mettle or change anything. We swear."

Booker glanced again between the two of them. He didn't detect any form of deception from them. One of the skills required for a detective. "Look," Booker said, "I'm really not the guy to come to about this kind of stuff. Everything I know about quantum physics and whatnot I included in my book which I assume you two read." Both nodded their heads. "Then I don't know what I more help I can offer."

"Oh," they said in sync, clearly disappointed.

"You know," Booker said, "If Elizabeth was faced with a problem like this she wouldn't let it stop her. If she couldn't find the door she needed she would go to one that would give her access to the one she needed. But that's just what I think she would do."

Upon hearing his words the Potter's turned to each other and shared a look and seemed to be having a silent conversation with one another. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asked his twin.

"I'm thinking I am," Rose agreed. "Thank you Mr. DeWitt."

"…Right," Booker said.

"Don't worry we won't take up your time anymore," Harry said as he and Rose stood from their chairs. "You gave us a brilliant idea. And thank you again."

"Don't mention it," Booker said as he showed them to the door. "But if you really are thankful, if you ever see those Lutece's again tell them to not interfere with my life again."

The twins looked at him with amused smiles. "Of course," they replied together. Rolling his eyes Booker closed the door. _Twins,_ he thought to himself as he went back to his desk to start typing ideas for his new book.


	34. Omake 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and BioShock is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Similar to the last author's note this omake contains massive spoilers for the first BioShock so if you haven't played it I urge you to look up a walkthrough or play the game before you read this if you do not want the story of the game spoiled for you.**

* * *

Columbia 1912

A city in the sky. An impossible feat in itself, but Columbia was there hidden up amongst the clouds as it looked down upon the unsuspecting world below. This miracle city did not stay afloat by mere giant balloons, but rather by molecular suspension. A technique that had been developed by the times greatest scientific mind: R Lutece. And it was the city where a set of dark haired twins with emerald eyes now found themselves.

"So this is Columbia?" Harry asked as he looked around at large colonial style designed houses that bore the American flag and lined the street he and his double now stood. "Sure looks heavenly." With the nice houses, serene location, and picture perfect view of the clouds and setting sun his statement was well justified.

Rose looked over at him. "Heavenly for most, not all."

"Hm," Harry nodded. He read DeWitt's book same as her. He knew that while Columbia looked the very model of an ideal city in reality it was heavily racist, and super zealous. Anyone who was dark skinned or Irish were exploited by a man named Jeremiah Fink for cheep labor all while the city's founder, Zachary Comstock permitted the aforementioned exploitation, justifying it with the excuse that America originally had slaves and that Columbia would spread the American view across the world.

Sure enough as Harry looked around the street they were currently on he saw a few ladies in expensive Victorian design dresses talking to one another quite loudly about how an Oriential woman had the gall to actually speak with one of them the other day. "I swear they're getting bolder, talking to us an' all."

"You should report her in," another woman told her. "Fink could always use some helping hands down in Finkton."

"You didn't hear?" the first one asked. "Mr. Fink was reported dead. The Vox stormed his headquarters."

"Oh my! Finkton isn't that far from Emporia, you don't think the Vox will come here do you?"

At the woman's words two men who were wearing a soldier like attire approached them. "Don't worry ma'am," one man said. "If those damn Vox show their ugly mugs this way we'll be ready."

"You have our assurance that the Vox situation will be over soon," the other officer added with bravado.

Both women looked to one another and smiled shyly as a faint blush worked its way onto both of their faces. "Oh officer," one said in a very dramatic tone, "you make me feel so at ease."

"Please," the other woman pleaded, "could you escort two women back to their homes? You never know what could happen on the walk home."

"Well certainly ladies," the first officer gladly accepted.

"It would be our pleasure," the other happily agreed.

Both Potter's rolled their eyes and walked away from the flirting ladies and officers. They were here for a reason and they weren't about to get distracted by the citizens of Columbia. "Do you know where exactly the house is?" Rose asked as they trekked across the cobblestone street of Columbia's upper district of Emporia.

"According to DeWitt's book their house should be right… around… here." The two rounded a corner and walked down a few steps that led an open square. Across from where they stood was a two story house with a mailbox overflowing with letters, yet both could clearly see the name: Lutece, written on it. "See?" Harry said. "Just like the book said."

"I don't imagine the door would be unlocked."

Harry pulled his want out of his pocket and twirled it once with his fingers. "Magic."

"I'll keep watch for you," Rose told him as she eyed another set of the Columbian Task Force soldiers who were stationed in the square as well as a few civilians. "Considering how this place is overzealous I don't imagine they'll take too kindly to witchcraft."

"That's why I brought dad's old cloak," Harry told her. "Make's sneaking around much easier."

"No argument there," Rose admitted. Harry nodded and draped the silky magical fabric over himself. Wearing it brought back a wave of nostalgia as he remembered how he would leave his common room late at night to use the map Uncle Wormtail had given him to explore the many secret passages Hogwarts had to offer.

As he climbed the few steps to stand in the doorway of the Lutece house he pointed his want at the door and mutter, " _Alohomora._ " Instantly he heard the lock click and knew they had their way inside. He carefully opened the door wide enough for him and Rose to enter without drawing any attention from the lingering Columbian citizens.

Once they were both inside Rose locked the door behind them to ensure they would not be disturbed. He two of them didn't need to look around to know where it was they sought. The large cables that ran through the hall and living room pointed them in the right direction. Sure enough as they followed the wires they came across what they sought: a tear machine.

It sat right in the middle of where the dining room should have been and extended as high as the ceiling above. In a way it almost resembled a Tesslacoil, only much more open at the base and less circular at the top.

"The Lutece tear device," Harry said as he took a walk around the base of the structure to further examine the piece of technology. "It's actually here."

"Yeah that's what I don't get," Rose said as she eyed the machine with skepticism.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her. "You seemed to think coming here to use the machine would work, so what's wrong?"

"I… well how is this place still existing?" Rose questioned.

Harry didn't follow her thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"Columbia," Rose clarified. "You read the book as same as I did. Elizabeth drowns Booker back in time so he can never become Comstock and found Columbia. The circle was broken. So how can this place-?"

"Exist?" an all too familiar voice spoke from the threshold of the room they were in.

"A fair question, but one with a simple enough explanation." Standing side by side in the threshold were the Lutece twins themselves.

"How did you-?" Harry began. "You know you're not the only set of twins with the ability to transverse realties correct?" Robert asked rhetorically causing Harry to just nod in acknowledgement.

"To answer your question about Columbia's existence is rather quite simple," Rosalind began.

"For the circle to have been broken there needed to be one in the first place," Robert concluded.

"So," Harry began as he tried to comprehend the philosophy of the explanation. "You're saying it's like a paradox?" it was more a question than his actual understanding.

Rosalind held a faint trace of a smile on upon her face. "Not too complicated an explanation is it?"

"I don't believe so," Robert answered.

"I was asking them."

"Them being a broad choice of words, I could easily fall into that category," Robert pointed out.

"Yes, but you don't."

"Excuse us," Rose interjected before Robert could rebuke. "I think both me and Harry would like to know why you're here."

"Well it is our house," Robert plainly replied.

"If anything we should be asking what _you're_ doing here," Rosalind continued.

"Considering the two of you are considered dead in Columbia I think we deserve an explanation first," Harry said referencing the fact that after Comstock had Fink sabotage one of their experiments the Lutece's were considered dead amongst the citizens of Columbia.

The Lutece's looked to one another. "He does make a fair argument," Robert told Rosalind.

"Hm, I suppose," Rosalind agreed a bit reluctantly.

"I suppose our being here is tied to yours," Robert told the other set of twins clearly confusing them.

"What he means is we share the same interest as the two of you currently do: curiosity," Rosalind clarified.

"Curiosity in… us?" Rose asked still somewhat confused.

"You."

"And in what you are here to attempt."

"We're trying to visit that splinter universe you mentioned," Harry told them. "We tried before but for some reason we couldn't."

"We visited DeWitt in another timeline and we got the idea to come here," added Rose.

"I do believe we have an idea as to why your previous attempts have been unsuccessful," Robert told the pair.

"You do?" Both Potter's asked.

"Indeed," Rosalind said. "There are versions of yourselves in that universe that do not possess the power you do."

"By our assumption the doors used to transverse that reality are closed to you," Robert assessed.

"But using our tear device to bypass that inconvenience, rather ingenious," Rosalind praised.

"Wait," Rose said a bit taken aback. "You're not going to try and stop us?"

"Of course not," Robert told her. "It is within human nature to want to explore curiosity for knowledge's sake of course."

"Not to mention we are also curious as to how your minds will adapt to being in the other universe," chimed Rosalind.

"A journey for you, an experiment for us," Robert stated.

"Erm… thank you," Harry said uneasily at the other twins duel motives. But given everything he knew about the Lutece's it wasn't that hard to believe they had some kind of investment in this.

"If you two would please stand in the center of the machine Robert and I shall activate it for you." Doing as Rosalind instructed both Potter's stood on a circular platform that resided in the center of the tear device. As Robert and Rosalind fiddled around with control panel the sounds of gunfire could be heard from outside.

"Get the False Shepard!" the voice of a Columbian authority yelled as gunfire increased.

"Elizabeth!" the voice of Booker DeWitt shouted. "Open it!"

"On it!" A feminine voice replied, and although the Potter's could not see what was going on outside but whatever was happening the gunfire became much more frantic.

"Ah, DeWitt and the girl on the hunt for the truth about Lady Comstock," Robert said as he regarded the shooting. "Just like it was."

"And just like it will be," Rosalind added. "Right on time. The device is ready."

Robert turned his attention to the Potter's. "You might feel a little light headed."

"But don't worry," Rosalind told them. "That is to be expected." Pulling a lever Rosalind activated the device, and Harry experienced the feeling he had when he first came into contact with the tear to see Rose. He felt a sense of… he didn't know how to describe it. It just… was. His vision went white and what followed was the most painful headache of his life.

* * *

New York 1968

Jack's eyes fluttered open as sunlight streamed through the blinds of his window and onto his face. Some people might have that action an annoyance, but not Jack. After his ordeal in Rapture sunlight was something he would not be taking for granite anytime soon. Rising from his bed he walked down the hall to the upstairs bathroom to shower.

After he had finished his relaxing shower he grabbed a towel and wiped the steam from the mirror and allowing him to inspect himself. His light brown hair was still partially wet, but would be dry in a few minutes. His green eyes still held a bit of sleep in the corners. But his face still had the same youthful appearance of a twenty three year old man. He looked more or less the same as he had eight years ago, probably due to all the genetic modification that had been done to him as a child. After that he couldn't actually as a normal human did could he?

Yes his life was anything but normal. The life he thought he had working with his parents on a farm in Overlook Kansas that had all been a lie. A dream built for him so he wouldn't know the truth, until his adventure through Rapture.

There had been no farm, there were no parents waiting to hear from him once he landed in the UK to visit his cousins, hell there weren't any cousins in the UK. His father was not a farmer his father was Andrew Ryan, the tycoon who rejected the ideas of the surface and used his wealth to build Rapture. His mother was a singer/prostitute who sold him when he was only a fetus to Frank Fontaine, his father's biggest rival. He wasn't even a man for most of his life, he had been a slave.

 _Would you kindly?_

" _Atlas,_ " he thought to himself. After his plane had crashed off the coast of Iceland and he found the entrance to Rapture via lighthouse Atlas had been there for him. Acting as a guide via shortwave radio the man helped Jack navigate the underwater city and survive. Atlas had been his friend. That too was a lie.

There had been no Atlas, no working Irishman fighting for the people, there was only Fontaine. The only reason Jack existed was to be Fontaine's ace in the hole. He would arrive in Rapture, kill his father and leave the city to Fontaine. All the while unknowingly being mind controlled.

Would you kindly?

The trigger phrase. Whenever Atlas/Fontaine had said that he had no choice but to obey. Jack looked at his tattooed wrists. " _Chains for a slave._ "

But that's not who he now. Tenenbaum had been a huge help with that. After Fontaine had betrayed him after Ryan had been dealt with Tenenbaum had taken him back to her hideout and undid the mental conditioning that Suchong had done to him as a child. After that he was able to beat Fontaine once and for all and give the ones he rescued a chance at a new life at the surface. Himself included.

He still remembered that day that he departed Rapture, one of the Little Sister, Sally, had whispered to him about a woman who had helped her out during the civil war. Sally had led him Artemis Suites where Suchong's clinic was, and through a hole in the wall he found the body of a woman.

By use of the prototype vita-chamber Suchong had in his lab, Jack was able to use some of his own genetic material to revive the woman. The woman named Elizabeth he would take back to the surface and one day marry.

The two of them had traded stories with each other and realized that they had much in common. They both never had a childhood, came from impossible backgrounds, had a psychotic father, and had each been slaves to a greater power while they each just wanted to live peaceful lives.

That desire to live a normal live and provide for the Little Sisters whom they both wanted to truly have a childhood free of giant birds and mad scientists, had brought them together, all the while knowing that their lives were anything but. A girl from 1912 who had the power to open doors to other worlds, and him a man whose memories were created as a lie and had a handful of Plasmids at his disposal. Yet somehow they made it work.

With some of the money he took from Rapture Jack was able to purchase a small farm house in New York State for his new family. The Little Sisters were enjoying their new school and life, and he couldn't be happier.

After getting dressed in almost iconic white sweater and black pants Jack made his way downstairs to start breakfast for everyone. He wasn't usually the first one up, but he had somewhere he had to be today.

He grabbed some eggs from the fridge, cracked their shells and began to whisk. After that he poured the whisked eggs into a large frying pan and went to lit the stove. He smelled the gas but it wouldn't lite. Sighing Jack snapped his fingers and a small flame engulfed his index finger. Holding his finger to the gas exit the flame caught. Plasmids really do make life easier.

"Well you're up early," the voice of Elizabeth said as she walked into the kitchen. She only looked a year or two older from after she had died, a possible side effect of the vita-chamber and its use of quantum mechanics. "And you're cooking too."

"It's not that surprising is it?" he asked.

"Well considering how well your fish casserole went last week, yes."

"These are eggs," he pointed out. "No one can mess up with eggs."

"Then you should probably flip them before the one side gets burned."

Jack turned his attention back to the frying pan and grabbed a nearby spatula to flip the eggs. Much to his relief the eggs had not been burnt, but were still a little more dark than the girls would like. Elizabeth chuckled lightly. "Well I know what side the girls are going to make you eat."

"I've eaten worse," Jack told her as he remembered some of the sardines in Rapture. "I've eaten a lot worse."

"I know of a man who once ate out of a garbage bin who can attest to that as well."

"Was it good?" Jack jokingly asked to which she playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't speak for him, but he seemed to do it an awful lot."

Jack smiled and went back to flipping the eggs every now and again and buttering some toast until the girls came down from their rooms to eat breakfast.

"Thank you Papa Jack," Masha thanked him as he handed her a plate.

"Do we have any jelly for the toast?" Leta asked and Jack handed her a jar of strawberry jam.

"Can you pass the pepper?" Sarah asked Sally who obliged.

"You girls aren't stopping anywhere after school are you?" Elizabeth asked as the girls ate, to which they all shook their head.

"Why?" Sally asked.

"Well let's just say we're expecting visitors," Jack told her.

"Sister Eleanor?" Leta asked.

"Sister Eleanor visits all the time," Sarah told her. "It must be someone new."

"You're not too far off actually," Elizabeth teased the answer.

After the cryptic answers they were getting the girls began whispering amongst themselves as to who their mystery guests could be before they had to leave for school. "So today's finally the day I get to meet my mother-in-law huh?" Elizabeth asked once the girls had left. "This ought to be fun."

"Come on," Jack said trying to reassure her. "After all you've done to help the girls out there's no way she can hate you. Besides she's not actually my mother."

"I wouldn't say that in front of her if I were you," Elizabeth warned.

"Of course not," Jack agreed. "I don't have a death wish."

"You should probably leave now if you want to pick them up," advised Elizabeth.

"Right," Jack said as he went to go grab the car keys. "I'll be back soon," he told Elizabeth as he kissed her before he left.

* * *

Harry looked out the window at the rapidly approaching runway as the Apollo Airlines plane touched down from its flight from England to America. Having never flown on an airplane before he had no idea what to expect, and while he felt a twinge of fear when the plane had taken off, once they were flying it felt so natural.

He was especially thankful that he got a window seat so he was able to see the clouds that surrounded them giving the flight a sense of adventure and freedom. Seated to his right was Rose who had been craning her neck to look out the window the entire flight, as it appeared she too shared Harry's sense of wonderment at flying.

Next to Rose sat Tenenbaum who held onto Tom, and Dr. Porter next to her. Harry smiled at the sight of Tenenbaum and Tom. To think that the person who had become the darkest wizard of all time in a different timeline would be so attached to a muggle scientist was quite ironic. Him and Rose hadn't heard from the Lutece's after finding their note after they arrived back from moving Tom forward in the future as an infant so they assumed they had succeeded in stopping him from ever turning evil. And under Tenenbaum's watchful eye they doubted he ever would.

Still they considered it a blessing in disguise when Tenenbaum told them that they would be moving to America. Tenenbaum had left the orphanage in the hands of someone she could trust and Dr. Porter would probably have no trouble finding a job as a programmer in the States, but that wasn't why they were happy. America presented them with the chance to get Tom away from Magical England.

They had no idea how wizards were identified or accepted into schools, and so far Tom had shown no signs of magical behavior, but when he did it probably wouldn't be the best idea to have him in the same system he tried to take over in a timeline that no longer existed.

"Thank you for flying Apollo Airlines!" the stewardess said to them as they exited the plane after the pilot had given the all clear.

"Come," Tenenbaum told the three of them. "Someone vill be here to collect us."

The terminal was full of people scrambling about grabbing their luggage, and buying tickets for their flights. "Who exactly are we looking for Mama Tenenbaum?" Harry asked as he tried to look past the sea of people for any familiar faces.

Tenenbaum cursed in German. "He should be here vhere is he?"

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Ah!" Tenenbaum exclaimed as she spotted someone in the crowd. Looking to see who she was staring at Harry saw a tall man with brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a white sweater. It couldn't be.

"Hello Jack," Tenenbaum said as he approached where they stood in the airport.

"Hello mama Tenenbaum," Jack greeted back. After a short silence between the two Tenenbaum reached an arm around his neck to pull him into a hug.

"It is good to see you."

"You too."

"Jack!" Rose yelled as she ran and hugged the man. Harry couldn't blame her. Jack was the reason why she was no longer a Little Sister after all. Jack seemed a bit taken aback by Roses suddenly glomping him, but he seemed to shrug it off easily enough and just accept it.

"She is one of the little ones you rescued," Tenenbaum clarified for Jack. After Rose had released her hold on Jack the man came over to Harry.

"You must be her brother," Jack assumed. Harry nodeed.

"Yes sir," Harry said with respect for the man. "I'm Harry."

"Please just call me Jack. It sounds weird being called sir." Jack greeted Dr. Porter as well. "Who's the child?" Jack asked Tenenbaum.

"These two found him," she told him. "Apparently he was left on the doorstep one day when I vas out."

Jack leaned down to look at Tom further, who clung to Tenenbaum tighter. "He seems to like you," Jack told her.

"I am a 'Mother Goose' no?" Tenenbaum joked and Jack offered them a drive to his home.

The house was what one would assume a basic farm house to be. Two stories tall, blue and white in color, with open space and a barn out back. It gave off a very warm welcome in appearance as far as Harry was concerned. Jack parked the car out front and allowed the other occupants to exit as well.

"Back already," a woman said as they entered the house. Harry assumed she must be Jack's wife she was very pretty with captivating blue eyes.

Jack nodded. "Elizabeth this is Dr. Porter, Harry and Rose, and Brigid Tenenbaum," he introduced.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," Elizabeth politely greeted. "Especially you Madam Tenenbaum. I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" Tenenbaum asked as she stepped closer so she could better examine Elizabeth who appeared quite nervous from the sudden attention. "I am disappointed in you Jack. You did not tell me your vere married to someone as beautiful as this." Jack scratched at the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"So who's this little guy?" Elizabeth asked drawing the conversation away from a very embarrassed Jack.

"That's Tom," Rose supplied. "Harry and I found him one day."

"He certainly looks happy," Elizabeth observed as she put her hands over her eyes and then moved them away in an attempt to play a game with Tom, who actually let out a small laugh.

Harry and Rose couldn't help but smile. It looks like they would be enjoying themselves in America.

* * *

"Arrgh!" Harry groaned as he clutched his head. He and Rose now stood outside a lighthouse in the sea between worlds as they both dealt with their massive headaches. "That was not fun."

"Ditto," Rose said as she massaged her temples. "But we did it."

Despite the intense head pain Harry agreed with her. They were able to gain access to that splinter universe. Or partially at least.

The minute their consciences had drifted to that other universe they became bombarded with an overwhelming amount of information. Everything the version of themselves saw or experienced came hurling at them like a freight train. They saw into the minds of themselves at that universe, saw themselves with Tenenbaum and an infant Tom Riddle in America and they knew.

They now knew why their universe had been created: the absence of Tom Riddle. Without him there would be no Voldemort so their world existed. And the other world existed very much like Columbia: there had to be a circle to be broken. It all made sense but was all so confusing at the same time just to wrap their minds that there was another set of themselves that was living an entirely different life than the ones they had.

"I vote we never try that again," Rose said as she wiped her bloody nose.

"Couldn't agree more," Harry said as he too wiped the blood from his nose. "What do you say we go back to our own world? One where we won't get a nosebleed?" Rose nodded and the two of them opened the lighthouse door back to their own world, in a different timeline.

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to include this last omake to hopefully clarify anything that might have been left unclear from the main story, and hopefully tie up any loose ends. I didn't want to include an interaction between the two sets of Potter twins as it would just be too confusing, so hopefully the explanation of them experiencing it through memories makes a little more sense. I don't know if I should make a sequel to this story or not, but I'm still proud with the way this turned out. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
